Like We Never Loved At All
by MKJ23
Summary: Baddling from a terrible accident, Megan has come to Tokyo for some art classes. After finding out she's actually a Mew Mew, she joins the battle between her emotions and the world. Will she fight for her planet? Or will a certain alien interfere?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my first Fan Fic, so let me know how I'm doing! Thanks! =)**

**I Do Not Own Any of the Mew Mew characters except one.. I'm sure you all can guess who that is! :D**

**Tokyo Mew Mew **

**Chapter: 1**

"Listen up girls. It appears we have another Mew Mew upon us, one that seems a little bit more powerful than the rest of you. She's originally from America, which explains why we couldn't spot her on our radar. " Ryou explained as he, along with original Mew Mew's gathered in the lab, which was located in the basement of Café Mew Mew.

"What? Another Mew Mew? Well, where is she, she's here in Japan right? Oh, I'm so excited! Wait a minute, you said she's more powerful than us, what makes her so much more powerful, huh? C'mon Elliot, explain!"Demanded Ichigo.

"Calm down, I'll tell you more about her if _and when_ you stop interrupting."

"Hmph! Fine then, continue."

"Thank you. Anyways, her name is Megan and she's here because of college courses. She'll be here for a full year, travelling back home every so often to visit her family. She's staying with the Housto's family. "

"Wow, how old is this girl?" Minto asked.

"She's 19. She was going to pursue a degree in dental hygiene, but she felt like switching to photography." Ryou explained.

"Geeze Ryou, you sure know lots about her? Ha ha." Ichigo taunted.

"Well, luckily for us the Housto's are family friends of mine, so I offered to help move Megan into their house, which, by the way, was yesterday and I stayed for dinner. She's a little shy at first, but once you get her talking she's really nice."

"Oh, she sounds just lovely. " Retasu said.

"Yea, she does. So, when do we get to meet this girl? I mean, she'll be coming in today, right?" Purin asked.

"Well, that's the thing, I don't think she knows she exactly possesses these powers. That means that you, Ichigo, are going to have to talk to her."

"Wah? Me again! Why is it always me!!"

"Relax, she's taking most of her classes with your art teacher, so she'll be at your school."

"My school? Shouldn't she be at a university or something?"

"Your art teacher, who has specialized in photography, will be teaching Megan in a few private classes."

"She can do that?" Minto asked.

"Sure, these days, you can do anything." Ryou replied.

"Ok, cool, so what does she look like?" Ichigo asked.

"Um, I think you'll know her when you see her. She'll be kind of hard to miss since she won't be wearing a uniform and she'll look under the age of 40."

"Haha, good point! Well, I better be getting home, gotta get some homework don-

"Wait, there's one more thing."

_Ichigo sighs._

"I don't know why she's more powerful, but the radar picked up a lot more energy from her, so that could mean that the aliens might see her as useful ally and try to negotiate her to their side."

"Like they tried with me." Zakuro said.

"Yes Zakuro, so that means Ichigo, we're counting on you to bring her to our side."

"Great, this should be fun, no pressure or anything!"

"Ok, so I'll see everyone here tomorrow. Go home and get some rest."

…………_..Mean while, in the tree's just outside the Café Mew Mew ……………_

"So, another Mew Mew, eh? And one more powerful too! Well, Kitty Cat, you better do as that Ryou says, and quickly get her to join you. That is, if you can get to her first! Ha ha ha ha!"

……_.…………….At Ichigo's School The Next Day…………………………_

"Ok, let's see here, where would she be? Well, I guess I could try the art room! Where else would she be?" While walking to the art room, Ichigo hummed a familiar tune along the way. When she had reached the room she was looking for, she was disappointed to see that the room was completely empty.

"Ok, I'll try the court yard." she said before making her way back down the hall. After appearing in the courtyard, she spotted a familiar figure.

"_Hey, there's Masaya, maybe he's seen Megan somewhere." _She thought before walking towardshim and his group of friends.

"Masaya, hey!"

"Hey Ichigo, I want you to meet somebody!"

"Oh, um, ok." She said when she noticed an unfamiliar looking face.

"This is Megan, she's taking some art classes here for some college courses."

"Hey Ichigo, Masaya's told me so much about you!"

"_Wow, that's her? She's absolutely, well, beautiful! Tall, slender, and an hourglass shape body! Why is she taking photos when she should be in them? Wow, what a pretty necklace." _Ichigo thought as she noticed a diamond heart around Megan's neck. "Really? Wow, nice things I hope! Ha ha. It's nice to meet you too!"

"_Ok, now I need to get her alone and find out if she knows she has powers or not."_

"So, Megan, would you like me to show you around? That is, if you haven't already been given the official tour yet."

"Oh, well, that would be great, but Masaya has already graciously volunteered to show me around."

"Oh, well, ok then, he he." Ichigo laughed nervously.

"_Ok, how am I going to do this? I need to get her alone and today would be nice, but what can I do?"_

"Well, maybe you should have Ichigo give you the tour, get to know each other more, ha ha. See ya girls later!" he said before taking off.

_"Phew! Thank you Masaya, no wonder I like you." (Love struck Sigh)_

"Wow, he's such a nice boy. So Ichigo, where should we start?"

"_Well, I could just tell you your possibly a Mew Mew and that your only job is to save the world! That wouldn't freak you out at all, would it?" _Ichigo thought sarcastically.

"Well, we could start with the cafeteria."

"Sounds great!"

………………..

"So, Megan, do you miss your home at all?"

"Ya, but it's great to see all these different cultures. It's been a great experience so far."

"But, haven't you only been here for three days?"

"Yea, I know, sounds silly, but.. wait a minute, how did you know I have only been here for three days?"

"Oh, he he, I work for Ryou at Café Mew Mew. You remember him, don't you?" Ichigo explained quickly. She didn't want Megan to think she was some creeper.

"Ryou? Oh yea, he's a really funny guy! Ha ha. He told _the_ best joke the other night! I don't exactly remember how it goes, but you might have already heard it if you work with him." Megan said.

"_Ryou? Funny? Jokes? Since when does he crack jokes?"_

"I should stop by the café today and say hi." Megan continued.

"That would be great! You can just come with me because I have to work there after school today!"

"Um, ok, sounds good! So, this is the cafeteria, huh?"

"Yeah, it's not much, but, oh well! Ha ha. C'mon, I'll show you the art room. I think classes are starting soon. "

……………………….

"So, who do you miss the most at home?" Ichigo asked as they proceeded down the hallway.

"Oh, so many, ha ha, I can't miss just one."

"I bet you miss your boyfriend the most right?" Ichigo said jokingly.

"Oh, well, um-" Megan couldn't seem to finish as tears began to slowly fill up her eyes. Unaware of her tears, Ichigo continued the conversation.

"I mean, you do have a boyfriend, right?"

"You know what, I've already been shown the art room, I can go from here." Megan said quickly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-

"I'll see ya after school, ok?" said Megan before taking off down the now crowded hallway.

"_Hmmm, that was odd. I guess I'll have to talk to her about her powers after school."_

……………_..Meanwhile, at the Alien Headquarters…………………_

"So, another Mew Mew, and one more powerful you say? You must find her and destroy her!"

"Yes master, but shouldn't we try to at least convince her to join our side first? I mean, if she is really more powerful than the Mew Mew's then she could destroy them for us!" stated Kisshu.

"Hmmm, you do have a point. Seeing as neither of you fools can destroy them fast enough, maybe she can. But if she refuses, then destroy her!"

"Right, I'm on it!" Kisshu said with a smirk.

"Wait Kisshu, I sense that this girl doesn't even know her own strength yet. Let the Mew Mew's fill her in first, and then we'll take action! We wouldn't want to scare the poor girl away, now would we."

"Right master! For now, we'll just observe."

"The others will Kisshu, you will stay here and devise a plan. Now GO!"

…………………_.After School…………………_

"Megan, wait up!"

"Oh, hey Ichigo, ready to go?" Megan said with a smile.

"_She looks a lot happier."_ Ichigo thought.

"Yea, let's head out-

"Ichigo, Megan, hang on!" Came a familiar voice to both of them.

"Hey Masaya! Don't you have practice today?" Ichigo asked.

"Nope, it's been cancelled. Coach has the flu. So, what are you girls up to today?"

"We're on our way to the café so Megan can visit Ryou. He's a friend of the family she's staying with." Ichigo explained.

"Oh, so does that mean you're working today?" Masaya asked Ichigo looking a little disappointed.

"Yea." Ichigo said, feeling bad that both of her jobs always seem to get in the way of her free time with Masaya.

"That's too bad, I got us some tickets in advance to go to the fair today."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Masaya. Maybe you can take one of your other friends with you." Ichigo offered.

"Hmm, alright, well maybe next time we can go." He said as he gazed into her eyes.

_"Oh my gosh! He's SOOOOOOOO DREAMY!! "(SIGH)._ Ichigo thought.

"Anyways, I gotta go, maybe Fortune will be able to come. Have a good weekend girls!" Masaya said before departing.

"He's such a sweetie, haha. Too bad you have to work." Megan teased.

"Yea, it's one of my many pleasures in life." Ichigo said sarcastically.

……………_..On the way to the cafe………………….._

"Hey Ichigo, do you mind if we could stop at my house? I could use a change of clothes." Megan said showing off her painted covered shirt.

"Sure, but, I thought you were learning about photography, not painting."

"I am, but Mrs. Ming said in order to understand the artistic view of photography, I must understand the beauty of art. She's a very inspiring woman."

"I guess, I took art once, didn't really get it."

"Well, we all have our unique talents. It just takes some people longer to figure it out." Megan said looking slightly troubled. Ichigo seemed to have noticed.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy with your classes?" Ichigo asked.

"Huh? Oh yea, I'm fine, ha ha. It's not about the art classes, they're great! I wasn't talking about art at all actually, but yea that is one of my talents that I am proud of." Megan said looking slightly happier.

"Ok? So then, what were you talking abou-"

"Hey look. We're here!" Megan said cutting Ichigo off.

"You can come in if you want, the Housto's are still working so you don't have toworry about any awkward greetings." Megan offered kindly walking through the front door.

"Ok, sure." Ichigo said following after her.

"You can wait in here while I go change, make yourself comfortable!" Megan said before leaving the living room and climbing up the stairs.

"Ok." Ichigo said, sitting down on a nearby sofa. She decided to watch some TV while she waited.

"Hmm, let's see what's on the News."

"_Today's weather is just full of sunshine today folks, a great way to start the weekend. This clear sky of sunshine will continue until Sunday when we'll be expecting rain all day -CLICK_

"Ming shoots, and he scores! – CLICK

"In other news, singer Sora Fujiro has postponed her concert to next Monday due to a serious illness. Tickets already sold may still use their tickets to get in- CLICK

"Hmm, I wonder what's taking Megan so long? Probably trying to find a cute outfit. Whatever it is, I need to get to work!" Ichigo said after glancing at her watch and shooting out of her seat. After making her way up the stairs, she stared at the four doors that were spread throughout the hallway. Luckily, Megan had a sign that read her name posted on her door.

"Megan, are you almost ready, I got to get to work." Ichigo said after knocking on the door. She waited for a reply, but didn't get one.

"Megan, are you alright?"

Again, no answer, so Ichigo tried the door.

"CLICK"

It was unlocked, so she slowly went in.

"Megan, what's wro-

Ichigo cut herself off when she saw Megan standing there in front of a mirror looking at herself. She did change into a cute outfit. It was a mini red plaid skirt with a plain white mid-length sleeve shirt. Her hair was up in a cute pony tail as her side bangs hung across the side of her face delicately. Her face though, was expressionless in the reflected mirror. Ichigo didn't know whether to feel sorry or scared for her.

"Megan?"

Megan then snapped out of it, her face was not only red from embarrassment, but also sad. She sat herself on the bed.

"You better go, I'll go see Ryou maybe tomorrow."

"Why, your outfits very cute, we can just go now."

"I'm sorry Ichigo, I'm just not up for it today, besides, my proje-

"Ok, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked a little impatiently.

"Wha-What do you mean?" Megan asked.

"Something's wrong, and you need to tell me."

Megan looked down at the floor.

"You should go, you'll be late if I tell you."

"Ryou will understand, now please, tell me what's up?"

Megan, still looking at the floor, just sat there in silence. A few moments later, she got up, and looked at herself again in the mirror.

"Ichigo, can I ask you something?"

A little shocked, she answered her.

"Sure."

"Have you ever, you know, just woke up one day and feel different?"

"Umm, well when I ate that spicy chicken for dinner last night and I felt a little bit strange this morning, but it passed after lun-

"I'm not talking about that kind of feeling. I mean, like, there's something that seems to be ……different about you, but only no one notices but you. It's like your you one day and then the next day your… well you… but with something extra, another part that feels like its been missing the whole time. And now that it's finally here, what is it? What am I suppose to do with it?"

Ichigo didn't know what to say.

"I-uh-I'm not sure what you mean."

Megan gave a little smile.

"No, I thought you wouldn't, but thanks for listening anyways." Megan said before turning around to Ichigo. "You better go before your really late." And she then sat on her bed and looked outside.

"Ok, I guess, but are you sure you don't want to come? " Ichigo asked, but Megan didn't seem to be listening. "Megan?"

"It's funny," Megan finally answered.

"What's funny?"

"Your gonna really think I'm strange, but ever since I got here, I feel like I'm getting closer to what I'm looking for."

"What are you looking for exactly? "

"That's the funny thing… I don't know. You see, after my- I mean when I found out about this program, something just told me that I need to go, I HAVE to go. I don't know why, but I do. So just like that, I dropped the degree I was going for and signed up for the program. Crazy, I know, but, now I'm here and I feel so close to finding out what this different feeling is, but I just don't know what it is that I'm looking for. I know it doesn't make sense, but another thing is, ever since I got her, every time I look up to the sky or out a window, I have the strangest feeling to just…" Megan stopped as if she wasn't sure she wanted to finish what she was gonna say.

"To just…what?" Ichigo edged, sitting herself next to Megan.

Megan looked from the window and into her eyes.

"Fly."

Ichigo's eyes suddenly grew; first with amazement, then with excitement.

"Megan, you have to come with me, I know some people who just might be able to help you figure out this... this...well ,whatever this is that is troubling you. C'mon let's go, let's go, LET'S GO!!"

"O-Ok" Megan agreed looking both scared and amazed at Ichigo's sudden burst of energy.

…………Back at the Alien Head Quarters………..

"'The _others will go Kisshu, you just stay here and devise a plan_.' Yeah, that's what I'll do. It's what I always do!" Kisshu thought to himself as he lay their trying to think of a plan. The only thing he could think about though, were bitter thoughts.

"Maybe I should just find this Megan girl and destroy her now. I mean, who needs her anyway, hmph! I'm going for a walk. Maybe that'll clear my head… On second thought, I'll just go see what those other two losers are up to." Kisshu said with a thoughtful smile as he disappeared to earth.

…………….At the Café…………….

"Hey everyone!" Ichigo giggled as she burst through the door.

"Ichigo, you're late…again… I need you to, oh, Megan, didn't expect to see you here today." Ryou said blushing, just noticing Megan was behind her.

"Yea right, it was probably the only thing he's been thinking about all day," Minto whispered to Retasu.

"Yea, look at him, he looks so red I wonder if he's in any pain," Retasu answered back, looking slightly concerned.

"Hey Ryou, it's good to see you again." Megan replied with a kind smile.

"Well Ichigo, Ryou, don't be rude, why don't you introduce us?" Zakuro said coolly.

"Oh, right, Megan, I'd like you to meet the rest of the gang. That's Zakuro, Minto, Retasu, and Purin, and you already know Ichigo. Everyone, this is Megan, the new member of the Mew Mew's."

"Mew Mew's? Is that what you call yourselves?" Megan asked, thinking how weird it was that the employees and owners give their little group a name as if it were a secret club.

"Well, yea, anyways, here's your uniform, there's a changing room in the back, Ichigo will help you get settled in." Ryou went on, not realizing Megan was still unaware of the secret fighting group. He also didn't notice Ichigo's sudden violent movements behind Megan to clue him in that she did not know.

"Uniform- wha-

"Ha ha, he's just joking, he's a funny guy remember, ha ha," Ichigo said faking a laugh. She tried to change the subject before Ryou interrupted.

"C'mon Ichigo, you know I don't have time to joke around. So, Megan, get suited up and I'll explain to you about the predacytes and aliens you'll be dealing with."

"Predacytes? Aliens? Are you ok Ryou, you're talking a lot of gibberish, there's no such things as aliens. " Megan stated.

"Wha-yes there is, didn't Ichigo tell you any of this?" Ryou asked, his face becoming red again.

"Tell me what? That aliens are trying to take over Earth and destroy it in the end? Ha ha." Megan mocked with a little laugh.

The room then fell extremely quiet and it was suddenly awkward.

"Well, something like that! Ha ha ha!" Ichigo said, trying to break the silence.

"Oh no, Ichigo, I told to handle this!" Ryou growled.

"Hey, I've been trying all day, but since you think it's so easy to just tell someone that they have super powers, then why didn't you just do it last night!" Ichigo yelled back.

"Because that wasn't something her host family needed to hear and I thought it would have been easier for her to talk to someone closer to her age!" Ryou continued to argue.

"She's 19, she's closer to your age than she is to mine-

"Uh, guys?" Minto interrupted.

"WHAT!" Shouted both Ryou and Ichigo.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it appears you scared away our newest member," She said pointing to the front door which just shut. Ryou then sighed.

"You better go see if she's ok and calmly talk about everything if she'll listen. We'll close the shop today." Ryou sighed before going into the kitchen.

"Alright girls, let's go." Ichigo said, determined to find Megan. "She couldn't have gone far."

………..Outside the Café……….

"_What was that all about? They're all crazy! I have to get out of here!"_ Megan thought to herself moments after she ran from the store. Little did she know there were two shadows from a nearby tree watching her flee from the scene.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A scared Mew Mew?" Pai said

"Guess she didn't take it so well, ha ha, what should we do with her now?" Taruto replied.

"We'll go where she goes, and at the right moment, we'll watch to see what power she really holds, " Pai chuckled.

And they disappeared as they quietly followed Megan.

……………Minutes Later At The Park…………………

"Whew, I need to rest. I'm getting too old for this!" Megan thought silently chuckling to herself. Meanwhile, Pai and Taruto watched closely.

"No time to rest my dear, time to take action," Pai chuckled as he released a predacyte on a nearby fly.

"Come Taruto, let us introduce are two new friends to each other."

_...Megan's POV..._

_"This breeze is sooo great...makes me want to take a nap."_ Megan thought as she rested on a nearby bench. She decided to rest her eyes a little so she laid herself completely on the bench and closed her eyes, enjoying the heat of the sun on her face.

As Taruto and Pai watched her waiting for their new creation to find her, another figure had been watching. It was none other than Kisshu. He watched Megan's face and noticed how peaceful she looked. She kind of reminded him of the princess Aurora girl who fell into a deep sleep when she was pricked by a needle, or something along those lines. He remembered watching a woman read to her little girl about it on the exact same bench. He wanted to get a better look, but then notice a huge fly making its way towards the girl. He softly laughed.

"Ok princess, time to wake-y wake-y and see what you got." He said with a smirk.

………………………_..._

"_The breeze feels so nice,"_ Megan thought. _"And the sun's just as great."_

Suddenly, Megan felt a sudden chill. It was like a sense that something bad was near. Sure enough when she opened her eyes, a huge fly the size of a bus was staring straight down at her. She didn't know what to do or think, she just stared back with fear. Suddenly, the chimera roared and Megan let out a shrieking scream before taking off further into the park, the creature , right behind her.

………………Meanwhile, nearby…………….

"Did you guys hear that?" Ichigo asked?

"Yea, what was that?" Minto asked.

"I don't know, but we better transform and go find out, Megan could be there." Ichigo said, taking off towards the park.

…………back at the park……………..

"Some….Body….Please…..Help ME!!" Megan yelled through what seemed an empty park. Megan looked behind her to see how close the creature was but as soon as she turned her head she tripped on a tree root.

"Oof" she grunted, landing hard to the ground. She slowly turned onto her back to find the creature standing just about 15 feet from her. Megan had never been so scared in her life, what was she going to do? She couldn't outrun it and she definitely could not fight it. There was no possible way. The creature then began to create something from his mouth. It was very bright and electric-y and seemed very harmful. Megan crouched in a ball position waiting for the strike. The creature then fired.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Ichigo yelled as she stepped in front of Megan with her heart bell and created a force field around them. The blow of the ray disappeared along with the force field.

"I-Ichigo?" Megan said looking at a girl who looked and sounded like Ichigo, but was all…pink.

"Just stay back Megan, we'll take care of this," She assured before leaping into the air.

"B-but you have a….tail?" Megan said more to herself than anyone. As she got up, she ducked behind a tree and peeked out to watch the fight. She watched in amazement at all the girls she thought were just normal teenagers. They were now superheroes.

"So, all this….is true?" Megan thought out loud.

"Ok, let's say I believe all this. Is that the predacyte, or an alien?"

"Actually, it's a chimera."

Megan gasped as she turned around seeing two human-like figures standing there. One appeared to be really tall and very serious looking; the other rather short, kid size really, and seemed the exact opposite of serious. The one thing they did have in common were the eyes… they were yellow.

"As for us, well, we would be what you earthlings would call 'aliens'." Pai said.

"Who are you, what do you want?" Megan asked unsteadily.

"Who we are is not important, but what we want is to see you fighting in action, but it appears you don't have what it takes." Replied Taruto.

"Have what it takes to do what? That!" Megan asked, pointing towards the girls who appeared to be struggling with the "bus" fly.

"Of course I don't, I don't have any super powers!"

"Hmmm, that's not what your blond friend said. He said you were the most powerful of them all. It's a shame, really, that he was mistaken." Taruto said.

Megan didn't know what to say, all she could do was think of how to help her new friends. They looked like they were really struggling, like it was almost impossible to beat.

"They look so tired." Megan said to herself. "Wait a minute, did you do this?" Megan asked angrily to the two strangers, but when she turned around, they were gone. Looking back at her friends she thought with all her might to see what she could do.

"_What can I do? If I was really one of them, then wouldn't I know it? Wouldn't I have some kind of… feeling."_ Megan thought. Then, it was like a light bulb had just turn on.

"_Wait a minute, what if this is what I have been looking for all this time. This feeling might be something inside of me just waiting to burst out and transform into one of them." _Megan thought to herself. She watched as Ichigo was zapped to the ground. She looked absolutely beat as she was struggled to turn around on her back. Megan also saw all the other girls struggling to get up.

"_Well, powers or no powers, I need to do something."_ Megan thought before coming out from behind the tree. Suddenly, the creature was forming another white ray that was aimed for Ichigo and was just about to release it until…

"Ichigoooooo!" Megan screamed running after her. Then, all of a sudden, a cool rush of ice seemed to fill her veins. A bright light filled around her as she felt herself transforming. She felt her auburn hair grow past her shoulders and down to the mid section of her back. Her top became a lot shorter and was sleeveless. Her mini skirt was the same length, but it changed from red plaid to a sparkly light blue. Her top matched the color, along with some ankle-high boots. Her eyes, which used to be green, transformed into an icy blue and she felt something come out of her back. It was wings! She felt so powerful. Suddenly, the light around her faded and she was ready for action.

"Me-Megan?" Ichigo said weakly.

"Venom Spray!" Megan yelled displaying her palms towards the creature, not really knowing where those words came from. She felt something warm and misty leave her hands as it rested on the creature who roared in pain.

"Icy rain!" Megan yelled as icicles soared from her hands and into the creature. With one last roar of pain it fell to the ground and seem to evaporate into a small green blob as a normal sized fly buzzed away. All of a sudden, a small pink creature swallowed the green glob and flew towards Megan.

"Chimera beaten, Chimera beaten!" It shouted with excitement.

"Uh yea, uh, what are you?" Megan asked, looking rather confused.

"Masha, I'm Masha!" The creature replied even more excitedly.

"Wow, Megan, so you really are one of us?" Ichigo said giving her new member a pat on the back. "Thanks for saving us by the way!"

"Yea, so what are you exactly, a dragon fly?" Minto asked.

"Wha-What? Megan asked.

"Oh, sorry, let me explain. You see, we all represent some kind of animal. I'm obviously a cat, Zakuro, a wolf, Minto, a raven, Retasu represents a porpoise, and Purin, a monkey!" Ichigo explained.

"Wow, um, I dunno, judging by the slender shape of the wings, I guess I am a dragon fly." Megan said still a little confused.

"So, I guess that means you can fly, that is so awesome!" Purin said.

"Yea, it is, I've always wanted to fly ever since I was a kid, but since I came here, it's all I've been thinking about doing! Ha ha."

"Well, we should get back to the café and let Ryou know everything. Then he can explain everything to you that you need to know. Don't worry, you'll be home in time to get your project done!" Ichigo said, dragging Megan along.

"Ummm, Ichigo, have you forgotten something?" Zakuro asked.

"Hmmmm? Oh, yea, right, ha ha… We better get back to normal."

So they all transformed and retrieved back to the café. There was only one thing left sitting in the park and it was on a nearby tree branch. Kisshu jumped down and landed gracefully on the ground as he watched all the Mew Mew's leave.

"Well, honey, I sure will take all the time I need to woo you into our little group. I may just throw in a few little petty predacytes to watch you fly around in that outfit all day, Ha ha. Don't worry princess, we'll be meeting each other shortly. You can count on that." Kisshu chuckled as he vanished back to headquarters.

………………..At Café Mew Mew………………..

"Ryou! Great news! She's part of the gang now!" Ichigo shouted in the empty café. Soon after, Ryou appeared from the kitchen.

"Really, so what are you?" Ryou said, expressionless while drying a dish.

"Um, well, we're not really sure, but we think dragon fly?" Megan said, still trying to process everything that happened back at the park.

"Dragon fly, huh? I don't think so. Transform for me so i can see for myself." Ryou said.

"I don't know Ryou, you may want to take a seat, your knees might collapse on you once you see this one, ha ha." Ichigo warned.

"Yea, yea, whatever, just transform already." Ryou said growing impatient.

"Geeze, is he always this demanding?" Megan whispered to Ichigo.

"Just wait until you start working here, his head will start spinning."

"Awesome."

"I'm waiting!" yelled Ryou.

"Ok, calm down junior!" Megan yelled back. When Megan transformed into her Mew Mew state, Ryou face grew slightly red.

"Uh, ok, well, uh, that's definitely no dragon fly." Ryou stated before clearing his throat.

"Then what am I?"

"Follow me." Ryou said, his voice cracking as he set down the plate and rag on a nearby table. Everyone followed, all giggling except for Megan and Zakuro as Ryou led them to the basement. After fiddling with the computer keys for minutes at a time, Ryou finally showed everyone the thing Megan represented.

"A fairy?" Everyone said at once.

"Yes, an enchanted fairy, which explains why you're more powerful. These guys represent some kind of animal. You represent the whole magical kingdom that a few ancient aliens possessed due to the fact that they befriended the fairy population. Of course, when the environment started to get unbearable to live in, the aliens left to find a better atmosphere. The fairies, on the other hand, decided to stay and they eventually died out. " Ryou explained.

"How terrible!" Retasu gasped.

"Yea, but how cool is that, that fairies were actually real, and here on Earth!" Purin exclaimed.

"Yea, that's um, great." Megan said bleakly, not really knowing what to think or how to feel about this whole alien/Mew Mew thing. Ryou noticed the tone of voice she was using.

"Look, Megan, these aliens are going to try to do whatever it takes to get you to join them. If you refuse, then they will do everything in their power to destroy you. So please, no matter what they say or offer, don't trust them. These really are aliens that are trying to take over earth and destroy it in the end."

"Ok, but, why would I want to associate with those goons if they tried to hurt me and my friends?" Megan asked.

"Well, it all depends how they feel about you really, right Ichigo?"

"Shut up Minto."

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Megan asked.

"Oh, nothing!" Ichigo laughed, trying to avoid the subject.

"Just tell the story or I will." Threatened Minto.

"Oh, alright then! Well, there's three aliens and one of their names is Kisshu. The first time we met was, well, very unmannerly," Ichigo said, her face getting pink. "But, anyways he's always trying to convince me to join him and become his queen or else he has no choice but to destroy me. Both plans have not worked for him yet, haha."

"Wait, was this guy really tall and have this serious look always on his face?" Megan asked.

"No," Ichigo replied, "Kisshu always seems to have something to smirk about. That must have been Pai."

"Ok, so he's the really short one?" Megan asked again.

"No, he's actually just a hair taller than you, so that means it was Taruto." Ichigo said trying to remember. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I had a short chat with the two of them before I came out to help you guys. They're really sneaky people. But anyways, what I want to know is how this Kisshu guy was unmannerly?" Megan asked with a little smile.

Ichigo's eyes popped wide open as her face turned from birght pink to a light red.

"He, uh, well, ha ha, let's see he uh-

"He kissed her."

"Minto!"

"Oh, be quiet Ichigo, you take too long to tell a simple story."

"Ha ha, was it good?" Megan joked.

"Wha-N-NOOO!! Why would you even think that?" Ichigo asked, now beat red with a look of disgust on her face.

"Relax, I was just kidding." Megan said before transforming back to her normal self.

"Like she would notice a decent kiss from any guy. The only one she has eyes for these days is Masaya." Purin pointed out.

Ichigo looked like she was about to faint.

"Masaya, huh? I met him, he's a really nice guy. I can see why Ichigo would like him. Well, I better be going, need to get my project done." Megan said before leaving.

"But, you have the whole weekend to that!" Purin said.

"Well, that's the thing! What good is the weekend if your just doing work all the way through it?" Megan said with a smile before starting to leave.

"Oh, I guess this is mine," Megan said as she picked up a Mew Mew Cafe uniform. It looked just like the others, but her unique color was a light blue. "I'll see you all tomorrow!"

When Megan reached the top floor, she heard someone come up behind her. She turned around to see Ichigo, looking uncomfortable as she tried to speak.

"Megan, uh, about what Purin said- you know, about Masaya? Well, she was just joking, I mean, that's just crazy right? Me and Masaya, HA!"

"Why is that crazy? I think you guys would be good together. And what's not to like about him! He's very kind and caring. He's the kind of guy that's hard to find, especially at your age."

"Yea, he is," Ichigo said, looking as if she were off in another world.

"Hey, I really think he likes you." Megan assured.

"Hmm? What makes you say that?" Ichigo said, getting her blush back.

"Because from the moment I met him, all he could say was how he couldn't wait for me to meet Ichigo. Ichigo's so great; Ichigo's so this; Ichigo's so that! Trust me, he likes you. Now I really have to get going!" Megan said before departing.

"Yea, cya." Ichigo said with a little smile.

"_That girl is going to be one awesome kick-butt Mew Mew." _

………………Back at Alien headquarters………………….

"So, what kind of news do you bring me?"

"The girl is strong, stronger than the others for sure. They all couldn't take on my chimera animal together, but she took it out it two small blows. She would make a great ally." Pai reported.

"Excellent. Kisshu, I assume your plan is ready."

"It's still in motion master, but it will be great, just you wait and see." Kisshu said confidently.

"We will see, now off with you all. I want to be left alone."

As they all start to leave, Pai leant in close and whispered to Kisshu. "I saw you there at the park and I saw your face when you saw that girl. If you start to grow feelings for another human, you might want to decide who's side your really on? "

"Relax, Pai, that little kitty cat is long gone from my radar. As for the new Mew Mew, well, you never know, she might be more fun to play with." Kisshu said with a twinkle in his eye.

"I can already see your foolish plan falling apart. You need to put your feelings aside or you're going to end up betraying us all!" Pai said grabbing hold of Kisshu's shirt with both fists.

"Again, my friend, you need to relax. I wouldn't dare betray the master. If she disagrees to join us-

"Join us? Or become your queen, because it seems to me that no matter how many times you get rejected, you still always keep trying instead of just following orders!" Pai said growing more angry.

"I will not make the same mistake again!" Kisshu said, also growing angry as he ripped Pai's hands away from him. He then flew off to find somewhere to be alone and to think.

"Don't worry princess, we will be meeting soon."

…………………_..End of Episode one……………………_

_Hope you have enjoyed it so far! This is my first fic, so let me know how it is!!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Mew Mew Powers**

**Episode 2:**

**Rockin' Mew Mew**

………_Ichigo's House in the Morning…….._

……_..Her Cell Starts Ringing……._

"_Ugh, who could that be? It's Saturday Morning!"_ Ichigo thought bitterly getting up from her warm bed and answering her phone.

"Hello?" She said groggily.

"Hey, Ichigo? It's Masaya."

"Huh? Oh hi Masaya, what's up?" Ichigo said; her cheeks turning red.

"Sorry if I woke you, I realize it's early but…"

"Oh, no worries, I got up about ten minutes before you called anyway, ha ha ha." she lied.

"Really? It's just that you sounded so tired-"

"Yea, I guess the voice box hasn't quite kicked in yet, but you didn't wake me, don't worry!"

"Ha, ok, anyways, the reason why I called is because I have to leave out of town for one night, but I'll be back tomorrow morning so if you want we could hang out or something?"

"Ha-hang out? Sunday?"

"_Oh my gosh! Is Aoyama-kun asking me out on a date?_

"Sure, why not! Ha ha. Just call me when you get back!"

"Ok, sounds great. I just wanted to call you before I left to make sure you don't have plans tomorrow, but I guess I'll be seeing ya!"

"O-ok, Bye Masaya." Ichigo said before hanging up.

"YYYYYYYYYEEESSSSSSSS! I'm going on a date with Aoyama-kun, I'm going on a date with Aoyama-kun, I'm going on a date with Aoyama-

_RIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIING!_

"Hmmmm? Now, who could THAT be? Oh, it's Megan….hello?"

"_Hey Ichigo, doing anything today?" _

"Ummmm, no actually…. Why?"

"_Oh, Ryou and Wesley wanted to have a game night at around six o'clock. Supposedly it's a little "WELCOME" party for me."_

"Really. Well, I guess I'll be there then!"

"_Great, I'll be seeing you and the others at Café Mew Mew!"_

"Yea! But hey, you want to do something today before the party? Otherwise, it's going to be one slow day!"

"_Sure, I'm game, ha ha. What should we do?"_

"I dunno? We could go see a movie or something?"

"_Hmmmm, maybe… Or we could go….shopping?"_

"Shopping! Why didn't I think of that? Let's do that!"

"_Ha ha, great! We can meet at the park at, let's say…1:00?"_

"Ok, sounds great! So park at 1:00. Got it! See ya then!"

"_Yep, Bye."_

…………_..….……… At Aliens Headquarters………………….._

"_Hmmmm….There's nothing to do! I already fanned out a plan to try and convince that pretty powder puff to come to our side, but that's all taking place tomorrow!"_ Kisshu thought angrily.

"_Hmmmm… maybe Kitty Cat could give me one more dance before I end things with her. (sigh) she'll be so devastated! Sorry Kitty, there's a new girl in town!" he chuckled before leaving to earth._

……………_On the way back from town in the park…………._

"Well, this sure was fun! I now have a lot of clothes to choose for the party! As if I wasn't having enough problems trying to find something!" Megan laughed.

"I know! This was tons of fun!" Ichigo agreed. She then had to stop walking when she noticed Megan stopped and stared emotionless at a nearby park bench.

"I can't believe it was only yesterday when I found out that I had powers and the ability to fly. Crazy, huh?" Megan asked.

"Heh, yea crazy, but you better enjoy it while you still can."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, are powers are only temporary until we defeat the aliens. After we do, they'll be gone."

"Oh, really? Well, that's too bad, I was just enjoying the fact that I could do this." Megan said before wings sprouted from her back.

"Hey, what are you doing! People could see you, put those away!!" Ichigo said while looking around for any signs of a human being.

"Relax, I made sure no one was around. I just wanted to show you how happy it made me that I could still fly without transforming." Megan said before she made her wings disappear.

"Oh, well, that's very wonderful, but remember to be careful, you don't want to give away your true identity, trust me! Otherwise people might think you're a….a…"

"Freak?" Megan smiled.

"Yeah!"

"Is that why your worried? Because_ other_ _people_ will think you're a freak? Or because you think _Masaya_ will?" Megan teased.

"Uh, Masaya, uh…….." Ichigo stuttered, her cheeks going red.

"Ha ha, it's ok Ichigo, you don't have to answer that, I was only teasing ya! Well, the party starts in an hour. We better go get ready! I'll see ya there!" Megan said before taking off.

"Ok, see ya!" Ichigo waved, watching Megan all the way from the street corner.

"(Sigh), I thought she'd never leave!" Came a familiar voice from above.

"Huh? You!" Ichigo said angrily when she turned around and saw Kisshu floating in the sky.

"That's right Kitty Cat. Just wanted to get you alone, because what I'm about to tell you may be too hurtful to hear in front of your pretty new friend."

"Oh yea, and what's that?!" Ichigo yelled angrily, clenching one of her fists.

"Well, I decided that things weren't really working out between you and me. You see, I met someone else! Well, minus the 'met' part, but I will be introducing myself most likely tomorrow. He he he he."

"What do you mean? Who are you talking about?" Ichigo asked.

"Let's think. She tall, beautiful, and can……. sprout wings?" Kisshu sneered.

"Grrr. You leave her alone!" she bellowed, realizing instantly that he was talking about Megan.

"Well, I would love to honey, but I just can't seem to stop myself, you know how much I love playing with toys. Maybe this one will be more respectful. Besides, she probably won't be in your little fighting club anymore when I tell her what I have to offer if she comes to our side."

"You mean, like, become your bride? Ha, she'll refuse you before you even ask." Ichigo joked.

"Hmmm… Well, we'll see about that. In the meantime, here's a little goodbye present; wrapped it myself. Enjoy!" Kisshu said before releasing a predacyte on a park table a few feet from Ichigo. He then disappeared with a wicked laugh.

Apparently, the predacyte hit a spider that lived on the table because soon there was one that was about eight feet tall standing in front of her.

"Oh man, I HATE spiders!" Croaked Ichigo. "But I can't just run… It needs to be defeated! Mew Metamorphosis!"

When Ichigo transformed into her Mew Mew form, she took her heart bell and pointed it at the predacyte. But before she could release its power, she had to leap out of the way because the spider had already sent out an attack of its sticky web.

"Ok, that's it! Pink Surpri- What?"

Ichigo had to duck this time from the spiders venomous web.

"That thing's faster than I thought, I can't do this on my own!" Ichigo thought, taking another leap to avoid at ,yet, another spray of web. But, when she landed, a branch from above fell on top of her. The spider had planned her landing and shot for a tree branch from above.

"_(Grunts) Oh no, it's too heavy….and that chimera is ready for another attack. Oh no! Where's my Heart Bell?"_ she thought, searching for her only power source. She spotted it about 12 feet in front of her.

"_Oh no! I'm doomed!"_ She thought fearfully when she saw the spider ready to finish her off.

"Silk spray!"

Ichigo suddenly heard the spider cry out before it was completely spun in some kind of web of its own. Soon, it was shocked by some kind of electric waves and the chimera was defeated. Ichigo then saw Megan, untransformed, standing there with Masha, who was now going after the predacyte.

"Ichigo! Are you ok? Power Blast!" Megan said putting her right palm out towards the huge branch which flew off of Ichigo in an instant.

"Th-thanks. But, how did you do that? You weren't even transformed!" she pointed out before retrieving her Heart Bell and returning back to normal.

"Oh, I guess I can do a few simple spells without transforming." Megan said with a little smile.

"So, you defeated that chimera… with a simple spell? Gee, Ryou wasn't lying when he said you were more powerful." Ichigo said, feeling kind of useless that she couldn't even get to the chimera even once, but Megan could take it out with a simple spell.

"Well, I did take it by surprise. It would have been harder to defeat if he knew what was coming."Megan said, noticing Ichigo's sudden mood change.

"Yea, I guess. So, what made you come back anyway?" Ichigo said, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, well I was at home in my room when all of a sudden Masha came buzzing through my window. He told me you were in danger, so he led me to you!" Megan answered.

"Oh, well, thanks again….Hey, that's a cute outfit…. Is that what your wearing to the party?" Ichigo asked, noticing Megan wearing dark skinny jeans over black high-heel boots with an orange shirt that read "Hola Hottie" across the chest. Her hair was down and straight and her make-up was lightly done. She also noticed that the only jewelry she had on was the same heart diamond necklace she wore yesterday.

"Oh, yea, my host family doesn't live too far from here so I was able to get ready before Masha came. Speaking of outfits, we need to get you in yours, the party starts in an hour! C'mon, we need to hurry, I have a surprise for everyone!" Megan said before pulling Ichigo along.

"Oh, right, I guess we'd better hurry then!" she said, forgetting about why she was so down.

……………………_Meanwhile, in the trees…………………_

"Hmmm, good thing I ended it with you Kitty Cat, you would have been pretty useless if you agreed to be my bride. You needed your new friend to come to the rescue and she didn't even need to transform in order to defeat a simple predacyte. How pathetic! She would possibly make an excellent queen, but I'll just play with her a little bit because it's so much fun! Ha ha. Until tomorrow…princess….." Kisshu said to himself before disappearing from Earth.

…………_.At Mew Mew Café………_

"Hey guys! We're here!" Megan yelled when Ichigo and her walked into the store.

"Hey, now the party can finally start! Hey, what's in the bag?" asked Purin.

"Well, it's a surprise game I brought… that is, if Ryou didn't lie to me about having a PlayStation 2." Megan said with a small wink towards Ryou.

"Yeah, yeah, I have it. I even hooked it up to the TV already." He said pointing to the television set across the room.

"Awesome! This is going to be one kick butt party. Anybody ready to rock?" Megan asked with a smile.

"Ready to rock? What do ya mean, are we gonna dance or something?" Retasu asked, hoping the answer was no.

"Well, dancing is optional….that is, if you can dance… with this!" Megan said pulling out a plastic looking guitar that had five colorful buttons on the top.

"W-What is it?" Retasu asked.

"It's called 'Guitar Hero III,' it's just a video game where you get to be a guitarist in a rock band. You can start a career, just do a quick play where you can just play some songs for fun, or have a duel with someone…of course, I don't have another guitar, so we won't be able to do that." Megan explained.

"Great! Sounds like fun! Let's try it!" Ichigo said excitedly.

…………_Later that evening……….._

"Oh man, I'm sooo tired!" Groaned Minto.

"Yea, I had so much to eat, I'm gonna have to diet so I can drop the 50 pounds I just gained for my next photo shoot." Joked Zakuro.

"Yea, but tonight's been really fun." Ichigo said while cleaning up some garbage.

"Yea, it really was, thanks for the party Ryou and Wesley." Megan said while helping Ichigo pick up.

"Hey, it was no big deal, but don't expect another one anytime soon!" Ryou said sternly.

"I think what Ryou is trying to say is, welcome to the Mew Mew family Megan!" Wesley said.

"Thanks again, all of you!" Megan said with a kind smile. "Hey, what's the date today anyway?"

"It is the seventeenth." Minto answered.

"The-the seventeenth? Already? That means tomorrow….." Megan stopped herself suddenly looking sad.

"Means tomorrow… is what?" Purin asked.

"Sorry everyone, I got to go, it's getting pretty late, thanks again everyone!" Megan said tearfully before running out the door.

"But, wait –" Ichigo tried to say before Megan slammed the door.

"Well, that was…..odd." Minto said.

"Yea, I wonder what was wrong?" Retasu asked, sounding concerned.

"I don't know, but something must be happening tomorrow." Ichigo pointed out.

"Right, well, Ichigo, looks like you're going to have to find out what's wrong with her tomorrow. We don't need any drama going on in case you girls need to go into battle. That could drastically worsen things." Ryou said, not looking too concerned.

"What! Why me?" Ichigo argued.

"Because, you're the one who seems to be the closest with her right now, so she'll warm up to you quicker." Zakuro pointed out.

"But, I have a date with Aoyama-kun tomorrow! Why can't one of you do it! We're a team, remember!" Ichigo said, trying to keep her plans with Masaya unharmed.

"I'm sure you can get it out of her before your little date with Masaya, and if not, just call me, I'll do the whole girl talk thing." Minto volunteered.

"Ok, ok, I'll do it! The last thing we need is Minto trying to talk girl talk." Ichigo said.

"Hey, what's that suppose to Mea-

"Sorry, got to go, see ya guys later!" Ichigo said before sprinting out the door to avoid the argument.

"_Ok, so tomorrow I'll go over there to see what's up and hopefully she'll spill before I meet up with Aoyoma-kun. Maybe if I tell her about the date, she'll tell me faster? Hmmmm, I dunno, we'll have to see."_ Ichigo thought. Then, she stopped suddenly_. "Oh no! I forgot to tell Megan to keep an eye out for Kisshu! I'll have to go see her bright and early to make sure I catch her in time."_ she thought before sprinting the rest of the way home. She would need rest if she didn't want to sleep through alarm.

………_.At Alien Headquarters…….._

"_I assume everything is ready for tomorrow?"_

"Yes master, everything is set. Should she refuse, she'll be destroyed…immediately." Kisshu answered.

"_Good, that's excellent. The others will be assisting you-"_

"No master, no assistance needed. This should be a simple task."

"_Hmmmmm, Fine! We shall see. Now go, leave me be."_

"Yes master." Kisshu said before bowing to Deep Blue and turn to leave.

"_Yes, everything is set! See you tomorrow princess."_ he thought with a smirk.

…_.The Next Day in the morning….._

"Oooooh, why did it have to rain today? Why today of all days does it decide to rain!" Ichigo grumbled on the way to Megan's house. "I Hope Aoyoma-kun doesn't decide to cancel, that would totally bring my day down especially when I have to go back to school tomorrow. Grrrr. I hope Megan will be up, otherwise this will be slightly awkward."

Ichigo was now standing in front of the Housto's front door. After she hesitantly rang the doorbell, a kind round-looking woman answered the door.

"Yes, may I help you dear?" she asked with a smile.

"Um, yea, my name is Ichigo; I'm a friend of Megan's. I was just wondering if she was here?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh yes, Megan has told me all about you and her other friends! Why don't you come in, I'm sure she'll be happy to see someone she knows. I'm must warn you though, the poor girl has been sitting in her room all morning crying. All she would tell me is that it was a personal issue back at home and she wasn't quite ready to talk about it."

"Oh, well, I'll see what I can do." Ichigo assured before being led to Megan's bedroom door.

"Megan, someone's here to see you." Mrs. Housto said before knocking and slowly opening the door. "Go right on in, I have to go to the store for some groceries but when I get back, i'll make you two some nice hot soup. That can always make any girl feel better." She whispered warmingly before leaving.

"Right, thanks!" Ichigo said with a smile. Then, she slowly made her way in, expecting to see Megan crying in her bed. Well, she was in the bed, but she didn't look like she was crying anymore. Instead she was sitting up and curled with a pillow staring out the window. When Ichigo sat down next to her, she noticed the huge streaks of tear marks the led from Megan's eyes all the way down past her cheeks. She felt so bad, that she didn't care anymore if Aoyoma-kun would call to cancel their date...if that's what it really was anyway.

"Megan, please…tell me what's wrong." Ichigo pleaded calmly.

Megan's eyes gathered more tears, but none fell as she put two fingers and a thumb around the heart of her necklace. There was a few moments of silence until finally, she spoke.

"If I tell you… promise not to tell the others?" She pleaded softly, still gazing out at the rain.

"Huh?" Ichigo was taken aback.

"I'm just…. not ready… to tell anyone that… well, why I'm so sad. I'm just not ready."

"Ok, I promise." Ichigo softly assured with a small sympathetic smile.

"Ok, thanks. Anyways, do you want to hear the long or short version?" Megan asked.

"Whatever you're comfortable with."

"Well, it all started about two years ago on March 7th. The most amazing guy I could ever ask for had finally asked me out. He was actually two years younger than me, but I didn't care, he made me happy. His name was Vince…. Anyway we dated a little over a year and a half and it was probably the best year of my life I'll ever have." Megan said before a single tear fell from the corner of her right eye.

"So, what happen? Did you have a bad break-up?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah…the worst."

"He didn't cheat on you did he? If he did, I wouldn't get so worked up about him, I mean, he doesn't deserve someone as great as you-

"Ichigo, please, let me finish… No one cheated on anyone. Although, I would have definitely took that." Megan said.

"Hmmm, what do ya mean?" Ichigo asked, sounding very confused.

"You'll see…anyway, it was around October last year, a few weeks after he had finally gotten his license. He was so happy he could finally drive me around for a change." Megan said with a little smile, remembering Vince's face filled with happiness.

"Then, Homecoming came around."

"Homecoming?" Ichigo asked.

"It's where we welcome back alumni from our school for our last home American Football game of the season. The current high schoolers then have a formal dance the next night. "

"Sounds like fun." said Ichigo.

"It was. That is until….. he drove us back to his house…" Megan said shutting her eyes to stop the tears, but a few slid down her cheeks.

"Megan, it's ok if you want to tell me lat-

"I'm fine… I can do this… I need to tell someone…" Megan cut off before wiping the tears away.

"So, after we got into his car, we left to go to his house which was only a few blocks away and we were gonna just watch a movie or something. I couldn't wait to get out of my dress and heels and put on some comfy pajamas and slippers. But then, as we were coming up a hill… someone was speeding down and swerved his car into ours. We were then pinned in between a telephone poll and the other man's car. That's where I went unconscious…" Megan choked, not bothering to stop the stream of tears rolling down her face.

"Megan, I-I'm soo sorry." Ichigo stuttered, her eyes now glistening with tears.

"I woke up in the hospital two days later," Megan continued. "After the doctors told me what had happen, I asked if Vince was ok… I'll never forget the looks on their faces…. I can still see their expressions so clearly. I mean, how else are you going to look at a girl when you're about to tell her, her boyfriend died the day before." Megan said softly, trying not to cry. She started to shake uncontrollably. Ichigo didn't know what to say, all she could do was cry.

"_I don't know what I would do if Aoyoma-kun died."_ she thought to herself.

"Anyways, the cause of the accident was a 22-year-old drunk driver. Oh, how I hated him. I wished for a very long time that I could kill him for taking away the best thing that ever came into my life. I sometimes do still. But, the point is, the reason why I'm so worked up about today is because he died on this very date last year." Megan choked. "And this necklace was given to me from him for our very first Christmas together… well, the only Christmas we had together."

"It's beautiful." Ichigo smiled.

"_So that's why she always has it on."_ she thought while wiping away her tears. Suddenly, her phone rang. It was Aoyoma-kun. "I'm sorry, it's Masaya, we were suppose to hang out today, but he's probably calling to cancel since it's raining…this will only take a second." Ichigo apologized before answering. "Hello?"

"_Hey Ichigo, I know it's raining out, but i was still wondering if you still wanted to hang out? We could go to the movies."_

"Oh, um, ok, that sounds...great." Ichigo said softly.

"_Are you ok? You sound sad all of a sudden."_

"No, no I'm ok, just got done watching a very sad show on TV, ha ha." Ichigo lied.

"_Ha ha, well, think you can get to the theatre in 10minutes?" _Masaya asked.

"Ten minutes! Uh, actually, that-

"Ichigo... it's ok… you can go." Megan interrupted.

"Uh, are you sure? I can hang out with Aoyoma-kun anytime…" Ichigo said, putting her hand over the phone.

"Yeah, I'm sure. What you and Masaya have, it's something special. You two remind me a lot about me and Vince. Go, I'll be fine." Megan said with a little smile.

"_Ichigo… are you still there? Ichig-"_

"Yea, I'm here Masaya… I'll see you in ten minutes…" she said before hanging up the phone.

"Well, I guess I should be going. Are you sure you'll be ok by yourself, I'm sure the girls wouldn't mind coming to keep you company."

"No, I'm not ready for everyone to know yet. But, thank you for listening Ichigo."

"You're welcome. Well, I'll see ya tomorrow then." Ichigo said before going out the door.

"Ichigo!" Megan said.

Ichigo peeked her head through the door.

"Cherish every moment you have with Masaya, because you never know what might happen. For all you know, today could be the last day you have the chance to kiss him." Megan said before looking back out the window and at the rain.

Ichigo stared at Megan for few moments.

"I will." She promised quietly, and shut the door.

……………_.………Outside the Housto's House when Ichigo walks Out…………………._

"Hmmm, so, what were you doing here Ichigo?" Kisshu said to himself before he flew into a tree near Megan's bedroom window on the second floor.

"Hmmm, why so sad princess?" Dren thought as he watched a gloomy-looking Megan gaze out the window. He then watched her as she got up and was out of sight. Kisshu then flew to the window and peeked in, but only saw a moment of Megan's foot before it was completely blocked by the bedroom door close.

"Grrr, drat! I hope she doesn't stay in there all day. C'mon princess, come out and play, it's only a little rain." Kisshu teased.

Moments later, he heard a doorbell ring. As he went to the front of the house, he saw Ryou waiting on the front steps. He then watched as Megan greeted Ryou, trying to look somewhat happy and invited him inside. Kisshu could feel the back of his neck and face grow warm.

"Hmm, well well, the knight in shining armor comes to the rescue. Don't worry princess, your prince charming will be coming for you shortly, ha ha ha ha." sneered Kisshu before he peeked into a nearby window on the first floor. Making sure he was out of sight, he watched as Megan handed Ryou some tea and sat down next to him on the living room couch before taking a sip of her own. Disappointed that he couldn't hear their conversation and not wanting to risk being found inside, he decided to go wait in the tree out front and hang around until Ryou left.

………_Meanwhile in the living room……_

"Hmmm, I think Mrs. Housto must have went for groceries. She's been talking about making some homemade egg drop soup all morning…well, afternoon now I guess." Megan said before handing Ryou his tea and then sitting down next to him. "So, what brings you here? Not that I don't enjoy company, but there must be a reason." she asked before taking a sip of her own tea.

"Why else? To see what's been bringing you down." Ryou replied before taking a sip of his own tea.

"Oh, you too, huh? Ichigo just left not too long before you arrived." Megan said sadly.

"Well good, she listened to me for once." said Ryou.

"You told her to come?" Megan asked, surprised that Ichigo only came because she was told to.

"I asked." Ryou stated.

Megan gave him a "yeah-right" look before looking into her tea cup.

"Look, I appreciate you coming over, but it was almost unbearable to tell Ichigo, so, just give me about a week and I should be alright." She said taking another sip.

"Well, that's the thing, these cynaclons wo-

"Cynaclons?" Megan asked.

"It's what the aliens call themselves on their planet, but anyways, they won't wait a whole week to attack you or the others and you can't expect the girls to do it without you."

"I-I didn't expect them to do anything without me. Just because I may have a personal issue doesn't mean it will affect my ability to fight-

"Actually, that's exactly what it means. You may be more vulnerable to quit and give up quickly when things start to going wrong."

"No, I wouldn't! Even if I did, it's not like the girls wouldn't be able to fight without me." Megan pointed out.

"Whether that be true or not, I swore to myself that I would do everything in my power to protect you girls and it would make my life a lot easier if you would try to survive though all this, no matter how bad it gets." Ryou said.

"_Just because I feel like I'm dying, doesn't mean I want to."_ Megan thought to herself. "Trust me, that won't be a problem." she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"It won't?" Ryou said, not sounding quite convinced.

Megan couldn't take it. Ryou thought she would give up when all hope seemed lost. She would never do that, would she? Just because she lost her boyfriend on this very day last year and felt she would have been better off if she had joined him, doesn't mean she really wanted a reason to die, did it?

"_No!!_" Megan thought angrily before setting her tea on the table and popping up from the couch.

"Look, if you came here to comfort me, then, well… you suck at it. But, if you came over here to tell me to get over the death of my boyfriend because it will make me weaker in battle, then you're just crazy! Losing someone you love dearly isn't just something you can get over, Ryou, but I do believe that it makes us stronger." Megan yelled not realizing she blurted out her secret. Tears of anger and sadness slid from her face and onto the carpet as the two stared at each other. Ryou's face was expressionless for a few moments before it softened up a bit.

Then, he got up and wrapped his arms around Megan for a comforting hug. Megan's eyes grew wide; shocked at what he was doing.

"Believe me, I know how you feel." He said.

"Huh?" Megan said, taking by surprised as Ryou released her.

"Let's just say, I lost two people who were very dear to me."

"Who?"Megan asked.

Ryou closed his eyes and turned his back towards Megan.

"Don't worry about it, just be careful for me and never give up." He said before taking a step forward to leave.

"Hang on! I told you who I lost now you have to tell me." Megan said before running to the door and putting herself in front of it to block Ryou's exit.

"That should not be of your concern. Now please, move or I'll have to make you." he said sternly.

"No way, you'll just have to tell me your secret or else you are not getting out! And don't try to fight me because you know I'll win!" Megan assured.

"You would fight me? A normal human being who obviously has no chance?" Ryou asked, crossing his arms and raising his right eyebrow.

"Hey, I know a few spells that aren't harmful, yet effective in these types of situations. So, what's it going to be? Are you going to tell me or will I have to turn you into a toad?" Megan threatened.

Ryou stared at her for a few moments before giving up.

"Fine, it was my parents." He answered.

It was Megan's turn to stare with her face full of sympathy.

"I'm sorry. That must have truly been unbearable." She said.

"Look, it was a long time ago, I'm ok now." Ryou said, trying to sound strong. Megan let out a quite chuckle.

"You are such a boy, trying to be all strong while you're really hurting on the inside. I can do that too Ryou, I can pretend to be ok and still be strong." She said with a smile before opening the door for him.

"Hmmm, whatever, see ya at work tomorrow and do try to stay out of trouble." he said before walking through the doorway, his cheeks turning a little red.

"Yep, see ya….Oh, and Ryou…. Your secret is safe with me. That is, if mine is with yours and Ichigo."

Ryou turned to face Megan before he nodded, stating that he agreed.

"Remember Megan. I will always be there to protect you and the others." he then said before turning back around and walked away.

Megan, who was slightly blushing at what Ryou had said then closed the door and went to sit back down on the couch. Not knowing what to do, she started to cry.

"_What is wrong with me? Why can't I stop thinking about him, about that night? WHY CAN'T I STOP CRYYYYYYYYING?!" _Megan thought as she continued to cry.

"_I need to go for a walk; maybe to the park. At least it'll be raining so no one will be able to tell if I'm crying."_ Megan thought before putting on some jeans and a brown petticoat with a fuzzy hood and left through the door, crying softly.

……_.Outside in the tree…….._

"(sigh) this is getting really boring!" Kisshu thought to himself as he laid on a thick tree branch.

Suddenly, he heard the front door open and he saw Ryou leaving. For a moment, Kisshu was happy, but his hopes were crushed when Megan stayed inside and closed the door.

"Oh, c'mon! Why won't you come out darling, it's only a little rain." Kisshu lied. It was pouring. A few minutes later, he heard the front door open and close once more and saw Megan leave wearing jeans and a short jacket with a hood.

"Hmm, finally. Where you walking off too now hunny, your afternoon tea party?" Kisshu sneered as he followed and watched her closely.

………………_.At the movies…………._

"Masaya!" Ichigo yelled before she crossed the street.

"Ichigo, hey! I'm so glad you could make it. Sorry for the short notice." Masaya apologized.

"Oh, it's alright, I was totally free!" Ichigo lied. She didn't want to give the impression that something was wrong so she wouldn't accidently burst out Megan's secret. "So, what are we gonna see?"

"Well, I thought we could go see "Alien Hunt," but it's really your choice.

"Oh, that sounds perfectly fine, ha ha." Ichigo said, even though she was dreading it. She absolutely hated scary movies._ "Wait a minute…alien…Kisshu! Oh no, I totally forgot to warn Megan." _She thought.

"Ichigo, you alright?"

"Huh? Oh yea, perfectly fine!" Ichigo lied yet again. "Let's go in!"

"_Oh man, what do I do? I can't just ditch Aoyoma-kun! Well, Megan didn't look like she was gonna be leaving the house today, so, maybe Kisshu won't be able to do anything… I'm sure everything will be fine."_ Ichigo assured herself before her and Masaya went in to get tickets.

………_.In the park……._

"_Oh, I just don't know what to do or where to go_." Megan thought miserably as she walked through the park. It was raining profoundly, but she didn't mind the rain, nor did she really care for getting soaked. After walking around for a couple of minutes, she found a park map sign made of brick and leaned upon it to rest. She kept visioning that very night of the car crash over and over. She remembered the pain she felt from the collision; the look on Vince's face when he knew they were gonna collide; their very last kiss that they shared on the dance floor while they slow danced to their song. She remembered that kiss just being short and sweet one because she was a little bit concerned of getting caught and thrown out since they went to a small religious high school. Megan clenched her right fist as she brought it up her chest. The pain was absolutely unbearable.

"I feel… so alone." Megan sobbed softly to herself as a few tears fell.

"Aww, that's not true, I'm here!" came a young man's voice.

"Huh?" Megan gasped as she shot her head up to see who was talking, but the park was completely empty.

"Yooohooo, over here sweetheart!"Came the voice again, but in a different direction.

Megan glanced everywhere, circle by circle. The voice kept coming from all sorts of different directions and Megan grew quickly irritated.

"Ok, show yourself or leave me alone because this little game is getting old." Megan shouted angrily.

"Alright princess, I'll stop." Came the voice once more. Suddenly, someone whispered into Megan's ear from behind.

"Why don't you just turn around then?"

Megan quickly turned around, swearing to herself that she saw something in the corner of her eye, but saw nothing.

"What was that?" Megan asked out loud.

"How about we try once more?"

Megan gasped, shocked from hearing the voice from right behind her again. After hesitating for a brief moment, she turned around to see who the mystery man was. But, once she turned around, she was pushed back into the brick sign and then was locked lip to lip and eye to eye with what appeared to be one of the cynaclons.

The kiss was a short one; the alien boy breaking away first. Megan didn't know what to do or say, she just stood there in shock.

"So, you're the new Mew Mew girl, huh?" He said, letting her go and crossing his arms. Megan just blinked and stared in silence.

"Hmmm, not much of a talker, huh? Well, the names Kisshu and I have a proposition for you, my dear that you may want to consider."

"_Kisshu? So this is the other alien Ichigo and the others were talking about. Did he really just…kiss me? Does he do this to every girl? Wait a minute… HE KISSED ME! How dare he kiss me! And on this day! Why, that arrogant little…."_ Megan thought to herself growing quickly angry.

"Um, hellooo? Are you listening to me, because I don't like it when someone doesn't listen to me." Kisshu said, not noticing the heat rising in Megan's face."Hmmm, still shocked from the kiss are you? I must be pretty good if- OW!

Kisshu was suddenly silenced when Megan full out slapped him across the face.

"How dare you kiss me you evil, arrogant, son of a-a-GRRRRRR! Well, you know!" Megan yelled. She wasn't the kind of person who liked to swear out in public.

There was a few moments of silence before Kisshu slowly brought up his hand to his face where Megan had slapped him, and let out a somewhat eerie chuckle.

"You know, princess, I like your feistiness, but--"Kisshu cut himself off before lunging at Megan, grabbing hold of her wrists and pinning her to the brick wall. Megan struggled to break free, but couldn't find a way. She stopped instantly when Kisshu put his face just inches from her. "Next time you pull a move like that on me again, I'll have to kill you." He said with a serious look on his face. "Now, are you ready to listen to my offer?" he asked.

Megan didn't answer, but looked straight into his eyes, trying to show that she wasn't afraid of him.

"Ok, good. Now, my master Deep Blue see's very great potential in you… as do I." he started with a smirk as he inched his face forwards a little more. "He would very much love it if you joined forces with us, instead of those _Mew Mew_ girls. He also says that, if you do join us, then he'll promise to let you keep those pretty little wings of yours that you enjoy so much...forever."

"But- how did you know… Have you been spying on me?!"Megan asked heatedly.

Kisshu's smile grew a little bigger.

"Think of it as more along the lines of…observing. So, what do you say, princess? Join us?"

Megan softened her eyes for a brief moment.

"So…I'll have to destroy my friends and the rest of my planet?" she asked.

Kisshu nodded. Megan then looked down to the ground, now noticing that the rain was falling harder than before.

"But…I'll get to keep my wings? Really?"

"Yes, it's a promise." Kisshu said, still smiling. A few more silent seconds went by.

"Hmmmm…well, in that case…" Megan said, waiting for the right moment. Then, she felt Kisshu's grip get weak.

"NO!" Megan yelled before freeing her wrists to grab both of his arms. She then swiftly brought her knee up to meet his gut.

Kisshu immediately let go and clenched his stomach and Megan took off further into the park.

"Hey, wait!" Megan heard him shout as she ran with all she could. After a while, she looked back to see if Kisshu was following her, but nothing was, so she turned her head back around. But when she did, she suddenly tried to stop because Kisshu was now standing in front of her, not looking too happy. Megan tried to stop abruptly, but the grass was so wet from the rain, that she slipped and fell over on her back. Feeling little pain, she opened her eyes and saw Kisshu floating right above her.

"You earth girls are so stubborn, it tends to get boring after a while. Now, I must tell you that if you deny joining us, I will have to destroy you." He said before conjuring two ninja knives and putting one of the blades next to her throat.

"You know what, go ahead, kill me! It would do me a great favor!" Megan yelled, tears starting to swim in her eyes. As if her day wasn't bad enough, Kisshu just had to go and make it worse.

"Huh? What are you talking about?!" He asked.

"You have no idea what I have been through… how much pain I have endured, especially on this day. So go ahead, kill me! Because my life means nothing now! I have lost the most precious thing that life could offer and it's something you'll never understand." Megan said, tears now streaming from her eyes. She was not only mad at Kisshu, but also herself because she was wrong…she couldn't pretend to be ok and still be strong, not today. Kisshu couldn't tell she was crying though, because it was raining so hard, he could barely make out certain features on her face.

"Oh yea, and what's that, princess?" he asked with an evil, daring smile.

"Love."

Kisshu floated there, shocked at what she had just said. He felt a sharp pain travel throughout his chest. Did she really think he was so horrible, that his people are so horrible that they didn't know what love was? Suddenly, Kisshu pulled away his knives and made them disappear before he stood up straight on the ground. Megan looked at him, confused as to why he stopped, yet, relieved that he did. Then, unexpectedly, he stretched out his hand and offered it to Megan.

Megan stared at it for a brief moment, wondering if she could trust him or not. Then, deciding to take her chances, she took it, and he helped her up, but didn't let go of her hand.

"You know, you may think that I don't know what love is… but I do."

Megan's eyes got wider as she studied Kisshu's face. He looked truly upset, but she could tell he was trying not to show it.

"Well, then….I'm sorry." Megan said, surprising them both.

For a few moments, they gazed into each other's eyes. Megan's hair was soaked and dripping, as was Kisshu's, but neither of them seemed to care. It seemed for awhile like no one was going to move or talk until finally…

"Well, it doesn't matter what you think since now I'll have to destroy you and the others. But, since it would seem to satisfy you in destroying you now, maybe I'll just wait. Besides, it's just so much fun to keep a little toy around and surprise with a kiss every now and then. Until next time, princess…" Kisshu said before disappearing.

Megan stared at the spot he was last seen and then sighed. It had been a long day so far.

"_Princess, why does he keep calling me princess? And what does he mean by his little toy? Oh, that's just not right! Next time I see him, I'll show what a real toy I can be! Ok, that sounds a little wrong, but I know what I mean, so there!"_ Megan thought to herself before deciding to walk back home.

So many thoughts had gone through her mind_._

"_Why didn't he just kill me? I'm not falling for that whole, 'don't want to satisfy your needs'" mumbo jumbo. He does want to toy with me! Well, mister, two can play that game. We'll see who gets the last laugh in the end!"_ Megan said before running back to the house.

…………_later that night…….._

_Ring, ring!_

"Hello?"

"Hey Meg, it's Ichigo! Just wanted to see if you were ok."

"Um, for the most part, yes, but I think I could have gone without meeting Kisshu."

"You saw Kisshu! Where! I told that creep to stay away from you! Oh, wait until I get my hands on him!"

"Relax Ichigo, I handled it. Besides, I have big plans of my own for him."

"Really? Like what?"

"Don't you worry about it…just trust me, I have it under control. Anyways, Thanks for calling to check upon me. How was your date?"

"Oh, we saw the scariest movie ever! But it was ok because Aoyoma-kun let me hold onto him when I got scared." Ichigo giggled.

"Ha ha, well, I'm glad you had a great time! Well, we better get to bed. School tomorrow!"

"Oh, yay, I'm sooo excited." Ichigo said sarcastically.

"Ha ha, night Ichigo." Megan said before hanging up.

As she crawled into bed, she couldn't help but smile.

………_The End……._


	3. Chapter 3

**Mew Mew Powers**

**Episode 3:**

**A Mew Moon**

………_At Alien Headquarters……._

"Kisshu… it appears you have failed me once again. Is there any particular reason why this girl hasn't been destroyed yet?" Deep Blue asked.

"Well, Master, I thought it odd that she volunteered to be destroyed. Maybe if we try again, when she's not so… depressed, she'll be more influential." Kisshu suggested.

"Really? Because what I thought was maybe your developing feelings for this human, just like you did with the last one," said Deep Blue, sounding slightly agitated.

"No master, I merely see her as a new toy, nothing more," Kisshu assured.

"It better be… fine, we will give the girl one more chance, but be quick about it! She doesn't know the full extent of her powers yet! And it would make things a little less complicated for us if she were to be destroyed quickly."

"If she refuses," Kisshu reminded.

"Hmmmm…yes, IF she refuses."

"As you wish," Kisshu said, before disappearing.

_......After School….._

"Ichigo, hey, wait up!" Megan called out as she ran to meet Ichigo just outside the school gate.

"Oh, hey Meg, how was your day?" Ichigo said with a bright smile.

"Alright I guess. So, off to Café Mew Mew?"

"Yea, as usual. You?"

"Yep, first day!" Megan said with a smile.

"You sure sound excited."

"Yea, well, new jobs are always fun, but I'm sure I'll be over it by tomorrow."

"Trust me, you'll be over it half way through your shift." Ichigo joked.

……_Later at Cafe Mew Mew……._

"Oooooooh! Ahhhhhhhhh! Oh no! Grrrrr, I can't take it anymore!" Megan shouted as Ichigo took her aside.

"Wow, I was wrong, you got over it within your first hour working here." Joked Ichigo.

"Please, Ichigo, this isn't funny. I've been taking orders, cleaning dishes, washing tables, watching Minto stuff her face with tea every 10 minutes, taking orders from Ryou, who I must say is my _least_ favorite person right now, _and_ swept the whole Café _four times_ already. I mean, I better be getting good pay for this!" complained Megan.

"Ha ha, don't worry, you'll get used to it, trust me." Ichigo said before handing Megan a mop and a pail of water. Megan took it, giving Ichigo a 'are-you-serious' look, and then laughed.

"I so hate you right now," she said sarcastically after wrapping an arm around Ichigo's neck for a headlock.

……_..At Alien Headquarter…….._

"Hmmm… why did you want me to destroy you, princess? What was wrong?" Kisshu thought to himself. "Not that I care or anything, just curious….hmmmm, maybe I'll come observe you tonight. I mean, it's not like I have anything better to do since Deep Blue is now leaving all the planning to those two losers." Kisshu thought once more before he drew a smile on his lips.

"Looks like we'll be seeing each other tonight, honey because I have a special gift for you, he he he he…"

…………_.Late at night at Megan's House…………_

"Oh man…. What a busy day! School, work, then homework! Ok, not so bad, but writing a three page essay on the history of Zen gardens is a little difficult." Megan said before plopping down on her bed. "Geez, it is hot in here!" Megan groaned before opening her window to let some air in.

"Ahhhh, that's much better," she added as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the light breeze blow on her face. Before she knew it she was asleep, but she wasn't alone. A few minutes after she had fallen into a deep slumber, the lights had flickered and then turned off. A shadow crept over Megan's face and a hand came slowly through the darkness and carefully swept Megan's bangs aside. Feeling a tingling sensation from the hair, Megan fluttered her eyes open and was about to scream until a cold hand covered her mouth.

"Shhhh princess, wouldn't be polite to wake everyone up, now would it? Ha ha." Kisshu joked.

Megan didn't know if she was more annoyed or afraid of Kisshu at this point. His piercing yellow eyes were glowing brightly in the dark and the smirk he gave made him both evil, yet seductive. Slowly removing his hand, Megan cleared her throat.

"What do you want Kisshu? Because I'm really tired and I don't want to deal with you tonight. Come back tomorrow at a more decent hour, or when I'm not busy." Megan said before throwing a pillow over her head.

"Well, hunny, I would love to, but this was the only time I was sure we could be alone together." Said Kisshu.

"But, I don't want to be alone with you because you annoy me and you're trying to destroy my planet, so, I pretty much just don't like you." Stated Megan, setting the pillow now off to the side.

"Aww, c'mon now princess, don't you want to just stretch your wings and fly with me?" Kisshu coaxed.

_"That does sound nice…except for the being with him part."_ Megan thought.

"Yea, but I would much rather sleep instead." Megan said before closing her eyes.

"Really? Would it still seem less tempting if I took….THIS!" Kisshu said before snatching Megan's heart necklace from around her neck. Megan immediately snapped up and tried to make a grab for it but Kisshu was too fast and flew outside the window.

"Give that back now!" Megan said sternly. She was now furious.

"Hmmm, maybe I will…. If you come out and play with me, ha ha ha." Kisshu sneered.

Megan released a growl before sprouting her wings and lunging towards Kisshu out the window. Expecting the attack, he quickly got out of the way and started to fly away, his laughter echoing throughout the sky. Determine to get the necklace back (and possibly kill Kisshu) Megan flew off after him, quickly catching up. A few minutes later, they were flying over the river just outside of town before Kisshu quickly turned around, flashed a smirk, and the disappeared before Megan could reach him.

Fuming, Megan searched frantically for Kisshu, but couldn't find him.

Suddenly, she felt two arms wrap tightly around her.

"MMMmmm, you're so warm, princess." Kisshu whispered in her ear.

"_Grrrrr,_ get off of me!" Megan demanded, breaking free from his grip before he disappeared once more. This time, he appeared on the bridge that crossed over the river.

"Kisshu, give that necklace back now, or I will kill you!" Threatened Megan.

"It is pretty, isn't it? Oh well, I have no use for it now that we're here." Kisshu said before letting the necklace slip from his fingers and into the rushing water below.

"NO!" Megan yelled before trying to go after it. She was suddenly stopped by humungus vines that appeared from the ground and wrapped around her tightly, making sure she had no movement at all.

"Well, now that I know you can't go anywhere, I'm going to ask you once more to join forces with us. We could be great, you and I… and Deep Blue and the others of course. What do ya say, princess?" Kisshu asked as he tilted Megan's chin upward towards him with one hand.

Megan was so enraged that tears began to swell up in her eyes.

"I-I hate you." She said quietly, but loud enough for Kisshu to hear.

"Wh-what?" Kisshu said, astounded by what she had just said.

"You have no idea…no idea of what you had just done. That necklace…. Is the only reminder I have of…of… him. And you completely and carelessly tossed it away, like it wasn't worth anything… But it was…. It was worth… _everything_ to me!" Megan choked.

"But…how-" Kisshu was very confused and a little bit… hurt?

"I'll tell you how since you seem so interested in making my life so miserable. It was a gift…a very special gift given to me from the love of my life. The love of my life who is now dead because of someone who was so careless… careless just like you! And so… I hate you… I HATE YOU!" Megan screamed.

Kisshu floated there for numerous moments in shock. Not only could he believe what she had told him, but that he actually cared.

Megan could feel the vines weaken and slide from her body and she immediately lunged for the river.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she heard Kisshu's voice call out before plunging into the freezing water. Using some of her power to give her clear vision and light to see, she searched frantically for the necklace. She searched and searched but she soon realized that she couldn't hold her breath much longer. Still looking for the necklace, she tried to quickly think of a spell to help her breathe, but with the water so cold, she couldn't think. She could feel her body get weaker and she was about to give out, until she saw something shine in the water. Quickly, she reached out and grabbed hold of it, but she was too weak to swim back up to the top.

The last thing she felt was someone grabbing hold of her waist and then she blacked out.

………………………………………_.._

Gasping for air, Kisshu drug Megan to shore and laid her on her back. Noticing right away that she wasn't breathing, he attempted to resuscitate. After a couple attempts, he noticed her right hand was in a tight clutch and also saw something slim and silver run between two of her fingers. She had found the necklace. Finally, Megan began to spit out some water and cough her way back to life, not daring to release her right hand.

"Wow, you earth girls are really, really stupid." Kisshu gasped. "Not that I care or anything, but are you alright?"

"Well, if you don't care, then why do you want to know? Why didn't you just leave me there to die? Aren't you ordered to destroy me or whatever?" Megan said, trying to fill her lungs with air.

"Well now, that wouldn't be any fun, now would it; letting you kill yourself." Kisshu sneered.

"Whatever." Megan shivered before trying to get up. Trying to steady herself as she stood, she wobbled for a bit and was about to fall back down before Kisshu caught her.

"Well, well, looks like you'll need some assistance to get home." he offered.

"I don't need your assistance, and why are you so keen to help me?" Megan demanded.

"Ha, you wish princess. Fine, if you think you can get back home by yourself, be my guest." Kisshu said before dropping Megan to the ground and dusting off his hands. Taking a slight hard thud to the ground, Megan wobbled back up and steadied herself. She still felt a little weak, but was determined to go home and be as far away from Kisshu as possible.

"Fine," Megan scoffed before letting out a few coughs and then took off into the night. But that ended shortly when she fell right back to the ground. She heard Kisshu's laughter echo through the night.

"Wings a little wet, princess?" he asked.

Megan looked behind her and notice that her wings were drenched. She would have to now walk 12 blocks to get home.

Getting back up once more and putting her wings away, she started to walk towards the bridge, shivering along the way. A bit surprised at her determination, Kisshu brought himself infront of her.

"Ok, princess, why don't you just let your prince charming help you home?" Kisshu said with his usual smirk.

"Ha, PLEASE tell me your not referring to yourself!" Megan said with a little laugh through her chattering teeth.

Kisshu's smirk faded.

"Fine then, if you want to walk all that way, then have fun. I'm outta here." he said, getting ready to fly away.

"Hey, wait!" Megan stopped him, soon regretting what she was about to say next. Slowly, he turned back around and crossed his arms.

"Can you…you know… takemehomeorwhatever." Megan said quickly.

Kisshu put his smile back on.

"What was that?"

"Don't push it." Megan said sternly, trying to stop her teeth from chattering.

"Ha ha, that's my princess." He said before picking up the shivering wet Mew Mew before him. As he took off, Megan could feel the cool wind blow past them which didn't help her feel any warmer. She had no choice but to bring her body closer to Kisshu's, which he had no objection to as he held her tightly close. It seemed to be forever when they reached Megan's bedroom.

"Well, there you go hunny, sleep tight now." Said Kisshu after setting Megan on her feet in her room and turned around to leave.

"Kisshu… um.. thanks for..you know..saving me." Megan said hesitantly. He just responded by flashing his usual smirk, but Megan wasn't finished.

"Even though none of this would have happened if you just wouldn't have come tonight, stolen my necklace, and throw it into a river which nearly drowned me, so, yea, thanks for everything!" Megan said sarcastically before weakly getting up to put the necklace in a fancy looking wooden jewelry box.

"Hmph, whatever." he responded before disappearing and then reappearing right behind Megan. "See you later princess." He whispered into her ear before giving her a quick peck on the cheek and then disappearing for good.

Blushing from what just happened, Megan touched the spot where Kisshu had kissed her.

"Uck, what a arrogant little….little…" Megan couldn't think of anything, which made her more flustered and angry. After putting on some dry, comfy clothes she turned off the light and laid in her bed. Then, remembering one thing she forgot to do, she sat up, kneeled on the bed, closed the window and locked it.

_.................The Next Morning..................._

Ringing loudly throughout the room, Megan turned off her alarm as she groggily got up.

"I don't even have class today and I still have to get up at 8am, ugh, I hate chores! I can't believe they're making me do this, I didn't think it was allowed!" Megan said to herself bitterly. "Oh well, I better get started."

As she cleaned the house and washed the dishes, Megan kept playing her memories from last night. She had just realized that she almost had drowned, and if it weren't for Kisshu, she would of been dead by now.

"Well, he shouldn't have thrown my necklace in the river, the stupid knuckle-headed McSpaz-a-tron!" Megan thought out loud.

"Whoa! We're did THAT come from?" She laughed. "Knuckle-headed McSpaz-a-tron? Ha! Well, that's done! Time for a nap I think!" Megan said before throwing herself on the couch and immediately falling into a deep slumber.

……………_Later at Café Mew Mew…………_

"Wow Megan, you sure look tired! Were you up late?" Retasu asked.

"(YAWN) You could say that." Megan said groggily.

"Yea, probably figuring out how to skip out on classes, no doubt." Ichigo said sarcastically.

"What are you talking about? (YAWN) I only have classes Mondays, Wednesday, and Fridays." Megan said.

"Oh, ha ha, my bad! Anyways, why were you up so late then?" Ichigo then asked.

"Ugh, I don't even want to talk about it!" Megan said before laying her head in her arms on a table.

"That bad huh? Was it because of a boy?" Purin asked sarcastically.

"Yea, I guess… boys are stupid!" mumbled Megan.

"Aww, we're not all that bad." Wesley stated, coming out from the kitchen, "why don't you take the day off and get some rest."

"WHA!!!!!"All the girls screamed.

"Hey, how come we never get days off when we're tired, huh!" Ichigo argued.

"Hmm? What are you talking about? I have never seen any of you guys exhausted." Wesley said.

"That's because you're always in the kitchen while Ryou supervises." Minto pointed out.

"Well, someone's got to make the food," Wesley laughed, "besides, the college life is rough and can be quite tiring. Believe me, I know!" Wesley said.

"Well, if your sure, I mean, if you really don't need me I would hate to be in the way, so, I'll see you guys later, ok? BYE!" Megan said quickly before running out the door before anyone could stop her.

"_Ok, Wesley is seriously the only guy I like in this world right now, (sigh), I think all I really needed was some fresh air!"_ Megan thought as she let the fall breeze fill her nostrils. It was nice to have a slight chilly breeze every now and then. After a few blocks, Megan came across the river where she was with Kisshu last night. She pictured the scene from her yelling at Kisshu and then going in after the necklace. She thought of the long dreadful moments of being underwater without air. She didn't realized it at the time, but it was the worst feeling in the world not being able to draw one last breath. She felt so helpless.

"_That was a rather stupid thing to do, but this necklace means everything to me." _Megan thought as she touched the diamond heart around her neck.

"_(Sigh) Oh well, it's over." _ She thought before continuing her walk home.

………………_At the Alien Headquarters……………_

"Well, last night sure was fun." Kisshu said sarcastically to himself out loud.

He was just casually laying down on the stone floor; his hands behind his head, which was also relaxing on a rock.

"Earth girls are sooo stupid, why on earth would you risk your life for a piece of material. What selfish creatures. And what did she mean by _him_? Who is this guy? Some old boyfriend, no doubt. Hmmmm. I think I'm going to go have some fun with the other Mew Mew's today, I haven't seen them in a while, they probably miss me! Ha ha." Kisshu laughed before taking off to Earth.

When he arrived outside of Café Mew Mew, he noticed the girls were just about done closing up inside.

"Ha ha, this should be fun." He said, eyeing on what he would use as his victim for his predacyte.

………………_In Café Mew Mew…………………………_

"Whew! We're finally done for the day." Ichigo said sounding exhausted.

"Yea, I know. (YAWN) Now we can go get some sleep." Minto said, taking one last sip of her tea.

"So, what do you suppose was wrong with Megan?" Retasu asked sounding a bit worried.

"Oh, I don't know, she said it had something to do with a boy. Probably Ryou or something." Ichigo said jokingly while relaxing in a chair.

"Sorry to disappoint you Ichigo, but I can assure you it wasn't me." Came Ryou's voice from behind. Ichigo nearly fell out of her chair with both surprise and embarrassment.

"Oh, Ryou! Didn't see you there, ha ha." She said, turning a little pink in the face.

"Hmmmm. Well, if you girls are done, you may leave. Tomorrow you have some important business to do." He said turning around to leave.

"Wait, what kind of business? Ryou! GRRRR. I hate it when he ignores me like that, it's so annoying!" Ichigo yelled.

"Calm down Ichigo, we'll find out tomorrow." Zakuro said.

"Yea, I'll see ya guys tomorrow!" Purin yelled before going out the door. Suddenly, a high pitched screamed came from outside.

"Purin!" Ichigo yelled as they all ran to see what was wrong. When they bursted outside, they found Purin laying on the ground.

"Sorry, I tripped, totally caught me by surprise, ha ha." Purin said, sounding slightly embarrassed.

"Well, that's a relief we thought maybe –

"Kisshu was here? Ha ha, well here I am! Ready to have some fun?" Came Kisshu's drawling voice from above.

"Alien alert, alien alert!" shouted Masha, who came buzzing through the Café window.

"Thanks Masha, great to know." Ichigo said sarcastically. "Kisshu, what do you want!" she yelled.

"Oh, nothing from you, my dear, not anymore. I just was bored and decided to destroy you today. Hope you can survive without your newest member."

"Bring it on then, show us what you got." Purin yelled determinedly as they all transformed.

"Hmmm, alright then." Kisshu said before allowing a predacyte to go free on a nearby salamander just outside the Café. "Everyone play nicely now." He laughed once more before leaving.

The salamander had quickly grown into a huge, green dragon-like creature, only it had no wings. Apparently though, it could release surges of water since it attempted the attack on the girls. All able to jump out of the way, Ichigo took out her Strawberry Bell and released it's energy. Making it a direct hit on the salamanders belly, it seemed to show little effect.

"Alright then, Retasu, you try it!" Ichigo yelled.

"Water blast!" Retasu yelled. It had the same effect as Ichigo's attack by doing absolutely nothing.

"We'll have to all combine our powers together. None of ours is going to work alone." Zakuro said.

"Alright then, let's go!" Ichigo shouted determinedly.

As they all casted they're power onto the creature, it seemed to be doing a lot, but it wasn't destroying the creature completely.

"Ugh, why won't it die!" Purin shouted.

"I don't know, but I don't know how much longer I can keep this up!" Minto answered.

"I-I feel a bit…weak." Retasu said.

"Hold on girls, we can do this!" assured Ichigo. The girls kept struggling, but still held on. They could feel themselves getting weaker by the second. That is, until they noticed another light of power came into play.

"Megan!" Ichigo yelled in relief. Megan had indeed come back and she was fully transformed in her sparkly blue outfit and wings.

"C'mon girls, just a little bit longer!" She encouraged. Soon enough, the creature gave a huge cry and shrunk down to a normal sized salamander as Masha collected the predacyte. All the girls, but Megan, collapsed to the ground and tried to catch their breath.

"Th-thanks Megan. C-couldn't have done it…..without you." Ichigo breathed.

"Hey, glad to help. How about we go and ask Wesley to make us some tea." Megan offered as she helped her up.

"That… would be… nice." Minto said, getting up slowly.

"Yea, it does.. oh, and Megan?" Zakuro said as Megan turned her attention towards her.

"Next time, come a little bit quicker so we don't look like such weak losers, ok?" she joked.

"Ha ha, alright, sounds good." Megan smiled as they all untransformed and went inside the café for their desired tea.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Ok, this chapter is kind of short, but I'm hopefully going to write chapter 4 soon. If you could leave me some reviews, it would encourage me to write faster! Lol._

_Oh, and I do not own any of these characters! I'm sure you all know this, but I better write it anyway, ha ha._


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4:

Spooky Mew Mew

…………_.At Ichigo's House in the afternoon……._

"Well, Masha, Ryou says we're invited to the Grand Halloween Ball tonight and I have no idea what to be! I suppose it would just be easier to be a cat, but that's so original! Hmmm… maybe I'll call the girls and we can all go costume shopping, that'll be fun!" Ichigo suggested to the little pink puff ball as it excitedly agreed.

"Call girls, call girls!" he shouted repeatedly.

"Alright Masha, I'm on it." Ichigo laughed as she grabbed her cell, "I'll call Retasu first."

_…(Phone Rings)... "Hello?" _

"Hey Retasu, it's Ichigo! Listen, have you found a costume for tonight?"

"_Ummmm, no actually. I've been so busy with other things that I haven't actually thought about it."_

"Really? That's great!" Ichigo said excitedly.

_"It is?"_

"Yea, I haven't found a costume yet either, so I was thinking us girls could go find some together!"

_"Ok, sounds great! But, aren't you going as a cat?" _ Retasu asked.

"Hmm? No, what would make you think that?"

_"Well, you do have the feline senses, I just thought that..well, you would choose it!"_

"Hmm, you don't say. Well, anyways, you're up for the shopping, right?"

_"Oh, yes, of course! I'll call Purin and Zakuro and tell them to meet us at the costume store down town at, let's say...two o'clock?"_

"Ok, sounds great, I'll call Minto and Megan then. See ya later!" (_CLICK)._

"Alright Minto, your next!" Ichigo said as she dialed Minto's number. As expected, she didn't answer.

_"Hi, you have reached Minto's cell. Obviously I'm unable to receive your call, leave a message and I might possibly call back." (BEEP)_

"Hey Minto, it's Ichigo! You don't have to call back or anything, even though I'm sure you wouldn't anyway, but me and hopefully the rest of the girls are going to go look for costumes for tonight if you want to come. Meet us at Zaud's House of Terror around two. Hope to see ya there!" she messaged before hanging up the phone.

"And last, but certainly not the least, Megan!"

_…(Phone rings)…_ _"What do YOU want?" _came a funny sarcastic tone on the other end of the line.

"Oh, nothing, just wanted to know if you had gotten a costume for the thing tonight." laughed Ichigo.

"_Well, I was thinking of just making things a little less complicated and just be a fairy, but I think I better get a more appropriate costume, ha ha. My other one's a little too short for comfort."_

"Haha, ok, well, just meet up at Zaud's House of Terror at two, ok?"

_"Alrighty, I will see ya then!"_

"Alright, bye." Ichigo said before hanging up.

"Hmmm… what on earth will I be?" she asked herself out loud as she plopped down on her bed.

"Kitty-cat, kitty-cat!" Masha cried.

"Masha, I told you, cat is too original now." Ichigo informed.

"Masha, be Masha!" he cried this time. Ichigo couldn't help but laugh.

"Ha ha, alright Masha, if I don't have a costume by the end of the day, I'll dress up like you, ok?" she told him, praying to herself that she would find a outfit. She couldn't imagine going to a ball dressed as a pink fluff ball.

……………………_Alien Base……………….._

_"Well, Kisshu, since you have trouble following orders, we're going to try and focus back on the Mew Aqua and locate some before the Mew Mew's find them first. It would be tragic if it gets into the wrong hands." _Said the very agitated Deep Blue.

"Yes sir, I have actually been doing some work on my own and have come to find that there might be some Mew Aqua in a local theatre in Tokyo where there is to be a ball held tonight." Pai informed.

"Hmph, do you plan on going dancing Pai?" Kisshu teased as Taruto snickered.

"Please Kisshu, you might want to take this mission more seriously now because joking about it has definitely gotten you nowhere." He replied, satisfied to receive a glare from his friend. "Anyways, I mention the ball because I have heard that the Mew Mew's will be attending so we will have to devise a well thought out plan." He finished.

_"Very good Pai. If you do get the chance, destroy them all! Otherwise, get me that Mew Aqua!" _Deep Blue ordered.

…………_.At Zaud's House of Terror………………….._

"Hey everyone! Glad you all could make it!" Ichigo said, happy to see all five girls waiting for her outside the shop.

"Well, let's get started!" Purin said excitedly as she clambered through the entrance.

The place definitely passed as terrifying. It was dark and gloomy with a bunch of gory costumes and merchandise with cotton spider webs filling the whole ceiling and walls. There were few black and red lights blinking around the store but the girls were on a mission to find a more classy costume.

"Maybe we should ask for help, this is a big store and we don't have too much time." Retasu said before ringing the service bell.

_DING……..DING DING…….._

"Hello? Is anyone here? (_DING DING)_" After no answer or any sign of movement, the girls decided to just look around.

"Hey Minto, I think I found you something that you would enjoy!" Ichigo giggled as she popped open a can of snakes at her.

"Ahhh! Ichigo, I swear I'm gonna kill you!" Minto yelled as she ran away from the pile of fake serpents.

"Enough goofing around you two, we don't have enough ti-AAAAAHHHH!" Zakuro shrieked as a huge ugly black spider landed on her right shoulder. Suddenly, it was whipped away by a string, which was attached to a long thin stick, which was being held by Purin, who was in fits of laughter.

"Sorry Zakuro, I couldn't help myself."

Megan couldn't help but laugh too before she began looking at some eerie masks. As she browsed she noticed a mask that looked like the doll face in the "Saw" movie series. She studied it for a moment and noticed that there were no holes for the eyes… instead, they were replaced with real-looking ones. It was almost unbelievable that they were fake.

"_Wow, that looks so realistic! So, how exactly are people suppose to see? Through those tiny pupils?" _ Megan thought as she examined the eyes. Suddenly, they slowly looked up into hers. Megan quickly jumped back as she felt her heart racing rapidly in her chest.

"_Whoa."_ She whispered as she stared back. After a few moments of having a one-way staring eye contest, she began to doubt what she saw. "Hey guys? Come look at this!" she yelled, not daring to take away her eye contact.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked as they all clustered around her.

"I may be crazy, but I could have sworn those eyes moved." Megan said slowly, pointing at the mask. Everyone stared from her to the mask, watching to see what would happen. After a few quite moments, they all inched their faces in to study the eyes.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGG!" The masked yelled as it jerked and shook his head rapidly towards them.

The girls shrieked in fear as they all began to run around the store. After banging into each other multiple times, they finally stopped when they saw a man rip off the mask and laugh hysterically.

"Oh my goodness-- you should have seen your-- Oh my goodness—I can't believe it! – It gets them—every time! Haha." The man said as he took some breaths in between to laugh.

"You… think that's…funny! You almost scared us to…death!" Purin yelled in between breaths as they all tried to calm themselves.

"Oh, I am sorry, but I couldn't help myself! Anyways, let me introduce myself… my name is Zaud Jr., owner of Zaud's House of Terror, if you couldn't already guess!" Zaud said cheerfully. He apparently was the opposite of scary, even with his dark colored clothes and black stubby beard.

"Nice to meet you. We're just here for some costumes." Said Megan, taking a few more deep breaths.

"Ah, well, you've come to the right place! What kind of costume are you gals looking for? The classic mummy or witch? Or something more formal like a princess? Oh! How about a hippie!" He suggested.

"Hippie?" Minto asked.

"Um, it's an American thing, I'll explain later. Although, I think Retasu would look like an excellent hippie!" Megan said, pondering on the thought.

"M-me? What makes you think that?" Retasu asked quietly.

"I don't know, just something about you makes me see you in a bright rainbow outfit with colorful glasses and hair." Megan replied, imagining Retasu in a colorful hippie outfit.

"Well then, why don't you go try this on dear and see what you think. Changing rooms are in the back there." Zaud informed, handing Retasu a hippie costume along with some round purple lensed glasses. "Ok, who else wants to try on something?"

"Um, well, have any fairy costumes?" requested Megan.

"Oh yes! Just tell me what color you want! There's red, yellow, green, pink, purple, blue, and orange!" Zaud replied enthusiastically.

"Um… let's go red." Megan decided.

"Alright! Red it is! And if you want, there's some wings, tiara's, and wands in isle 5." He said before handing Megan the costume. "Alright, next? Oh, you miss, you could really workout this outfit right here." Added Zaud as he put a black and white costume in front of Minto.

"That's a _maid_ costume. You think I should be a _maid_? I look like a _maid_ to you?" Minto asked, growing a little irritated every time the word "maid" came across her lips.

"Ah-uh-not just any maid-uh- no siree, ha ha, a very…very…." Zaud seemed to have a loss for words. He looked like he was a little afraid of Minto at this point.

"A very appealing maid." Zakuro finished trying to make matters better. Of course, in an instant, Minto was very excited to hear a complement from her idol.

"Really? Appealing? Alright, I'll take it!" Minto squealed.

"Why don't you try it on first, see if you truly like it." Zakuro persuaded.

"Ok." Minto said dreamily as she walked gracefully to the dressing rooms.

"And what about you my dear? I see you in something mysterious like, this perhaps?" Zaud said, whipping out a purple genie outfit with gold trimming. Zakuro looked it over and shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" she said before taking it back to the changing room.

"Alright, so I have two more to go? Any ideas? Or should I just guess and see what you think?" Zaud asked Ichigo and Purin.

"Um, well, I don't want anything that looks silly or scary. Something cute would be nice. But absolutely NO cat outfits." Ichigo declared.

"I'll take the silliest, most craziest thing you got!" Purin said excitedly.

"Ok, ok, let's see here. How about this?" he asked Purin. It was a Disco Dancer outfit. Like Retasu, the outfit was very colorful, except it was stripes instead of tie-dye, and it came with a huge brown afro and sleek black shoes. The glasses that also came with the outfit also resembled Retasu's but these had yellow lenses.

"Awesome!" Purin cheered as she ran for a room.

"Ok, and you, my dear, hmmm, maybe a nurse?"

"A nurse? You mean like, with scrubs? That doesn't sound cute at all." Ichigo said.

"No, certainly not scrubs. You know, with the whit outfit and cool hat?" Zaud explained as he held the costume in front of her.

"Oh, yes! Hmm, this could be very cute! I'll try it on, thanks!" Ichigo smiled. Suddenly, she felt three people come up from behind.

"We'll take them!" Minto said eagerly as Retasu and Megan nodded in agreement. "Oh, nice costume Ichigo, are you going to go try it on?"

"Yeah, was just on my way actually. Well, I'll be right back." She answered before Zakuro and Purin came up front also. "Man, that was fast, especially you Purin. Weren't you just here?"

"Yea, but I wanted to hurry and put this on, I loved it!" Purin panted.

"Yea, mine was great also." Zakuro agreed, although she sounded like she could care less.

"Awesome, well, like I said, I'll be back!" Ichigo said while everyone got in line to pay.

After trying on her outfit, like the others, Ichigo felt that it was the one. After paying for hers and thanking Zaud for his assistance, they all went home to get prepped up for the ball.

_"This should be fun! I can't wait for Aoyoma-kun to see me! I'm so glad Ryou told me we're allowed to bring dates. This is so exciting! I finally get to dance with him. Ahhhhhhh."_ Ichigo thought dreamily as she checked herself out in her mirror.

……_..At Alien Headquarters…….._

"So, I have instigated a plan. The Mew Aqua reading is coming from within the floor beneath the ballroom where the dance is to be held. That means that you two are going to have to distract the Mew Mew's if they get near the floor or somehow find out we're there." Pai instructed.

"Yea yea, we do the dirty work while you claim the glory, we get it." Taruto scoffed.

"Hmph, we are all in this together so we shall all claim the glory if we _all_ follow directions." Pai corrected while staring rigidly at Kisshu.

"I know, I know, but following the rules is _bor-ing_. I just like to make things a little more exciting." Kisshu explained looking quite relaxed and unworried.

"Yea, maybe for you, but please try to remember we are here to save our planet, not to satisfy your personal needs and wants." Pai reminded. Kisshu shot him a glare before crossing his arms and pretended that he was no longer listening. Knowing this, Pai continued, "We will leave in one hour and hopefully just quickly get in and get out. With any luck, those Mew Mew's won't interfere, but in case they do… leave the new one to me." He ended before giving Kisshu one last solemn look before disappearing.

"Psh, whatever, I don't care. She's a stubborn little creature and has some serious issues." Kisshu said out loud to himself.

"Yea, whatever, you keep telling yourself that." Taruto said before also disappearing.

"Hmph, you guys are nuts, I'm telling you, I don't care for the creature. I am _sooo _over humans." Kisshu assured himself. "Like I've been saying, she's just a toy, nothing more." Then, unexpectedly, a very happy looking Megan appeared in Kisshu's mind. Visualizing this seem to put him at ease and comfort. "Aaaaaarrrrrggggg." Kisshu growled trying to snap out of it. "I think I'll have to destroy her tonight whether she gets in the way or not." Kisshu said angrily before finding some place more relaxing.

………_..At The Halloween Ball……._

"Hey Ryou, thanks for inviting us!" Ichigo said as her, Retasu, and Purin as they made their way through the ballroom doors.

"Yea, no problem, you girls deserved it. Anyways, this was the 'business' I was talking about." Ryou informed. When they walked into the room, the girls were filled with awe. It was filled with black, orange, and white balloons and had many assorted sweets on the buffet table and everyone looked so fantastic in their unique costumes, well…some unique.

"I have seen 4 cat costumes so far—4! Wait, no! 5, 5 cat costumes _so far_." Ichigo pointed out.

"Ok Ichigo, we get it already, the cat costume is too original, we believed you after the first 500 times you told us." Purin sighed.

"Oh, sorry, ha ha. I wonder when the others are coming especially-

"Your patient that's been _dying_ to see you?" came a voice from behind. Knowing instantly who it was, Ichigo quickly turned around as stars seemed to dance in her eyes.

"Ma-Masaya! I'm so glad you could make it!" Ichigo laughed dreamily.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for the world." Masaya said. He was dressed as a very classy vampire. "The others just came in if you want to go say hi, and then, if you want, we can dance" He offered with a smile.

"Yea, sure." Ichigo sighed as they made their way towards Minto, Zakuro, and Megan. Ichigo had to admit, Minto did look like a sophisticated maid, and Zakuro totally looked great in the genie outfit. The classic bun didn't look bad at all on her either. When Ichigo saw Megan, she had to take a double-take. She almost didn't recognize her since she had soft, curly hair. Her skirt was a little bit longer than her Mew Mew one and it seemed to flow over her body. The top half was one strap and it ended a few inches above her belly button. In between the bodice and skirt was a mesh material, which was also what her wings were made out of. These were way bigger than her normal ones, but it did match the outfit better. And then, to top it all off, she wore a sparkly gold tiara, gold jewelry, and red high heels.

"Hey guys! Wow Megan ,what made you want to have curls?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know, just something new I guess. Why, does it look bad?" she asked as she lightly touched her hair.

"No, no, it looks great!" Ichigo assured.

"Oh, thanks, well, I'm going to go find Ryou to thank him, I'll be right back." Megan said before departing to the other side of the room.

"Hey Ryou!" Megan announced as she came up from behind him. Ryou, who just took a sip of some punch almost spat it back out when he turned around and saw Megan. Luckily, for both of them, he was able to bring it down.

"Hey, Megan… nice costume." He stuttered.

"Oh, thanks, I like yours too! Let me guess, prince charming?" Megan laughed.

"Oh, um, yea. So, enjoying yourself so far?" He asked, setting down his drink.

"Oh yea, the first 3 minutes have been great, hope the rest of the evening is like this." Megan joked. "How about you?"

"Oh, it's been great so far. Did you say hi to Purin and Retasu yet?" Ryou asked before pointing them out.

"Oh, no, I've seen them but I have yet to talk to them, so, I guess I'll just go do that now." Megan laughed. "I'll see ya later, hey, maybe you'll find your _true love_ tonight." She joked before leaving a slightly red-faced prince.

………_.Just outside the theatre…….._

"OK, I'll go over this one last time. Kisshu, you will be watching from the ballroom windows outside to see if any of the Mew Mew's leave. If you do, you will _only_ go to Taruto and inform him. Taruto, you will watch the hallway that leads to the room I'll be occupying. If Kisshu misses anyone and they come through the hallway, stop them. I should know if you are in need of assistance or not. In the meantime, I'll be collecting the Mew Aqua." Pai reminded.

"_If_ it's even real Mew Aqua." Kisshu said arrogantly. Pai just ignored him. "Come Taruto, we must start immediately." He said before they both left Kisshu outside.

"Alrighty, time to be on the lookout, (YAWN) what fun." Kisshu said sarcastically before flying up to one of the ballroom windows. Being careful so no one would see, he peeked inside.

……_..Back inside……….._

"Hey Retasu, Purin! You guys look groovy! Ha ha." Megan teased.

"Thanks! Our costumes totally rock! I just LOVE my afro, ha ha." Purin laughed.

"Yea, they are great. They are actually comfortable too!" Retasu decided.

"That's good. Oooo, I love this song." Megan said excitedly. Since people from all around the world came to this ball, they played a variety of music from different countries. It was a slow song sung by Enrique Iglesias, which was called "Hero."

"Oh man, I'll be right back; I have to dance to this one!" Megan said before dashing back to the punch table. She looked very graceful for a girl jogging in high heels. "Ryou, dance with me, now!" She demanded as nicely as possible before grabbing his arm. A little shocked at Megan's sudden enthusiasm, (and strength), he felt like he had no choice. With one hand on her waist and the other in her right hand, he led Megan in slow, small circles.

"Sorry for the sudden outburst, but I really like this song and I wanted to dance with somebody." Megan explained.

"Well, there is a roomful of guys that I'm sure would be happy to dance with you." Ryou informed.

"True, but I would rather dance with a friend." Megan smiled.

"Oh, alright then, but don't expect me to dance with you all night, otherwise-

"You won't have time to find your damsel-in-distress?" Megan taunted.

"No, otherwise I'm going to have to explain to everyone that we're just friends." Ryou pointed out.

"Why would you have to do that? Who thinks we're more than friends?" Megan laughed. Her and Ryou? Hilarious!

"No one, but people might assume that… you know, if we only dance with each other, then…

"Ryou, please, just stop talking. Don't worry, I won't ask you to dance with me the whole night, ok?" Megan laughed as she looked up into Ryou's icy blue gaze.

"Ok." He agreed with a small smile. After staring at each other for a few, silent, awkward moments, they finally began to look around the room.

"Om my gosh, look at Ichigo and Masaya! They look adorable! Ha ha." Megan laughed as she pointed out to Ryou a very pleased-looking Ichigo and a happy-looking Masaya dancing together. Ryou seemed more disgusted by the scene than amused.

"Girls." He muttered.

"Oh, shut up. I think you're just jealous." Megan said, not really meaning it.

"Shut up, I am not. " He replied somewhat upset of this remark. Megan just rolled her eyes, not wanting to test his temper.

"Boys." She muttered before being tapped on the shoulder by Zakuro.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but Wesley just called and said he got a reading from the radar that showed some Mew Aqua that could be located on the floor below us." She said.

"Oh, well then, you two start heading down, I'll grab the others." Ryou instructed before making his way towards Ichigo and Masaya.

"Alright, let's go." Megan said as they calmly made their way to the floor below.

………_Just outside……._

"Ok, where are you Mew Mew's? How am I supposed to spot them when they all have these ridiculous looking outfits on? What has this place come to?" Kisshu wondered. "Hmmm…hey, a cat! I bet that's Ichigo…or maybe that one, over there.... or the other one by- oh- forget it." He said, sounding irritated. Then, he spotted a familiar face.

"So, that blond guy is here. Hmmm, whose that he's dancing with? Maybe it's my princess. Ha ha." He joked. "Wait that _is_ my princess!" Kisshu growled, "No, I will not let this happen again! She is mine and mine alone! I'm gonna-wait, no. I can't… I can't feel this way. She-she has to be destroyed… tonight!" Kisshu demanded.

He couldn't take it anymore, this feeling he kept receiving whenever he saw or thought about her, about Megan. How could he feel this way, she was so stubborn, and difficult, and…and… different. She was definitely different from any other girl, which made her more interesting and…desirable.

"Hmmm, well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try, I mean, look at me! What's not to like?" Kisshu thought. "Anyways, time to focus. Where are the other Mew Mew's?" he asked himself before he spotted Megan again, this time with Zakuro, who was now leaving the room.

"Uh oh, better warn Taruto. On second thought, maybe I'll just wait and see what those two can do on their own." Kisshu snickered. He knew he would get in trouble for this later.

……_.On the second floor, just below the ballroom…….._

"We better hurry, otherwise the cynaclons might show up." Zakuro said as they walked down the hallway.

"I'm afraid you're too late for that." Came a young voice. Suddenly, Taruto appeared before them. "Nice outfits but I don't think they'll be able to protect you from me, ha ha."

"What are you, 5? You think we're scared of you?" Megan asked.

"You should be if you know what's good for you." He threatened.

"Whatever pipsqueak. Here, have a nice big lollipop." Megan offered as she snapped her fingers. All of a sudden, Taruto's mouth was occupied with a very huge lollipop. After some difficulty of getting it out, he angrily threw it down.

"That's it, powder puff, I'm gonna crush you into fairy dust." Taruto said before releasing something bright from his hands. Quickly ducking out of the way, the ball of light went down the hallway and crashed out the window.

"Ok, enough fooling around!" Zakuro yelled, "Mew Metamorphosis." After both Megan and Zakuro transformed into the Mew selves, they quickly wasted no time.

"Ribbon whiplash." Zakuro yelled.

"What the-" Taruto was taken by surprise he felt Zakuro's ribbon wrap tightly around him.

"OK, my turn… Frozen Fusion!" Megan said before Taruto was formed in a huge ice cube. "There, now don't go anywhere while we're gone." Megan teased as the other Mew Mew girls met up, still in their costumes .

"What'd we miss?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing, just had a little fun while we waited." Megan explained.

"Hmmm, well this serves you right you evil, arrogant boy! Maybe this will teach you not to mess with us!" Purin yelled at Taruto, who could apparently still hear and move a little.

"Ummmm, Purin, it might be a little hard for him to take you seriously with that hair and outfit." Megan suggested.

"Oh, right." Purin said before she, and the other girls transformed.

"Alright, let's go through this room and find the Me Aqua." Zakuro said before going on in. The room appeared to be empty.

"Hmmmm, I wonder where Kisshu and Pai are?" Ichigo asked.

"Right behind you." Came a deep voice as the door shut tightly behind them. Pai then appeared at the front of the room, holding something shiny in his hand.

"Looking for this?" He asked holding up a shiny blue substance that was collected in a little glass bottle.

"The Mew Aqua!" Minto shouted.

"That's right, now, I would love to stay and chat, but I have to get this back to Deep Blue."

"We'll see about that! Ribbon Whiplash!" Zakuro yelled as she snapped her ribbon towards Pai's hand. He immediately let go of the bottle after he felt a sharp pain burst throughout his hand. He was bleeding underneath his thumb, but it wasn't bad. Meanwhile, the bottle had been released from his grip and shattered on the floor. Pai cried out in anger.

"You fools! You shall pay for this next time we meet!" He said before disappearing.

"Well, that was…almost pointless…" Minto said.

"Yea, it really was, but I guess they didn't really expect us." Ichigo suggested.

"That, or their plan went terribly wrong." Megan added.

"Well, whatever reason, what should we do with the little one?" Zakuro asked. As they all went out to the hallway they were surprised to see that Taruto had escaped.

"Kisshu." Megan said. "Oh well, let's just get back to the party, I'm sure we're being missed."

…_..Back at Alien Headquarters……_

"So, you idiots have failed me yet again." Deep Blue said angrily.

"Not quit, my lord." Pai said, taking everyone by surprise. "You see, I brought with me a fake substance that looked like Mew Aqua, but really wasn't. I brought it in case the Mew Mew's showed up and they fell for it easily. After hearing all the commotion in the hallway, I quickly gathered the real Mew Aqua and stored it safely away before I took out the fake and made them believe they had destroyed the actual one." Pai explained.

"Excellent Pai, be sure to remind me to award you later."

"Hang on, did you test it? Is it _really_ real Mew Aqua?" Kisshu cut in.

"No, but I plan to do so right away." Explained Pai.

"Well, be quick about it! Let me know as soon as you find out. Now, be gone!" Deep Blue ordered.

After they were out of Deep Blue's sight, Kisshu began to question Pai.

"Why didn't you tell us that you had a fake?" He began.

"What do you mean? I told Taruto." Pai answered.

"What?"

"Yea, what did you think? We're not really that easy to defeat." Taruto joined in.

"Well, why was I not informed?" Kisshu asked angrily.

"Probably the same reason why you didn't come to warn us the Mew Mew's were coming." Pai explained.

"Whatever, see you two losers later," Kisshu growled. He knew Pai was right but he wasn't going to admit it.

"Well, now that he's gone, let's test this thing." Taruto said eagerly.

"Patients my little friend." Pai said before bring out the Mew Aqua. As he placed it near a device that would help them determine if it was real or not, it did nothing but sit there in the tube. After keeping it there a few more moments, Pai yelled with enrage and threw the substance to the ground.

"It's fake!" he yelled, "We were so close and it's not real!"

"Chill Pai, we'll find the next one. In the meantime, have fun telling Deep Blue." Taruto snickered as he flew away.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ok, this chapters a little bad, but I'll make the next one better, hopefully, ha ha. Plz, leave some reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Well, here's chapter 5! Sorry it took so long! School has been very busy! You'll notice that I actually took the idea of one of the episodes in Tokyo Mew Mew/Mew Mew Powers where Ichigo gets sick and can't go on her date anymore with Masaya. Now I'm just putting Megan in it, along with different events. So, just so you know, as I'm sure you can guess, I do not totally own this story, just some different events. I'm going to most likely have them say different things majority of the time. Another thing is, this episode happened at the end of Ichigo's school year, but I'm pretty much just cramming everything into one year. So, I'll probably be writing chapters like this one, but it won't be like that all the time. Just a little FYI! Hope you enjoy!!! ~MJ

**Episode 5**

"**The Beginning of a Mew Knight"**

………… _After school, Ichigo is walking with Megan to the café………_

"So, ready for yet another day at work?" Ichigo asked Megan as they began their journey to Café Mew Mew.

"Oh yea, you know it," Megan answered sarcastically, "I think I've finally been getting the hang of things though! I mean, I can pretty much guess that Corina will probably never really work at all, right?"

"Ha ha, you are correct! Surprised it took you this long to find out!"

"Well, I have my moments! But anyways, I don't think it will be so bad today. I remember Ryou telling us that we will be closing super early today because he has something he wants to talk to us about in the lab."

"Oh, YES! Totally forgot about that! Well, what are we waiting for! Let's go!" Ichigo shouted, suddenly eager to get to work. Megan, confused, yet amused, quickly followed after her.

………………_.After a few hours at the Café……………_

"Alright girls, after you're done cleaning up, come meet me and Wesley in the lab. I'll go put up the 'closed' sign outside." Ryou ordered before making his way outside.

After about 30 minutes of cleaning up, the girls then made their way down to the lab. There they saw about seven computers on and ready for use. Ryou and Wesley were also there, ready to talk. When they all took a seat by a computer screen, Wesley began-

"Ryou and I have been doing some research and found some very interesting information on the cynaclons and their history from when they lived here long ago. As you can see on your computer screen, life here on Earth for them was very peaceful and very beautiful. Then, things started to go terribly wrong." He said while the girls scrolled through some of the pictures and information the bore in front of them.

"How did things start to go wrong?" Megan asked, trying to recall what she learned from all her high school history classes that made Earth almost un-livable. She guessed she would have remembered the information better if she hadn't slept through most of them.

"The environment started to change drastically. They needed newer resources if they wanted to survive, so they set on a journey far away from here to see if they could find it. Well, it turned out that the place they thought they could now call home for a while was actually a lot worse than Earth ever was. It was very cold and there was very limited amounts of food or resources to go around. "

"That's terrible." Retasu said.

"Yes, which is why I imagine, is the reason they have come back here, to reclaim "their" land that has been promised to them so long ago." Wesley continued.

"Well, that makes sense I guess." Ichigo thought out loud.

"Kind of makes you feel sorry for them," Zakuro shared. Everyone directed their attention towards her as if they didn't hear her right. Was Zakuro actually _defending_ the cynaclons?

Megan pondered on the thought as she scrolled through all the pictures displayed before on the screen. The cynaclons did seem to be having a terrible lifestyle on their current planet, but was that any reason to come and take over someone else's?

"Well, think about it," Zakuro continued, "Here they were, loving and living every moment of their lives on Earth until suddenly, everything changes for the worse and then you're forced to leave the world you knew behind only to find an even un-safer environment. I mean, can you really _totally_ blame them for wanting to take back this planet?"

A few moments of silence went by before someone spoke.

"No, I don't think we really can. I mean, no wonder they think we're selfish! Here they were expecting to see a planet filled with open green fields, but instead find polluted cities. Don't get me wrong, we need certain things in order to survive and live an easy lifestyle, but I don't know, just looking from their point of view I can see why they pretty much hate us." Megan added.

"True, but that doesn't give them the right to hurt innocent people," said Ryou finally speaking up. Everyone had their eyes and attention on him. "I know that they don't like what we have done to this planet, but hurting innocent people who don't even know what's going on is not only selfish, but just plain heartless." Ryou ended.

"Ryou's right, that's why we have you girls; to protect all human kind." Wesley added.

"But, what if we just calmly talked to them, maybe we can work something out?" Retasu suggested.

"If it were that simple, we wouldn't have bothered finding you girls at all," Ryou answered before crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall. "It's getting late, you all should be getting home." He added, watching everyone leave, including Wesley. Megan though, had stayed and was still gazing at the pictures.

"Megan, did you hear me? I realize that tomorrow's Friday and that you don't have class, but I would really like to get some things done before I go to bed." Ryou stated, a little curious as to what was so interesting. After a moment, Megan seemed to snap out of it.

"Sorry Ryou, I just find this whole thing a little…sad… I guess. I feel really bad for them because they have no real safe place to call home, but, like you said, they can't just come here and hurt anyone they feel is in the way. Anyways, I guess I'll just go. Like you said, you have lots to do!" Megan reminded with a smile as she got up to leave. She was about to walk away until she felt a hand lightly rest upon her shoulder. Slowly, she turned her body to face Ryou and looked up into his blue eyes.

"Megan, it will be ok. If we find any way to help the cynaclons _and_ save ourselves along with our planet, then we'll gladly do it. Until then, we're going to just have to keep fighting and keep searching for the mew aqua." He said assuringly.

"I know," Megan replied as she brought her gaze down to the floor, "I just wish that, if there is a way, we'll find it fast."

Ryou then lifted her chin so that their eyes met again. "Don't lose hope. If there is a way, we will find it. Now, you better get home and get some rest, you're gonna need it before the weekend." He finished before releasing her chin and departing from the lab. Freeing a sigh, Megan made her way out the café and departed towards home.

…………_At Alien Headquarters………_

"Well, Pai, seeing as how your brilliant plan failed the last time, what kind of bright ideas do you have for us now?" Kisshu asked jokingly after finding Pai alone.

"My last plan, my dear friend, worked out perfectly fine. It was out of my knowledge to know whether that Mew Aqua we found was a fake or not without collecting it first." Pai corrected him.

"Yea, well, Deep Blue is expecting a little bit more out of you and wants me to help you out a little more with your planning." Kisshu sneered with a short chuckle.

"Ha! Please, your ideas are always lame, not to mention that they NEVER work. If you ask me, Deep Blue's a little delusional if he thinks we need your help." Came Taruto's voice from above. He apparently had been sitting on top of a pillar the whole time.

"Hmph, don't hold back, tell me how you feel!" Kisshu replied sarcastically._**(Ok, this quote from Kisshu right here was actually taken from Mew Mew Powers in the episode I talked about above. Ok, continue…=)… )**_

"Please! Don't try and convince us that we need your help because you always manage to skrew things up." Taruto went on as he floated down to the others.

"I admit that I may have been a little lazy in the past but, my little friend, I can assure you that I will bring my full attention to our missions," Kisshu assured, "So, what's the new plan?"

"Divide all the Mew Mew's and fight them separately. Think you can handle that?" Pai asked, raising a questioning brow towards Kisshu.

"Of course! Just leave that pretty little powder puff to me and I'll-

"Hold on a sec because you, Kisshu, have been assigned the Ichigo girl." Pai interrupted.

"What? Why?" he protested.

"I don't need to give you reasons, just do it." Pai instructed before he and Taruto disappeared, leaving a very unhappy alien.

……_.On the way to work after school…….._

"Man, I can't stop thinking about yesterday. I can't help but feel bad for the aliens, but I- AHHH!" Ichigo was quickly interrupted when felt herself collide into someone. She quickly fell to the ground with a hard thud and was surprised to hear a familiar voice; a voice she was not prepared to hear.

"Ichigo, I'm so sorry, are you alright?" Masaya asked as he helped her up.

"Yea, I'm fine, thanks. So, what's up Masaya? I haven't talked to you in forever." Ichigo said nervously. It had been a few weeks since she last talked to him. It wasn't that she was trying to avoid him, she had just been super busy working and saving the world.

"Yea, it has," Auyoma-kun laughed, "which is why I'm glad I ran into – not literally though- but I did want to see if you were busy this weekend?"

"This weekend? Um… no I have tomorrow off actually, why?"

"I don't know, I thought maybe we could go somewhere and do something together… you know, a little 'us' time." He went on.

"A little _'us'_ time?" Ichigo repeated, _"Oh my gosh! Auyoma-kun wants to spend a whole day together… just the two of us?"_ she thought, her cheeks turning pink.

"Yea, so what do ya say?" Masaya asked with a little smile.

"I think that sounds… great!" Ichigo replied excitedly.

"Great! I'll let you choose where you want us to go, ok? I want you to be able to go somewhere where you can enjoy your day off! I know you've been busy lately with work and all." Auyoma-kun said.

"Yea, speaking of work, I'm going to be late! Let's meet at the park at 1 tomorrow, ok?" Ichigo said before rushing off to the café.

"Alright, sounds great! See ya then!" she heard him call as turned the street corner.

……………_._

"Sorry I'm late guys! I promise, it won't happen again!" Ichigo huffed as she burst through the entrance of the café.

She was answered by a few mumbles of "Yea, sure," or "That's what you said the last few hundred times." No one appeared to be in the café except the Mew Mew's, who were either washing tables or sweeping the floor.

"No, really! Ok, maybe you're right, but I did manage to land a date with Auyoma-kun, which is why I'm late." Ichigo explained gleefully.

"Big deal, you've been on a couple dates with Masaya a few times now, what makes this one any special?" Corina asked uncaringly.

"Well, because…HE WANTS TO GO SOMEWHERE WHERE WE CAN BE ALOOOONE." Ichigo cried happily.

"Are you saying you usually aren't alone when you're on dates?" Megan asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, no, I-I mean yes we are always alone, but I mean, he wants to get away like, out of Tokyo for the day… just the two of us." Ichigo tried to clarify.

"Aww, that sounds so sweet!" Purin said with delight.

"Yeah, I say it's about time you guys start to 'get out' more and go do something that you both really enjoy." Retasu agreed.

"Like go to an amusement park!" Purin suggested.

"Yea, or go to a historic museum." Retasu recommended.

"Or you could go to the circus!" Purin suggested again.

"Oh wow, there's so many great places you guys suggested, but I was hoping for something both fun and a little _romantic._" Ichigo sighed, imagining her and Mark laughing and having a great time with each other.

"Well, if it's _that _you want, then I may know the perfect place for you two to go." Megan said, finishing her last table.

"Really? You do? Then tell me, where!" Ichigo cried.

"Calm down Ichigo, you may not like it, unless…you don't mind walking a lot." Megan continued.

"Yes! I LOVE walking! Walking is my life! I do it ALL the time! Now what does your idea have to do with walking?!" Ichigo asked.

"Well… I was just going to suggest that maybe you two could go on a hike or something, you know? Get out in the wild and maybe have a picnic. Hey, maybe you could even sprain your ankle or something so Masaya could come to your aid." Megan finished, half joking about the last part.

"A…hike? That sounds…PERFECT! Oh thank you Megan, you know all the best places to go for dates!" Ichigo said as she gave Megan a huge hug.

"D-don't mention it." Megan gasped. For a tiny person, Ichigo could really crush somebody.

"Oh, I'm so excited! I can't wait until tomorrow!" Ichigo exclaimed.

……_.later that evening….._

"(Cough, cough) I can't wait until (sniff) tomorrow. It's going to be the (sniff) best day of my life." Ichigo told herself groggily as she mopped the floor during closing. She was feeling a little bit tired and her nose had been starting to run. The coughing couldn't seem to stop either.

"I hope I'm not coming down with anything. That would be just my luck!" Ichigo muttered bitterly.

"What are you complaining about now, Ichigo?" Came a familiar voice from behind.

"Oh, hey Ryou (cough, cough) I seem to be getting a cold, but I'm hoping it passes fast because I'm suppose to go on a fantastic date tomorrow with (cough, cough) Auyoma-kun." Ichigo explained. She looked down at the floor and sighed. She would die if she couldn't hang out with Masaya anymore after she finally was able to find time for him.

"Right, well, good luck with that. You don't have to finish up here, you can just go home." Ryou said before walking past Ichigo. "Oh, and Ichigo?" He said turning his head back towards her.

"Yes Ryou?" Ichigo asked as she put the mop away.

"Um…be careful."

"W-what?" Ichigo asked, confused at what he meant.

"It's just that… I had a dream about you last night and… you were in trouble and no one was there to save you." Ryou explained.

"Don't worry Ryou, it was just a dream, right? (Cough, cough) I'll be alright, I have you, Wesley, and the girls to protect me (sniff)."

"Yea, right, just… be careful for me, ok?" He finished before walking away.

"Hmmm, I swear, some days he can just be downright confusing." Ichigo said before going home.

………_.The next day, down town Tokyo, on top of a landscape……_

"So, everyone remembers their part of the plan I assume?" Pai asked Kisshu and Taruto.

"Of course we do! What do you think we are, idiots or something?" Taruto asked irately.

"Calm down, my little friend, I was directing the question more towards Kisshu anyway since _he _can'tseem to follow instruction very well." Pai clarified, glancing at Kisshu.

"Always doubting me Pai, can you really not trust me anymore? It's not like anything went wrong with the last plan, even if I didn't exactly follow orders." Kisshu pointed out with his usual smirk.

"Yes, that may be true, but no, I cannot really trust you anymore, which is why I don't want you fighting off with that Megan girl until you figure out which side you're really on. You can just stay away from some minor distractions for a while." Pai told him.

"Minor distractions? Ha! Don't tell me none of those cute little Mew Mew's distract you, especially in _those_ outfits." Kisshu laughed. Pai just rolled his eyes although, his cheeks did turn slightly pink. Luckily for him, Taruto or Kisshu didn't notice.

"Besides, I still can't help but think that my princess would make a great asset to the team, not to mention other things when this is all over with." Kisshu continued with a boyish smile.

"_Your_ princess? Since when was she yours to begin with? I tell ya Kisshu, I think you have finally cracked. You actually have _feelings_ for this human girl?" Taruto asked, crossing his arms.

"Feelings? Well, I wouldn't go _that_ far, she just… enlightens me, that's all. She's a very fascinating creature who could make an excellent bride someday. But I wouldn't say I…_love_ her." Kisshu explained, almost hesitating to use the word "love".

"A…bride? Oh great, here we go again! This is exactly what I meant by being distracted. I know you won't ever destroy her, not by yourself anyway." Pai said, growing aggravated. "This is exactly what happened with the last human girl you found 'fascinating.'"

"Ichigo was different, this one's a little bit more…special, but anyways, why are we talking about me anyway? Let's just get this thing started." Kisshu said, trying to drop the subject and get back to the plan.

"Yea, whatever, I just can't wait to see when you get denied again because of another boy she probably likes, ha ha." Taruto said before disappearing to the park. Heat began to rise in Kisshu's neck as he glared at the spot Taruto was just in.

"You know, he's probably right, a human who looks like that may already have a man in her life. Even if she doesn't, I suggested you put out these silly ideas in your head and start putting more effort into saving your planet." Pai instructed before also disappearing off to the river.

Kisshu's whole face was now beat red from anger.

_"_Just who do those two think they are? Telling me what to do as if it's best for me… Even so… I can take care of myself! And I highly doubt my sweet dear princess has anybody to care for. Even if there is, they won't stand in my way! I shall take what is rightfully mine, but for now, time to visit an old friend…" Kisshu said to himself before flying away to Ichigo's house.

……_.In Ichigo's bedroom……_

"Ahhhh, just as I suspected… You definitely have a fever!" Ichigo's mom announced after glancing at the thermometer.

"WHAT! (Cough, cough) I can't; not today! I'm suppose to go out today with (sniff) Auyoma-kun!" Ichigo cried with a nasally voice.

"Not with your temperature that high. Sorry hunny, looks like you'll have to call and cancel; I'll go make you some soup, ok?" Her mom said before leaving. Ichigo waited until her mom left before she made the call.

"I can't believe it, today of all days I get a cold! I hope Auyoma-kun won't be too mad at me." She said to herself before dialing Masaya's number in her cell. After a few rings, Ichigo was answered by his answering machine. She quickly hung up and tried again. After a few more failed attempts, she looked at her alarm clock.

"12:55! Auyoma-kun could be at the park by now! I have to call Retasu!" she exclaimed before quickly speed dialing Retasu. After a few rings, she picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"Retasu! You have to do me a huge favor! (cough, cough)." Ichigo pleaded.

_"Sure, are you ok? You don't sound too good, aren't you suppose to be with Auyoma-kun?"_

"Well, that's the thing… I came down with a high fever and I was suppose to meet Auyoma-kun at the park at one, but I can't get a hold of him because I obviously have to cancel! Can you please keep trying for me!" Ichigo begged more.

_"Sure thing Ichigo, don't worry, I'll get a hold of him. Since you're sick, me and the girls will come visit you too, ok?"_ Retasu said before saying goodbye.

"_Whew!_ I sure hope she gets a hold of him, the last thing I need is him thinking I stood him up." Ichigo sighed before she closed her eyes.

…………………………_._

After an hour, Ichigo was awoken by her mom knocking on her door.

"Ichigo, some of your friends are here to see you." She said quietly letting the girls in. Ichigo weakly opened her eyes as she watched the rest of the Mew Mew's walk into her room and surround her bed. "By the way hunny, I put your soup in the fridge because I saw that you fell asleep. Let me know when you want it, ok?" her mom said before leaving the room.

"Hey Ichigo, how are you feeling?" Megan asked before taking a seat on the far end of the bed.

"Uck, I feel absolutely horrible! Not just from being (sniff) sick, but from canceling my date with (cough, cough) Auyoma-kun too!" Ichigo explained as she closed her eyes once more. They just felt so heavy. She was still able to stay awake though, especially when Retasu made an announcement.

"Well, in that case, we have a surprise for you." She smiled as they let a certain someone near Ichigo's bed.

Ichigo weakly opened her eyes again and thought she was dreaming.

"Wow, I've been thinking about Auyoma-kun so much that I'm starting to see him." She said out loud more to herself than anyone.

"Hey there sleepy head," Masaya said with a smile.

"HUH!" Ichigo gasped as she turned red and quickly threw the covers over her head. "So, you really are here? Which means… you just heard what I just said." Ichigo said, embarrassment filling her voice.

"Anyways, he was the surprise!" Purin clarified.

"Yea, I couldn't get a hold of him on his phone either, but on the way to your house we passed the park and saw him sitting on a nearby bench." Retasu smiled.

"Yea, sorry about that, my phone must have died this morning; I didn't notice." Masaya laughed.

"It happens, ha ha, anyways, we'll see ya later Ichigo, we all have some stuff to do today. Maybe we'll visit you later." Megan waved as her and the rest of the girls left Ichigo and Masaya in her room.

"Wait, where are you goi-" Ichigo sighed. She didn't exactly want to be alone with Masaya in this state.

"Um, Auyoma-kun? I'm, uh, sorry I had to cancel our date." Ichigo finally said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Hey, it's all right, it's not your fault. We'll try it again on your next day off, alright?" he said sympathetically, bring a chair from her room to her bed and taking a seat.

"I know, but I had so many things planned (cough, cough)! I just wanted today to be perfect, and then I had to go get sick, (sniff) life is so not fair!" Ichigo said bitterly, a tear leaking from her eye.

"Hey, it's alright Ichigo, I promise! And don't worry, next time we can still do whatever you want. I just want to spend some time with you." He said before wiping away her tear.

"Really? (sniff) Alright then, it's a date." Ichigo smiled.

"Alright, ha ha, anyways, I better go because you need some rest. I'll stop by later also and check up on you, ok?" Masaya said before getting up.

"Ok, thanks a lot for coming Masaya, it really meant a lot." Ichigo said before heaving a yawn and closing her eyes. Masaya smiled once more before he left.

……_.a few hours later….._

Ichigo finally woke up, due to Masha's yelling and bickering.

"Ichigo, alien alert, ALIEN ALERT!" He screamed.

"Wh-what? Why would there be any aliens here, Masha?" Ichigo asked groggily sitting up.

"Maybe because one's visiting you right now." Came a drawling voice from outside one of her bedroom windows.

"Kisshu! What do you want? (cough, cough)." Ichigo asked harshly.

"Ah, you know, just felt like visiting an old rival."

"Alien alert, alien alert!" Masha screamed once more.

"Thank you Masha, I heard you the first time." Ichigo replied, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Hmmm, you don't look so well, kitty cat. That puff ball must be getting to you because you look a little slow today." Kisshu laughed.

Suddenly, Masha sped towards Kisshu, hoping to hit him hard. His hopes fell when Kisshu simply pushed him aside, but Kisshu's hopes were also dropped when he saw Ichigo climb out another bedroom window. He turned the corner and saw Ichigo attempt to jump in a nearby tree, and laughed silently as he watched her fall down it.

"Ok, maybe that wasn't the best idea." Ichigo said before getting up and quickly running. It didn't take long until she grew tired and stopped at a nearby small parking lot. She turned around when she heard Kisshu laughing behind her.

"You can't be tired already! Where are your cat-like instincts? Oh well, this shouldn't take long to kill you." He smirked as he drew out his weapons.

"Oh yea, we'll see about that!" Ichigo huffed before transforming into her Mew self. "Bring it on Kisshu, let's see what you (cough, cough) got." She said, transforming and feeling somewhat weak.

"My pleasure." Kisshu said before striking the ground which created a great gust of wind that knocked Ichigo back hard on the ground. She leant up against a nearby tree while struggling to get up. She failed after her first attempt and didn't have the strength to try again.

"Aww, what's wrong? Is the kitty tired?" Kisshu chuckled.

Ichigo didn't know what to do; she felt like she was going to faint. She could barely see Kisshu because her vision started to blur. She felt like she was about to pass out, until she heard her name.

"Ichigo! Hang on." Came Megan's voice. Megan, who just happened to be walking nearby, heard all the commotion and ran quickly when she saw Ichigo unable to get up. "Kisshu, get away from her! Are you so pathetic that you have to take on a very sick girl in order to defeat her?" Megan asked angrily as she placed herself in front of Ichigo.

"Ah, princess, glad you could join us… now I can kill both of you." He smiled.

"Psh, doubt it, but bring it; I could use the practice." Megan smirked before transforming.

"Alright." Kisshu replied as he came at her. Megan quickly avoided all of Kisshu's strikes and managed to punch him in the face to break them apart momentarily. "You know, princess, I like your enthusiasm, which brings me to make you an offer. Become mine, and I will spare your life and also this one's." he stated, pointing at Ichigo.

"Your… what? Ha, don't make me laugh Kisshu, what on earth do want me for, because I certainly don't want you." Megan replied.

"Hmm, we'll see. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but I guarantee one day, my sweet, sweet princess that you will be mine. That is, unless I destroy you first." He said before quickly launching at her. Megan wasn't ready for the attack, but she quickly moved out of the way. She then groaned in pain when she noticed that the left side of her stomach had been sliced. She got up weakly as she placed a hand on the wound. She knew what spell to use, but she didn't have time to recite it because Kisshu came at her again. After barely escaping his swift movements a second time, Megan placed herself next to Ichigo as she knelt down beside her.

"Well, time to finish you both off! That is, unless you have reconsidered my offer." Kisshu asked as he closed in slowly on Megan. He knelt down on one knee beside her and grabbed the tip of her chin to make sure she faced him. Megan was in so much pain, that she didn't know what to think. Finally, she gave him a shaky answer.

"N-never." She whispered. Surprisingly, Kisshu smiled.

"You have to be the most stubborn human I have ever met, but, since you have refused me again, I must destroy you." He said, ready to strike Megan one last time. He was then distracted at what Megan was looking at… something behind him, perhaps? He quickly turned around and saw a tall, lean figure coming into the parking lot.

"Wh-who are you?" Kisshu asked as he flew up for safe keeping. Just exactly who was this man? He had elfish ears like him and had very long blond hair and blue eyes.

"I am… the Blue Knight." He said in a raspy voice. "And I must advise you to stay away from those two if you know what's good for you." He threatened.

"What? Just what business do you have with them, huh?" Kisshu asked angrily.

"That… is none of your business." He replied.

"Is that so? Well, you can have Ichigo, but stay away from Megan, she's mine!" Kisshu told him harshly.

"I was sworn to protect both, so it doesn't matter what you say or think, you can't have either." The blue knight said before taking out a very long sword and charging towards Kisshu. Kisshu was ready for him and the two of them began to fight around the parking lot. Meanwhile, Megan was able to think of a healing spell that healed her wound right away. She still felt weak, but she wouldn't have to scar to bear. She decided to watch over Ichigo, who appeared to have passed out. While trying to wake her, she continued to watch Kisshu and the mysterious man fight.

"_Just who is this Blue Knight guy? Well, whoever he is, I'm glad to see that he's on our side." _ She thought as she continued to call out to Ichigo. Eventually, Ichigo woke up only to find that Megan was no longer fighting Kisshu, but another man.

"Megan…wh-who is that?" she asked weakly.

"I don't know, he called himself the 'Blue Knight' and I think he said something about how he was sworn to protect us both." Megan explained.

Ichigo didn't know what to say or think; she just continued to watch.

…………………_._

"I'll warn you one more time, stay away from Megan! She's my toy, go get your own!" Kisshu bellowed as he attempted to stab the blue knight. The blue man was too fast for him though and quickly avoided his strike and kicked down on Kisshu's back, causing Kisshu to land on top of a car bellow. Kisshu weakly got up, when suddenly Pai and Taruto were beside him.

"So, how's it going?" Taruto teased, seeing Kisshu struggling for air.

"Shut it, pipsqueak." Kisshu demanded.

"And just who is this man?" Pai asked, staring at the Blue Knight.

"He's a nobody who thinks he can just interfere with other people's lives and take what is rightfully theirs." Kisshu answered angrily.

"I see, well, we have to go, all of our plans have backfired." Pai instructed as he and Taruto disappeared. Kisshu took one more glance from the Blue Knight to Megan before angrily leaving also.

When they had left, the Blue Knight had made his way to Megan and Ichigo, who was now able to stand up on her own. "Are you two alright?" he asked as the other Mew Mew's had quickly joined them.

"Yes, thank you, we owe you big time." Megan replied.

"Megan, Ichigo! Are you two ok?" Zakuro asked.

"Yea, we're fine, thanks to this man." Ichigo replied. She still felt a little weak, but she could feel herself getting slightly stronger.

"No thanks is needed. My life belongs to you two; I will protect you at all costs." He answered more to Ichigo and Megan before departing. As they watched him disappear into the sun, Retasu began to ask a question that most of the girls were thinking.

"Who was that?"

"He calls himself the Blue Knight." Megan replied before hearing a voice shout out.

"Megan, Ichigo! Are you two alright?" Ryou said while rounding the corner of the building next to the parking lot.

"Yes, they are Ryou, and don't worry, we are too!" Corina said sarcastically.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know you all were in battle." Ryou said, catching his breath.

"Yea, well, we kicked butt! Totally showed those cynaclons what us girls can do!" Purin said.

"Yea, me and Purin were being attacked by giant radishes until Zakuro saved us!" Retasu said.

"Same thing happened to me at the river, only I was being attacked by mutant fish! Zakuro definitely saved the day, along with that Blue Knight character, who I must say, is about the only person who can work those ears." Corina laughed.

"Yea, who is he exactly? And what did he mean by 'his life belongs to you two?'" Zakuro wondered out loud.

"Blue Knight? You girls will have to tell me more about this along the way, but we better get Ichigo home." Ryou said while they all walked her home. Along the way they explained everything to Ryou. "Well, looks like I have some help in watching over you girls." Ryou said.

"Yea, but that still doesn't explain who he is." Purin pointed out.

"Oh well, I'm sure we'll see him around, we have plenty of time to figure this out." Megan informed. When they all got Ichigo home safe, they all bid goodbye until tomorrow.

……………_.Alien headquarters……………_

"I'm so going to get that blue knight character next time, trying to interfere with me and my princess. He can have Ichigo to himself, why does he need both of them? Well, next time we meet, I guarantee he won't be so lucky." Kisshu said bitterly to himself.

End of chapter 5! How was it? I guess the ending with Kisshu could have been longer, but I was upset of depriving you guys of a new chapter for so long. I afraid to say that chapter 6 might take a while too, but I will continue writing! Thanks for reading you guys! Plz leave some reviews! It will encourage me to write faster, ha ha.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, Chapter six is up! Faster than I thought it would be ^_^. Anyways, just so you guys know, in this story, Ichigo is actually going to be in her sophomore year in high school. It seemed little weird and untrue to me that her and Mark were so "in love" in middle school, so I made them seem more of what I thought was mature for their age. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Episode 6**

"**Get Your 'Mew' in the Game"**

……………_Megan's room…………._

_"I can't believe it's been a week since we've seen the Blue Knight." _Megan thought as she laid upon her bed. They have been searching for Mew Aqua all week, but had been unable to find anything. She couldn't stop thinking about the Blue Knight. _Who was he? Why does he have to protect her and Ichigo? Where has he disappeared to?_ Megan figured she wouldn't see him unless either she or Ichigo were in trouble again. Megan sat up slightly and lifted her shirt a little bit on her left side and touched the spot where Kisshu had cut her one week from today. There was no scar, due to her spell, but it still brought back an uncomfy feeling. If she didn't have the power to heal the wound, would she still be alive? It was a deep cut, enough for her to bleed out within the hour.

Megan rested back down on her comfy pillows. She hadn't told anyone about what Kisshu did to her, only the Blue Knight knew. She didn't feel it was important to tell anyone, it's not like anything was wrong now. In fact, it may have done more good than bad. She never really thought about it until now, but she was scared, scared that she could have died, just like the time when she was at the river with Kisshu. For so long, she felt as if it wouldn't matter to her if she was gone because then she could be back with _him, _her dead boyfriend whom she still cared about dearly. Little by little, Megan was eventually starting to try flirting again with some of the senior guys that seemed interested in her at the high school, but once in a while she would feel guilty. She just couldn't fully let him go yet, but she had a feeling she would be able to soon. He would want her to be happy, right?

"Oh Vince, I wish I could just see you one more time and for you to let me know that you wish for me to move on. I'm so scared you're going to feel betrayed. I know you won't, but I wish you could just tell me that yourself." Megan whispered as a single tear slid from her cheek. She didn't know what to do with herself. It was a Saturday afternoon and she didn't have to work today. All her homework was finished and she already did her daily chores. "Maybe I'll go visit everyone at the café." Megan sighed as she wiped away another tear that seemed to have escaped from her eye.

While she was walking, she tried to think of something else besides Vince. The image of Kisshu suddenly popped into her head.

_"Kisshu,"_ Megan thought sourly, _"every time I have almost died, it was because of him._ _Next time I see that creep, I'm going to show him how much of a 'bride' I can be."_ She couldn't believe that he had actually offered her that! She remembered Ichigo telling her one time before that he had offered her the same thing. Was he that desperate to find someone? He was so immature! Well, there was no way she would ever say yes to Kisshu and besides, he wants to kill her anyway! What would marrying him exactly do? _Absolutely nothing._

_"This just doesn't make much sense, guys are so confusing! I don't know how they think us girls are! But, it's Kisshu, it doesn't matter what he thinks."_ Megan thought again before finding herself in front of the café. Slowly, she made her way inside.

It was pretty busy; there were hardly any empty tables at all. Megan began to chuckle as she watched Ichigo, Retasu, and Purin juggle between plates of food and hot tea. They all seemed to be exhausted from the busy day and looked like they were all going to pass out any moment.

"Megan? What are you doing here?" Came a deep voice from behind. Surprised for a brief second, Megan turned around.

"Ryou!"

"You know, the whole point of having a day off is so you don't have to _come_ to work." he said, folding his arms and cocking and eyebrow.

"I know, but I was just…. bored, and thought I would come and visit, but it looks like everyone's busy." Megan said sadly, looking slightly back at the girls.

"Well, can't help you there, I have to go to the lab and see if I can try to locate some mew aqua for you girls." Ryou said before noticing the unhappy expression Megan held on her face. Sighing, Ryou asked, "You weren't just bored, were you?" A little taken aback, Megan turned back around to him.

"What do you mean?" she asked, wondering how he always knew something was wrong. Guess she couldn't really hide her feelings.

"I don't know you completely Megan, but I do know that there are plenty of other things you would have done if you were just 'bored.' You were thinking about him, weren't you? Vince I mean." Ryou explained.

"H-how did you know?" Megan asked her eyes wide with surprise.

"I know that Kisshu hurt you yesterday, me and Wesley were able to track you and Ichigo on the radar. It also can tell us if you had been hurt or not, due to your energy readings. Yours was so low, we knew that it could have been fatal. That's why I came to find you guys, so I could come and help you. I was going to ask you about it, but I figured you wouldn't want to talk about it just yet." Ryou said.

"Well…I guess I don't mind, but it's not that big of a deal. Yes, it was scary being in all that pain and not being able to have a chance to save myself, but the Blue Knight came, and I was able to heal myself. But, what does this have to do with Vince?" Megan questioned. She knew herself why, but she wanted to hear what Ryou thought. Ryou stared at her for a moment.

"Come with me." Was all he said before turning around and walking away. Megan quickly followed him and they were soon in the lab. Ryou leant up against a table, facing Megan. "I thought we should talk in a private place so no one overhears. Plus, I thought it would be more comfortable for you to speak your mind." Ryou explained. Megan didn't know what to say or where to start. Noticing this, Ryou continued.

"The reason I brought up Vince was because you could have almost died last week, but like you said, it was scary which tells me you didn't want to die. Awhile ago, you thought differently; you didn't care what happened to you." He said. Megan still didn't say anything, so he went on. "I overheard Ichigo telling the others a couple days ago that you're finally starting to be more 'talkative' around other guys. Don't worry, she didn't give away your secret," Ryou quickly added, noticing Megan's surprised face, "but the point is, I think maybe you're feeling a little guilty in some way, because you still care about him."

Megan thought about it for a minute. How was it that Ryou didn't know a whole lot about her, yet he knew exactly what was wrong? He knew how she really felt. Maybe because he knew more than anyone how it felt to lose someone… scratch that, he lost two people he loved!

"Well, of course I still care for him, I always will! But, I just think that I need a little bit more time, that's all. Flirting is all I can offer any guy right now." She said, glancing at the floor. It was a little strange sharing her feelings with another guy. Ryou was a good friend and everything, but the only guy she had ever shared her feelings with was Vince. She knew she could trust Ryou though.

"Well, I'm just glad that you're finally starting to let go. I don't mean fully, but just, you know, moving on. I know it's hard, but it's easier to go through life when you can finally feel at peace." Ryou said. Megan gave him a small smile.

"Yea, I'm trying to anyways, ha. Thanks Ryou, you always know how to make a girl smile." She teased. "Well, I guess I better go and leave you to work, I'm going to go enjoy my day off!" she laughed brightly before departing. "Thanks again Ryou!" she shouted before leaving the lab. When she left, a small smile crept over Ryou's face.

As Megan made her way through the café to leave, someone else had stopped her.

"Megan, hey! You don't work today?" asked an older boy who was sitting with a couple other guys at a table having some lunch. Megan recognized him as one of her guy friends at school who was a senior.

"Yomato, hey!" Megan said brightly, taking a seat next to him. Yomato had short brown spiky hair, and was well built, due to all the sports he played. She greeted all the other guys she knew fairly well around the table. "What are you boys up to today?"

"Well, we were thinking of going to play some basketball in the park, wanna join? We could use an extra person so it could be two on two." Yomato asked. Basketball was the very reason Megan had made friends with some guys at school. She used to play in high school and her team even won the district title her senior year.

***Flashback***

Megan was wandering the halls after one of her classes about two weeks ago and came across the gymnasium. The seniors were having gym class and they were playing basketball. Megan thought she'd go and watch for a bit thinking of how much she missed playing. She then introduced herself to the teacher and told him about all the experience she had playing the sport, and he even let her come and play with them anytime she wanted. She actually did very well for not playing in two years.

***End of Flashback***

"Sure, I would love to; I have nothing else to do today." Megan said. Luckily, she was wearing decent clothes and shoes to play. A few minutes later, when the guys finished up, they all walked to the park.

……………_.At the Park in the sky……………_

"_Hmmm, I wonder when that Blue Knight is going to show up again." _Kisshu wondered as he flew down to a tree branch to think. _"He said he was going to protect Megan and Ichigo, so he must show up only when they're in trouble."_ He concluded. He then thought of Megan and her wound he had given her. He couldn't come to say that he was happy or proud of it, but he knew it was the right thing to do. He was here for his people, just like Pai had been trying to remind him. He couldn't get Megan out of his head all week after he had hurt her though. Why did this trouble him? She was just a toy, something to make his trip here a little more enjoyable. Anyways, she didn't have to refuse him and his offer. She was the one who was being so stubborn!

Well, it didn't matter; he would not give up on her, now that the Blue Knight has come into the picture. It made him want her even more and he hated it. He didn't want to develop feelings for this human, but he couldn't seem to help it. He needed to do something, and fast before his feelings grew more. Suddenly, Kisshu heard someone yell the very last name he wanted to hear at that moment.

"Megan, I'm open!" he heard a loud voice call. Kisshu decided to go check it out. After hiding in some bushes, he found the source of the voice and then, he saw her. _Her, the human girl, the Mew Mew that seemed to be stealing his heart._ Something in Kisshu's stomach began to flutter as he watched her run and laugh with some human boys. Her laugh was heavenly and sweet. He didn't know exactly what they were doing, but he quickly looked away. He couldn't take it anymore; watching her laugh and have fun with her friends, if that's what they were to her. He was never able to make her laugh, not for real anyway. He wanted to so much.

"What am I thinking? I have to do something quick! Alright my pretty princess, looks like it's time to dance." Kisshu smirked before taking out his little knives. And, like he did with Ichigo, he stabbed the ground, but this time he sent a huge wave of blue light towards Megan and her friends. What it did, only Kisshu knew.

…………………_.Still in the Park……………….._

Megan was so happy she decided to come and play with her friends; it took her mind off of everything else. In the group there was Kenyou - who had fairly long black straight hair with blue eyes, Sakomo- who had short blond hair and green eyes, and then Yomato. All three of them were seniors and on the basketball team. "Megan, I'm open!" Yomato called from beneath the hoop. Megan quickly saw him and passed him the ball. He went up for a jump shot, but Kenyou blocked it. A big _"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!," _split through the air as they all laughed at Yomato's block.

Now on defense, Megan was blocking Sakomo. She must admit, it was a lot harder to play against guys, considering they tend to get rough, though, she could tell that they were trying not to be too hard on her. Sakomo then made up his mind and decided to try and run past Megan, but as he took off, Megan tapped the ball away from him and the ball began to roll away. Quickly, both Megan and Sakomo went after it, but Sakomo accidentally tripped Megan and she fell to the ground.

"Megan, are you alright? I'm so sorry!" Sakomo said after retrieving the ball and knelling down beside her. Megan sat up and began to laugh. Her hands and knees were a little scraped and were beginning to burn, but Megan couldn't help but find the whole thing funny.

"That's alright Sakomo, but you know how you can make it up to me?" Megan said, giving him a wink.

"No, how?" Sakomo asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"By giving me this!" Megan laughed as she reclaimed the ball from his hands.

"Hey-"Sakomo started to say before he and the others noticed a bright blue light emerging from the trees and bushes before them. Suddenly, they were all thrown back and had a slight painful feeling running through their bodies.

"W-what was that?" Yomato groaned as he and the others lifted themselves off the ground. Megan had a fairly good idea, and it angered her greatly. _Kisshu._

"I don't know, but something tells me that we should leave, and fast!" Kenyou said before running off in the opposite direction of the blast. Yomato and Sakomo quickly followed.

"Megan, are you com- hey! Where did she go?" Yomato asked when he turned to find Megan nowhere in sight. "She was just there a moment ago."

"I'm sure she's fine Yomato, but we got to get out of here!" Sakomo yelled before they all departed.

…………………_.._

"Ha, ha, those losers didn't know what hit them…literally." Kisshu laughed. He was abruptly stopped when something hard hit him in the back of his head. Angrily, he rubbed his head and heard something bounce behind him. Slowly, he turned around and saw Megan there, twirling an orange ball on one of her index fingers that she and her friends were playing with minutes ago. She didn't look to happy, but she smiled when she saw her nemesis was no longer happy either.

"What's wrong Kisshu, have a little headache?" Megan taunted.

"Please, princess, I can handle just about anything you _throw_ at me." Kisshu smirked. He was a little enlightened by her cheekiness.

"We'll see about that, Mew Metamorphosis!" Megan yelled before transforming. "Well, c'mon Kisshu, let's just settle this right now." Megan threatened; ready for whatever Kisshu was going to give her. She would not let him strike her again.

"Ha, ha, that's what I like about you princess, you never quit. That's one of the few things we have in common." Kisshu laughed.

"_Very_ few things." Megan corrected. Kisshu smiled at that remark.

"Which brings back the question, will you come with me and be mine? Or must I destroy that cute face of yours?" he asked with a smirk as he drew back out his weapons. Megan rolled her eyes.

"Kisshu, I don't know what you have been thinking, but why in the world do you think I would ever agree to this? Why do you even want me? You obviously don't like me; that's really clear." Megan asked, not really caring for an answer.

"_Boy, do you have it wrong."_ Kisshu thought. "I asked a question first, princess… it's a simple 'yes' or 'no' answer." He smiled.

"Well in that case… yes." Megan agreed. Kisshu was automatically taken aback.

"W-what? Really?" he questioned, his eyes wide with surprise.

"No. ENERGY SURGE!" she yelled as she released a yellow ball of fire towards Kisshu. Barely escaping, Kisshu jumped out of the way. He noticed his clothes on his left side looked somewhat burnt.

"You know princess, it's not nice to toy with a man's heart." Kisshu told her, half angry half amused with her surprise attack.

"You're one to talk! Always calling me your toy even though you have no control over me whatsoever. You can follow and watch me all you want, but if you ever hurt any of my friends again, I will make sure you die a slow, painful death." Megan vowed, referring to her basketball buddies. She wasn't totally serious; she couldn't even see herself killing Kisshu. Chimera animals were the only thing she could get used to destroying.

"Oh, I highly doubt that princess, but go ahead and try to prove it." He offered. Megan hated him looking so amused about the whole situation.

"Fine, but answer my question first! Why do you keep following me; watching me. I'm not gonna lie, it's a little bit creepy." Megan asked.

"Hey, I didn't follow you here it was just coincidence that we met again. But since you seem to like the idea of me watching you, I'll gladly do it. You're a very interesting creature that I enjoy playing with." Kisshu smirked. Megan was silent for a moment before she first broke out in fits of giggles, then bursted into laughter. Once again, Kisshu was taken aback.

"Huh? What's so funny?" He demanded to know. After calming down a bit, Megan began to speak.

"I'm sorry, but you have no idea how many dirty thoughts could have been made in that last sentence of yours, ha ha." Megan laughed. She was actually tearing from laughing so hard.

"What are you talking about?" Kisshu asked, confused for a few reasons.

"Never mind, it's hard to explain. It's been a long time since I laughed that hard." Megan finished before containing herself. "Now, where were we?"

Kisshu didn't know what to do. So many feelings were running through his mind and body. He had actually done what he was never able to do. He made her _laugh; really laugh._ Even if he didn't mean to, he couldn't help but feel somewhat happy about it. A part of him felt as if he should laugh with her, even though he didn't exactly know why, while another part of him wanted to just grab her and-

"_Whoa, what am I thinking? I can't do this, I have to do something!" _Kisshu thought, snapping out of his thoughts and feelings. "You were just about to prove that you could give me a slow and painful death." Kisshu reminded, clenching his fists tighter around his swords.

"Oh, right. Well, screw that, I'm not even mad anymore." Megan said before un-transforming and walking away.

"Hey!" Kisshu called out, "just where do you think you're going?" Megan turned to face him.

"Well, I can't fight you if I'm not mad at you; it just defeats the purpose." Megan shrugged.

"_What is wrong with this girl? Since when is she __not __mad at me? Well, I can't just let her walk away!" _Kisshu thought resentfully. Suddenly, he lunged for her. Not ready for the attack, Megan found herself being thrown back into a tree before both of Kisshu's knives found themselves through Megan's sleeves and into the bark of the tree, causing Megan unable to move. Kisshu stopped her struggling as soon as it had began by bringing his face and body closer to hers.

"W-what are you doing?" Megan asked fearfully, blushing a little from Kisshu being so close. He was happy to see the fear in her eyes. He hadn't seen that look in a long time; how he missed it so.

"Why, are you shuddering princess? Do I make you nervous?" Kisshu whispered while lightly brushing the side of her face with his finger tips. He was pleased to watch her tremble from his touch.

"N-no." Megan stuttered as she gulped. Just what was he going to do? She had a pretty good idea and greatly hoped she was wrong. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't.

"That's too bad, it would have probably made this more enjoyable…for the both of us." He whispered hoarsely before crashing his lips down onto hers and bringing his body up against her own. Instantly, he wrapped his left arm around her waist as his right hand was placed along the side of her neck and throat, caressing the area with his thumb. Megan didn't know what to do, she couldn't move anything except her lips, and that was the last thing she wanted to do. But, surprisingly, she soon found her lips softening and then closed her eyes and began to kiss him back. The kiss was fierce at first, but it was lessened when Kisshu noticed Megan was actually giving in. Megan could feel a smile form across his lips as he continued kissing her and that quickly irritated her. But it was when Kisshu began to slide his tongue along her lower lip, daring her to let him enter to taste the inside of her mouth that brought her back to reality.

"Get off of me!" Megan yelled after she pushed him back as hard as she could. She wasn't able to push him too far, but it ended the kiss from going from any further and that's all that mattered. She was furious to see a look of satisfaction all over his face.

"C'mon princess, I thought you were enjoying it?" Kisshu teased as he delicately grabbed her chin. Megan automatically pulled her head away from his grasp. "Had enough for one day, huh? Maybe we can pick up on it later, but in the meantime," Kisshu said while coming close again and then gripping his knives, "I'll be watching…princess." He whispered before giving her one quick peck on the cheek and then disappearing along with his weapons. For a moment Megan just stood there, staring at the spot Kisshu's face just was. Then, in an instant, she collapsed to her knees. What just happened? Did she just really kiss… Kisshu?

"_More importantly… did you enjoy it?" _Came a voice in the back of Megan's head. Did she? She didn't know. Megan growled slightly as she brought her hands up to her head.

"_I can't think right now, I just need to get home."_ she thought. "_Where he'll be watching." _

…………_Late at night at Café Mew Mew…………….._

"_I hope Ryou and Wesley are up still. I just can't go back to my house wondering if he'll be just outside my bedroom window." _Megan thought as she tried to open the entrance door of the cafe. Of course, it was locked, but instead of knocking, she decided to use a simple spell to unlock it. Quickly opening the door and going inside, she began to call out to Ryou and Wesley. She didn't care that it was eleven o'clock at night, she just couldn't go back home.

"Ryou, Wesley? Are you down here?" She called until she noticed a streak of light coming from under the kitchen doors. She peeked in through the round glass window and saw Wesley mixing something. Slowly and quietly, she opened the door. "Wesley?" she said as she poked her head through the door. Flabbergasted, Wesley quickly looked towards Megan's direction and smiled.

"Megan, how are you? Is something wrong; why are you here so late?" Wesley questioned with a small smile on his face. This man seemed always happy to Megan, which she was very grateful for.

"Um, yea, kind of, but it's not what you think. It's um, kind of hard to explain, but I just can't go back home… not yet, anyway." Megan said sadly as she took a seat by the counter. "What are you baking now?" she asked, kind of wanting to change the subject.

"Oh, just a cake for Ryou; it's his birthday tomorrow you know?" Wesley informed.

"No, I didn't know actually. He never told me, but I guess it's not something I expected him share with us." Megan said.

"Yeah, that's true, but anyways back to you. What seems to be eating you up?" he asked while mixing the chocolate batter.

_"Where to start?"_ Megan thought. Wesley didn't know about Vince and her troubles with Kisshu.

"Well, I had a little run-in with Kisshu at the park today and he told me that he would be watching me. It creeped me out a little and so I didn't want to go home. The only place I could think of going was here." Megan explained, skipping over the part where she and Kisshu shared a kiss. She didn't feel that part was important.

"Well, you know you're always welcome here, but I don't know about sleepovers. Why don't you call one of the girls? I'm sure they'll take you in."

"Doubt it, they're most likely all in bed." Megan sighed, resting her chin in between her hands.

"Hmmmm, that could be a problem." Wesley said.

"What could be a problem?" came a voice from the doorway. Megan whirled around and instantly blushed. Ryou was standing there… shirtless with only navy colored pajama pants.

"Megan here had a little encounter with one of our dear cynaclon friends today and was a little scared when he told her that he'd be watching her. She's a little terrified to go home." Wesley confessed. Megan's face now grew warm from embarrassment.

"Really… well, that's too bad. Now don't you think you should get going? I know you want to stay here, but you just can't." Ryou stated.

"Why not? I know you have some spare rooms upstairs _and_ the Housto's are old family friends of yours, so I'm sure they wouldn't mind!"

"It's not that I feel the Housto's won't let you stay, it's just that I don't want you to." Ryou declared.

"You know, I almost died last week, you should show some appreciation towards me for putting my life on the line for you and the world." Megan pointed out, getting out of her chair and crossing her arms.

"I do show my appreciation… I gave you a job, didn't I?"

Megan quietly growled as she uncrossed her arms and balled up her fists.

"I fight for you and the world, yet your appreciation is by making me clean for you? Where's the positive reception in that?"

"You get paid, don't you?" Ryou stated.

"Grrr, sorry Ryou, but I think my life is more valuable than a few yens an hour." Megan said angrily. Sometimes he can just be so stubborn…and mean!

"Well… I danced with you at the Halloween Ball when no one else would." Ryou pointed out. She could tell from his brief pause he was running out of ideas.

"What do you mean, 'no one else would,'? I asked you once, the rest of them I was asked by you." Megan confirmed.

"Only because I felt bad that no one else was asking you!" he said back, his voice rising.

"Because no one had a chance to, you never gave them one!"

"I-I…I, ugh, forget it! Fine, you can stay, but you have to call the Housto's and ask before anything." Ryou said angrily before going to open the kitchen door. Slightly turning his head, he continued, "And I so gave them time to ask." Then he left, slamming the door behind him. Wesley seemed to be quite amused about the whole situation. Satisfied with her win, she quickly called the Housto's. She was actually stunned when they said she could stay and that they actually believed her story that she gave them. She didn't exactly think they would believe the whole "I've been kissed by an alien and now he wants to stalk me," ordeal. Instead she went along with "forgot the time and was too scared to walk home in the dark, please don't bother coming to get me, I'm in good hands," story. After agreeing to help Wesley finish the cake, Ryou came back into the kitchen. He looked a bit more calmer than when he left.

"I made up a room for you if you're ready for bed." He informed. Megan answered his question with a yawn.

"Am I ever." She said groggily as she followed Ryou out of the kitchen. "Night Wesley! Thanks for everything!"

"You bet!" he answered while finishing cleaning up. After being led upstairs and into her room, Ryou gave her a quick tour. They didn't need to turn on a light because the moon was shining in enough for everything to be seen. "Bed's there, and bathrooms through that door over there. There's also a dresser but you don't have any use for that. Any questions?"

"Yea, how old are you going to be in… 5 minutes?" Megan asked as she glanced at the alarm clock which read 11:55pm.

"None of your business, now, mind if I ask a question?" Ryou asked. Megan rolled her eyes.

"Sure, why not." She huffed as she drew another yawn.

"What really happened today?"

"Gee, you can ask me something as personal as that and think you can get an answer whereas I just ask you how old you're going to turn and I get the cold shoulder?"

"Yea, I do, because I can always just kick you out if you don't tell me." He threatened. Megan didn't believe him, but, decided to tell him anyways. After explaining everything, even the kiss (which was pretty awkward) Megan was amazed to see that Ryou's face remained expressionless through the whole story. A few awkward moments of silence went by before he said anything.

"Did you feel guilty about it?" Was all he asked.

"W-what?"

"Did you feel guilty… you know, because of Vince." He added.

"Umm, no actually, I was too stunned and angry to think about Vince. I just can't believe that he kissed me. No, what's worse is that I actually kissed him back! Why, I don't know!" Megan confessed.

"Well, at least you're coming along, I mean, you didn't feel guilty! Some good came out of it if you think about it." Ryou pointed out.

_"Of course I didn't feel guilty, it's Kisshu we're talking about here! The only thing I feel guilty about is me taking glances at your rippling abs." _Megan thought as she blushed. Ryou did have a well-toned body, but hey, it doesn't hurt to just look, right?

"Really, because I don't see how any good came out of it! I was having a pretty good day after we last talked and then Kisshu just had to ruin it!" Megan whined as she leant against the wall and began looking down towards the floor. Ryou said nothing, just…stared at the troubled girl. Then, unexpectedly, he walked slowly towards her. Megan didn't notice until she glanced up and found him closer than they have ever been before. He was just inches from her body. But, he continued to stare with his icy blue eyes into her hazel green ones. Megan didn't know what to do; she couldn't even think. What was he doing? Then, swiftly he brought his lips within an inch of hers.

"Maybe this will help your day end on a good note." He whispered before his lips softly brushed onto hers.

_"NOW I feel guilty."_ Megan thought before she closed her eyes and began kissing him back. It was a very soft and sweet kiss; one that Megan sort of wished wouldn't end anytime soon. Sadly though, it wasn't a long before Ryou decided to break away. Megan opened her eyes and was once again staring into his icy gaze. A few short silent moments passed before they heard the alarm clock beep. 12:00am.

"Well…Happy Birthday from me to you." Megan joked, still stunned from the kiss. Her stomach began to flutter when Ryou gave her a small smile.

"That's happy 20th birthday to you!"

………_..Aliens Headquarters………._

_"Wow, I can't believe it! She kissed me back! And I made her laugh!" _Kisshu thought musingly. He hadn't felt this satisfied and happy in a long time. Even though she wasn't happy about it in the end, she still kissed him back. _"There's still gotta be a chance to convince her to be mine. She just needs a little warming up, that's all." _Kisshu continued to think.

"Kisshu! We have a new pla- What's up with you, why do you look so happy?" Pai asked, watching his friend as he lay floating in the air. A dreamy smile had been plastered onto his face.

"Oh, no reason my nosey pal, what was it that you were saying?" he asked before retreating to the tiled ground below.

"Me and Taruto have come up with a new plan. We don't want this Blue Knight person to be in the way, so we figured we may as well get rid of him now."

"Great, so where do we find this Blue Knight?" Kisshu asked.

"That's the thing, we can't seem to find him, but from what you told us, we figured he would come if-

"If Megan and Ichigo were in danger." Kisshu finished for him.

"Exactly, so I'm sending you and Taruto on a mission to capture the both of them… tonight!"

………_..Outside Ichigo's bedroom window………._

"I can't believe he assigned me to Ichigo again!" Kisshu told himself resentfully. "I just shared a very tender moment with Megan earlier today and I don't even get to kidnap her? Then again, that might be a good thing." He thought on it. Megan would definitely never fall for him if he was the one who kept visiting and harming her; she made that very clear today. Not that he cared if she fell for him or not because no matter how she feels, he decided to never let her go. She was his Megan; his _princess_.

Kisshu peered through Ichigo's window and found her fast asleep. Quietly and as quickly as possible, he opened up the window, but once he set foot into the room, a high pitched voice filled the area.

"Alien alert, Alien aler-Ahhh!" Masha cried before Kisshu swatted it away, hitting the wall.

"That should take care of you for a few minutes." Kisshu whispered. He then slowly crept up towards Ichigo's bed, who was stirring in her sleep. Suddenly, she flashed her eyes open and was about to scream when she caught sight of Kisshu, but was soon silenced when he placed something green and gooey across her mouth.

"Hey kitty, sorry to wake you, but we need your help for our little experiment. Don't worry, one of your friends will be joining you soon." He chuckled before wrapping a large sack over the struggling Ichigo and taking her away.

…………_..Outside Megan's bedroom window……….._

"Alright you powder puff, you better not put up much of a struggle because it would make my job a whole lot easier if you… were here!" Taruto cried when he glanced through Megan's bedroom window only to find her bed empty. "Where is she? She's suppose to be here! Oh man, Pai's not going to be too happy about this! Oh well, hopefully Kisshu got a hold of Ichigo so we have at least one of the two!" he sighed before departing back to base.

………………_Back at Alien headquarters………….._

"Quit struggling kitty-cat, for once, we're not going to hurt you, so just relax." Kisshu instructed, growing irritated with all of Ichigo's struggling. She was now tied up in the same thing that was covering her mouth. Pai then appeared before them.

"Excellent Kisshu, you actually did what you were told to for once." Pai congratulated.

"Yea, well, I think that's because all of his bad skills are rubbing off on me." Taruto said also appearing before them, empty handed. "The girl wasn't even home."

A little wave of concern rushed through Kisshu's body, but he quickly shook it off.

"No matter, we have one of the two, and that should be enough to convince the Blue Knight to come to the rescue." Pai said. "We'll start the plan in motion in the morning."

**So, what did you think? It's a tad bit shorter than the other chapter, but I'm sure you guys don't mind! ^_^ Please leave reviews! Thank you!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Finding Mew Ichigo**

_*BEEP BEEP…BEEP BEEP…BEEP BEEP*_

_"Grrrrrrrr!" _Megan groaned as she opened her eyes slightly. "_What the heck is that noise??? Oh, it's just the alarm clock."_

"The alarm clock!" She gasped before shooting upright in the bed, "What the heck! It's Sunday! Grrrrrrr, Ryou must have set it before I came in last night." She glared at the bright red, lit numbers on the machine as it read _6:00am._

"Oh, I'm gonna kill him!" She said angrily before pressing the off button for the alarm. Then, resting upon her bed once more, she closed her eyes before heaving a large sigh. It took a couple of seconds before she bursted them open again.

_"Oh my gosh… Him…Ryou! He… kissed me… at least, I think he did… or was it a dream? Either way, it was a pretty good kiss." _She thought, letting a small, dreamy smile run across her lips. _"Wait, what am I thinking? This is Ryou we're talking about here! Oh man, I better leave before he wakes up." _Megan thought before bolting out of bed and running to the door. She placed a hand around the door knob, ready to turn it, but stopped.

_"What am I thinking?! I can't just run out of here, hoping to avoid him; that will make things even more awkward! (SIGH) I'll just have to talk to him about it I guess." _She thought sadly before opening the door and walking out. She gasped when she saw someone was already in her way.

"Wesley! You scared me!"

"Oh, sorry about that! I just wanted to see if you wanted some coffee or tea? Ryou told me that you should be up by now." Wesley smiled.

"Well, I guess he would know, seeing as he so _generously_ set my alarm clock for me last night." Megan said sarcastically. "Speaking of Ryou, is he still here?"

"Yeah, he's downstairs enjoying his morning cup of coffee and reading the newspaper in the kitchen. You can go ahead and join him down there if you'd like; I'll be in the lab if you need anything." He informed before departing down the steps. Megan closed her door before also leaving down the steps and into the kitchen, wondering how this was going to go.

As she slowly crept in she saw a rather large, steaming cup of coffee resting on the counter and then two hands holding up a newspaper. Megan assumed it was Ryou holding it on the other side.

"Good morning." She said brightly, trying to act normal. She almost started to laugh as she watched Ryou jump a little in his seat and grasp the newspaper in his hands. Megan couldn't help notice that, even though his face was in shock and his hair was a mess, she thought that he still looked rather cute. _"At least he has a shirt on this time." _She contemplated silently, glancing at his white t-shirt.

"Good morning. I assume that the alarm still works on that old thing." He finally said before neatly folding up the paper and settling it down onto the counter. "Would you like some coffee or something?"

"Um, coffee would be great, thanks" Megan answered, taking a seat at the opposite end of the counter. Ryou looked at her as if she was lost.

"Ok, well, mugs are in the cupboard above the microwave and there's still coffee in the machine. The cream and sugar are next to it." He told her, pointing to everything he had said. He then watched her expression as he took a sip of his own drink. Stunned at first, Megan sat there until she got out of her seat lazily and glared Ryou down the whole way to the cupboard filled with mugs. Taking one, she turned her head to the left and continued glaring at the blond haired boy before pouring herself the hot beverage. Keeping a straight face, he also continued to stare back, but instead of glaring, his eyes were filled with satisfaction, just as Kisshu's were after he had kissed Megan. Noticing this, Megan grew quickly aggravated as she started on the cream and sugar.

"So, I guess my kiss wasn't good enough to make you do one nice thing for me, huh?" She asked unexpectedly, turning herself around and leaning against the counter as she mixed her coffee with a small straw. Ryou almost started choking from his own coffee once she had said the word "kiss." After heaving a few coughs, he put himself back together and began to answer, his voice hoarse at first from all the commotion that went on in his throat.

"_Your _kiss? I believe _I_ was the one who kissed you first." He reminded.

"Ok, true, which brings up the question… why'd you do it?" Silence rang through the air.

"You were having a bad day, and I was tired, so I thought of something quick to please you." He responded, not daring to look her in the eye. Megan could tell his face grew a little red around the cheeks.

"What made you think that _your_ kiss would please _me_?" she continued asking, curious about his thoughts. Surprisingly he released a small chuckle.

"Are you telling me that it didn't? Or did you just kiss me back because you didn't want to hurt my feelings?" he asked, giving a fake sad expression.

Megan didn't say anything, only took a sip of her coffee. After about a minute of silence, she asked the one question that was eating her like crazy. "So…did it mean anything?" Ryou shot his head up towards her from the paper.

"Wh-what?" he stuttered. They stared at each other for a moment, before she began to shake her head and release a fake laugh.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that, of course it didn't mean anything! I mean, like you said, you were only trying to help my day end well, right!" Megan said a little too quickly before she turned around and set her coffee onto the counter and stare at the wall. She definitely could not look at him at all after that. Her face grew warm from embarrassment, especially when she could still feel Ryou's eyes upon her back.

"M-Megan, I-" He began before they were interrupted by Megan's cell phone. Relieved about the interruption, Megan quickly reached for her phone from her jean pocket and answered.

"Hello? Yes it is… oh, hi… no, she's not, sorry… she's WHAT! … ok, clam down Mrs. Momomiya, I'm sure she's alright…yes, of course I will… alright, I'll try the park and call you if I see her, but did you try calling everyone else?...They don't know either, huh? What about Masaya? OK, OK, I'M SORRY FOR EVER THINKING THAT! I'll let you know if I find her ok? Alright, take care." Megan said before hanging up and turning around with a serious look on her face.

"We have a problem…Ichigo's gone missing."

……………………_..Alien Headquarters………………._

"Kitty-cat, time to wake-y wake-y." Kisshu sneered, shaking Ichigo awake a bit harshly. Giving a loud, exhausting moan, Ichigo wearily opened her eyes to see the very last face she ever wanted to wake up to.

"K-Kisshu? What are you doing in my room? I had a dream, well, more like a nightmare, last night and you were in it." she asked angrily, wiping her tired eyes. A sudden gasp flew from her mouth as she opened her eyes wide to find that she wasn't in her room anymore. "Oh no! So, my dream last night… it was…real?"

"Well, if that's the way you want to put it, then yes, but in reality, you didn't dream at all." Kisshu pointed out, "Now get up! We've got to get to the park." He said before helping her roughly up.

"What do you mean? Why are we going to the park?" Ichigo demanded to know. She almost tripped before realizing that her feet and hands were bind together with now, normal rope.

"Careful Kitty-kat, you can't go hurting yourself just yet."

"Grrr, just answer me! Why are we going to the park?"

"Well, how else are we going to get that "Blue Knight" to show up, huh? I don't think just sending him an invitation to welcome party is going to do it." Kisshu joked, "Now enough with the questions, the others are waiting for us!" he said before grabbing a hold of her arm and disappearing to the park.

…………_.At Café Mew Mew……….._

"Thanks for coming everyone, I know it's early, but we got to go find Ichigo." Megan declared.

"(_Yawn)_ you know, no offense to Ichigo, but you think she would be more considerate of other people's beauty sleep and pick a later time to run away." Corina pointed out, half joking.

"You would think, but I highly doubt she just got up and ran away. I think she was taken." Megan said, trying to get back to the matter.

"But, by who?" Retasu asked.

"Who do ya think? I bet it was those stupid aliens!" Purin exclaimed, looking slightly annoyed and furious.

"Ok, so… where do we start looking for her? I mean, Ryou said they couldn't get her reading on the radar, so she must be in their lair or whatever." Zakuro shared.

"Which means we'll have to go and see if they show up anywhere. I mean, they may want us to find them. If not, well, we have to go try anyway; we can't just sit here and wait. I'm going to go to the park, let me know if you guys find anyone of them." Megan said before heading out the door towards the park.

…………_In the park………_

"Ok, eventually, the Mew Mew's will show up and we'll start to put up a threat on this one," Pai said, pointing at Ichigo, who was sitting on the soft grass leaning up against a tree, "and then hopefully, the Blue Knight will show up. If not, well then, we'll just destroy them all."

"Sounds great, but I wish they would hurry up! I hate waiting, especially when we get to do something fun." Taruto stated, laying down on a branch high above Ichigo.

"Patience my dear friend, patience."

Meanwhile, Kisshu decided to go off on his own, walking not too far from the others. This area was close to where he had kissed Megan for the very first time. After walking a few more feet, he could clearly see through the opening of the trees, the brick sign where Megan had rested upon that day. He could still imagine the look of surprise on her face when he planted a fast kiss on her and how it stuck on her face even when he pulled away. She looked so cute, especially when she got angry right after. Kisshu couldn't help but smile at the memory, even when she had slapped him. Man, did that hurt. Just thinking about it made his cheek tingle. Suddenly, his thoughts disappeared when he heard a loud voice shouting for a very familiar name. Crouching slightly behind a nearby bush, he saw Megan walking about while calling Ichigo's name. She looked absolutely tired and exhausted as she decided to rest against the sign, just as she had done before about two months ago.

"Talk about déjà vu. Alright, Princess, time for me to make my famous entrance." Kisshu chuckled before disappearing.

……_.Still in the Park, Megan's POV………_

"Ichigo! Ichigo! ICHIGO!!! (SIGH) It's no use! She could be anywhere! I need to rest." Megan said to herself before leaning on the side of the brick park sign. _"Ok, I honestly don't know where to look. If she's still not on the radar, then chances are she's not in Tokyo; she's probably not even in Japan for all we know. But, if she really is at their lair, or whatever, how in the world do we get to it?" _She thought while shutting her eyes. Feeling the cool wind blow gently across her face was refreshing after searching for Ichigo for about an hour. She felt like she had been in this very spot before, but when was it? She didn't have time to ponder on that though, because her thoughts were soon cut off by a very pesky alien.

"Enjoying your last few weeks before winter?" Kisshu asked as he watched Megan quickly open her eyes. He smirked when he saw her eyes quickly flash with anger.

"Kisshu! Where's Ichigo! You better tell me or I'll-

"You'll what? Spray me with some of you fairy dust? Please princess, I didn't come here to fight, just wanted to talk."

"Fine, you can start talking by telling me where Ichigo is." Demanded Megan.

"Oh, she's fine, no need to worry about her, but anyways, what I _really _wanted to talk about was _us._ Remember this spot?" Kisshu laughed. Megan took a quick glance around. Then, it clicked. She finally realized where she was. "This was the place we first met. What a lovely day that was." He reminisced. Megan gave a short laugh.

"Ha, please! It was raining that day and you attacked me, that's not exactly what I would call a _lovely day._"

"Ah, but don't forget, it was also the day we had our very first kiss together," Kisshu smiled.

"Uck, don't remind me!" Megan groaned.

"Luckily it wasn't the last though, right princess?" Kisshu said as he continued to chuckle. "You know, we're not too far from the spot we shared our very "special" kiss." Megan shivered at the memory. She still couldn't believe she kissed him back.

"Always have to bring up the bad memories, don't you Kisshu. Can't you think of something happy? Like, how I hit you in the head with a basketball? That was a great one!" Megan said, smiling at the memory. Kisshu, though, decided to ignore this.

"You know, we could go back and finish where we left off." He winked. Megan's eyes grew wide as she shook her head furiously back and forth. "No way, Jose!"

"C'mon, you know you enjoyed it. Maybe this time, you'll let me take it a little bit deeper?" He said somewhat huskily, stepping closer until Megan was leaning as far as she could against the sign. He was now a couple feet in front of her.

"Definitely no! Just get over it Kisshu, I'll never want to be with you!" Megan exclaimed.

"Oh, you know you want me! I mean, its not like your kissing anyone else these days." Kisshu joked.

"Um… w-well I-." Megan began to blush, remembering last night with Ryou. Kisshu seemed to notice her blushing, and was somewhat taken aback.

"You haven't kissed anyone recently, have you?" Kisshu asked, looking hurt. Megan didn't know what to say. He looked so upset; the confusion and wonder shining in his eyes made Megan feel a little bit guilty. _"Wait, why do I feel guilty? It's not like I __**asked**__ for Ryou to kiss me, and besides, who cares! I shouldn't have to feel guilty, especially to Kisshu."_ Megan thought as she dropped her gaze slightly from Kisshu's eyes. She couldn't bear to look into them any longer; they were filled with so much uncertainty and hurt.

She held her breath when she knew Kisshu was going to speak again, but luckily, her cell began to rang. _"Wow, this thing has been a real life saver today," _she thought before quickly reaching for it in her pocket and answered.

"Hello?" she greeted nervously.

"_Megan! It's Ryou, we know where Ichigo is."_

"Really! That's great, could you quickly tell me, because I'm in a bit of a conflict right now."

"_Yeah, I can see that on the radar, but hey, she's not too far from you. Just a few yards east of where you're at. I'll call the others." _

"Ok Ryou, thanks." Megan said before hanging up the phone and putting it back in her pocket. When she looked up, a very angry looking Kisshu was looking down upon her. She hadn't noticed how close he had gotten until now with his body inches from her own. Suddenly, he grasped both of her arms tightly and leant her up harder against the brick wall more than she already was.

"There _can't_ be anyone else! I forbid it! You are _MINE_ princess, and no one, not even yourself, is going to take you away from me." Kisshu growled. Megan was scared for her life, but she tried to keep her cool… she had to.

"Wow Kisshu, way to try and win a girls heart. Who knew threatening her would do the trick! Seriously! And you wonder why I don't like you." This didn't calm Kisshu at all, but luckily, it didn't anger him even more either.

"I don't care what you think of me! You are mine and you will come with me one day. I will not lose you, princess. Never." He said harshly. Megan noticed his pupils grow thin and his yellow eyes blaze like fire. She didn't know what to say or do, but she didn't have to stay that way for long.

"Let her go!" A deep voice called. Both Megan and Kisshu looked to see who the voice belonged to. It was the Blue Knight, standing at a fairly far distance. As he drew out his long, silvery sword, he started to make his way towards them. For a few seconds, both Kisshu and Megan watched as he began to stride. Then, in a flash, Kisshu brought Megan in front of him and drew out one of his knives before he pointed it closely to her neck.

"So, you finally decided to show up, huh? Well, stand back, or the girl get's it!" Kisshu yelled.

"Oh, you're such a charmer Kisshu, one minute, you're saying how I'll always be yours and now you're holding a knife to me, that's _very_ romantic." Megan said sarcastically, trying to loosen Kisshu's grip around her neck when she noticed the Blue Knight did not stop walking. Kisshu just ignored her.

"I mean it! Take one more step and she's dead." He bluffed more. The Blue Knight still did not stop, but instead, spoke.

"You don't want to do that, or you can say goodbye to your own pathetic life."

"Well, at least you won't be able to have her then, eh? So you may want to stop now." Kisshu warned. The Blue Knight finally stopped in his tracks, making Kisshu smirk. "Good…now, if you would be so kind as to stay here while I take my little princess somewhere safe, and we'll continue this _talk_ when I get back."

"Don't bet on it." The Blue Knight snarled, flashing his sword menacingly. The two began to glare at each other as if daggers would shoot from their eyes and hit one another.

"_Oh boy, this is a __**great**__situation. Ok, since their obviously too busy looking at each other, I need to see what I can do to help Ichigo. Hmmmmm." _Megan thought, trying to make up a plan before remembering what position Kisshu was holding her in.She thought about it, almost wiping it out of her mind, but, decided… what did she have to lose? _"Ok, Miss Congeniality, let see if you knew what you were talking about."_ She thought once more before chanting the words in her head. Quickly and swiftly, Megan maneuvered herself to make room and hit his solar plex region with her elbow, causing him to yell in pain.

"_Solar plex."_

Then she went after his left foot as she stepped on it with her heel.

"_Instep." _

She thought before bringing her left fist up hard to his face.

"_Nose."_

Quickly dropping his knife to grab his nose, she elbowed him where no man ever wants to be elbowed…

"_Groin."_ She thought before Kisshu landed on his knees, holding his most precious region.

"SING!" Megan laughed, watching Kisshu roll around the ground. Then, she remembered Ichigo. Quickly turning to the Blue Knight, she began to yell, "The others…that are with him…they have Ichigo! You have to go save her; she's just a few yards east from here! Go, quickly! I'll take care of this one." She informed him, looking down at Kisshu, who seemed to be feeling a little bit better since he was beginning to slowly get up. He couldn't get all the way up, but was able to kneel. The Blue Knight hesitated for a moment, but, with a nod of understandment, he left.

"Aww, don't worry, you'll be ok in a few minutes. In the meantime, let's continue our _talk_." Megan smirked as she patted his back.

……………_Still in the Park, back to Pai, Taruto, and Ichigo…………_

"Wonder what's taking so long. You would have thought they would have found us by now!" Taruto said impatiently, floating to the ground from his tree branch.

"You would, but I guess they're more slow than we thought." Pai answered before hearing Ichigo struggle behind them. They had recently wrapped some cloth around her mouth to keep her from asking stupid questions that they got tired of answering. "Don't fret my dear, you'll get to see your friends, both old and new, before we destroy them all." He said with a small smile.

"Yeah, can't wait…Hey! Where did that dim-witted Kisshu go?" Taruto asked, searching for his alien friend.

"Sorry, but he's a little bit pre-occupied!" Came an unfamiliar voice from behind them. All but Ichigo, who was unable, turned around to find a man in blue strut towards them.

"Ah, if it isn't the famous Blue Knight. I must say, I planned for everyone to be here to witness the death of their new fallen hero, but no matter, just killing you is fine." Pai said with a smile.

"You can try… but I'll warn you now that you _will_ fail." Said the Blue Knight confidently, taking out his sword once again.

"Well, he is a positive loser, I'll give him that, which will make this victory even more engaging! Too bad Kisshu decided to run off, he would be enjoying way more than us." Taruto said, more to Pai than anyone, but loud enough for the Blue Knight to hear.

"I'm sure he would also, but he's too busy receiving a beating." The Blue Knight said, answering his question. "But don't worry, you'll be receiving one also." He continued before taking a swing towards the two companions. Luckily for them, they were able to move out of the way.

"Hey, watch it will ya!" Taruto yelled angrily, "Time to teach you some manners… here, catch this!" he said before throwing his stringed weapon towards his opponent. Ichigo watched in fear as Taruto's weapon made its way threateningly towards the Blue Knight, but was happy to see him easily catch it with his blade. Then, quickly he tossed it back with a swift swing of his sword and it successfully hit Taruto in the chest, causing him to yelp in pain and land onto his back. It seemed as if he wasn't going to get up anytime soon. After a brief pause of victory, he turned his attention towards Pai, who didn't look threatened at all.

"Tsk, tksk, picking on small children, are you? Looks like you'll have to be taught a lesson."Pai said before taking out his huge club-shaped fan. "Laser Strike!"

…………………_..Sorry, but still in the park, Megan and Kisshu's POV………….._

"I'm… going to… get you… for that!" Kisshu grunted, his hands grasping the collar of Megan's shirt. Kisshu was smart enough to surprise her by jumping at her when he felt his pain fade away. For a couple a minutes, they had been rolling around on the ground, yelling at each other the whole time.

"That was… just for… holding me captive… you crazy loon!" Megan said as they continued to take turns rolling on top of one another.

"Oh please… like I was really going to kill you… besides…I thought you would have found it a little romantic."

"Ha," Megan laughed as she rolled on top of him, "threatening to kill a girl isn't exactly the key to her heart, stupid." It was Kisshu's turn to roll on top.

"No, not letting any man…come between us." Once again, their positions changed, but Megan was able to pin him to the ground.

"That's just what…we earthlings call… _possessive_. And trust me…it's not attractive at all! It tends to steer us…away from guys like you. Wow, I don't know how women…on your planet are treated, but… down here, us women…find it very…unacceptable."

"Fine, then show me." Kisshu said, staying still for a moment.

"W-what?" Megan asked, confused at what he meant. Unfortunately, this caused her to loosen her grip, which made Kisshu able to move on top of her and pin her down.

"Show me how a man is suppose to treat a woman down here. You know, like a lesson."

"Oh, I'll give you a lesson." Megan threatened trying to free herself, "now let me go!"

"I gladly will, once you agree to do what I have requested." He said with a smirk. Megan couldn't find any way out of this one.

"Fine! I will, now let me go!" She demanded.

"Alright princess, just let me thank you first." He smiled before leaning down and planting a small kiss on her lips. Megan shamefully felt her cheeks flush a little bit.

"Ok, here's lesson number one, never kiss a girl until after a few dates!" Megan instructed.

"Dates? What are dates?" Kisshu asked, looking extremely confused.

"_(SIGH)_ we've got a lot to work on." Megan groaned. Suddenly, Kisshu screamed when he was knocked off of her from a bright green blast.

"Megan!" She heard Purin scream as she turned to see the rest of the gang, minus Ichigo, fully transformed and running towards her. "Are you ok!"

"Yea, I'm fine actually," she answered, "took you guys long enough."

"Sorry, we were all over the place, but we're here now! Where's Ichigo?" Zakuro asked.

"A few yards east, but don't worry, I sent the Blue Knight after her so I could take care of this one." She answered, referring to Kisshu. "Speak of the devil… ready for another beating, Kisshu?" After bringing himself back up, he simply put on his normal grin.

"Not today princess, maybe some other time when it's one on one. In the meantime, I'll be looking forward to our first date. Cao princess." He said with a wink before disappearing.

"It's not a date! Grrr…" Megan tried to shout before he faded away.

"Date, what date? You're not seriously going out with _him_, are you?" Minto asked snootily.

"What! No way! Just got myself caught into something, but don't worry, it won't last long." Megan sighed. "C'mon, let's go find Ichigo." She said before also transforming.

……_.Ok, last time… In the Park with Ichigo, Pai, and the Blue Knight………………._

It felt like forever to Ichigo watching Pai and the Blue Knight fighting, but it was really only three minutes. Back and forth, they both had received, dodged, and threw tremendous blows at each other. Taruto, still hurt from his previous hit, could only sit and watch in pain from a distance. Luckily, the rest of the Mew Mew's had come along.

"Ichigo, are you ok!" Megan asked as she untied the piece of cloth from her mouth while Retasu and Zakuro worked on the ties around her wrists and ankles.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Just happy that you guys and the Blue Knight showed up." She gasped, happy to be free from that smelly old rag. Their attention quickly turned towards Pai, as they heard him groan in pain. The Blue Knight was able to knick his arm as a small trail of blood oozed slowly down his arms. They watched as Pai pressed his hand onto his wound and pant loudly from all the fighting he had been doing.

"Looks like we're finished for today, but mark my words Blue Knight, you will not be so lucky the next time we meet." Pai vowed before both he and Taruto vanished. For a brief silent moment, the Blue Knight slowly placed his sword into its sheath and turned his attention towards the girls.

"I am glad you are all safe, especially you, Ichigo." He said to them.

"Th-thank you, for saving me… again." Ichigo said.

"It is my duty, my life is yours, even to you Megan. I must thank you for leading me to Ichigo and helping me fight those cynaclons." He said before bowing to her. "Now, I must leave. Be safe…all of you."

As they watched him turn and leave, Minto leant in towards Retasu.

"Wow, he's actually a _little_ concerned for the rest of our well being." She whispered as Retasu giggled.

………_..Cafe Mew Mew………_

"I tell ya Wesley, It has been a long…long day." Megan sighed as she rested her head in her arms that were resting upon the counter in the kitchen. It was about 6:00 and Megan had stupidly, yet, graciously volunteered to take Ichigo's shift for the day. Luckily, Wesley decided to close early today for the girls' sakes.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that Ichigo's alright. You know, you guys have done a lot lately, maybe Ryou and I should plan a mini vacation or something."

"Yeah, you should." Megan sighed before she heard her name being called from behind.

"Megan, good, you're still here," Ryou said, peaking his head in through the kitchen door, "mind if we could talk… in private." He finished before leaving, not waiting for an answer.

"I guess, yes." Megan said to Wesley before leaving the kitchen. She was surprised to see Ryou offering a jacket to her.

"I thought we could go for a walk. Here, you're going to need this, it's getting a bit chilly out there." He said as he handed her one of his light wind jackets. Hesitantly, she took it, wondering what this was all about. After leaving the café, they walked in silence for a few minutes while a million thoughts were racing through her head.

"_What on earth does he want to talk about? Is he going to thank me or something for helping to save Ichigo? No way, that can't be it, I didn't do too much. Maybe he found out about that stupid thing Kisshu made me agree to do! Oh man, how embarrassing! Well, he can save his breath because I'm going to try and avoid this thing with Kisshu as much as possible. I can't stand him, he's just too…infuriating!"_

Megan tried to focus her thoughts on something else to help keep Kisshu out of her head. She noticed how pretty all the colorful leaves looked as they lay scattered on the ground. Fall was definitely her favorite season. She couldn't believe there was only one month left until Christmas! She would be able to go back home for a couple of weeks to see her family again.

Finally, after they had reached the pond near the park, Ryou stood near the watery edge and stared into it. Megan watched him for a moment, then, looked upon their reflection in the water. She blushed when she thought quickly of how cute they looked together. What in the world was she thinking? She didn't ponder on that thought for too long because they were soon interrupted by Ryou.

"I wanted to talk to you about this morning." Was all he said, still gazing into the depths of the water. Coming as a bit of a shock at first, Megan smiled.

"Oh, Ryou the whole alarm clock thing is fine, I'm totally over it by now! Actually, I find it a little funny…mean…but funny."

"No, not about the alarm clock, I'm not sorry for that!"

"Oh…well then, if it was offering me a cup of coffee and then making me get it myself, that really wasn't a big deal either. It was very unkind and all, but-

"Megan, it wasn't about that either, just listen to me." He interrupted. A few seconds of silence passed by as they listened to a few ducks quack across the water.

"You asked me… 'what did it mean?'…you know, about the…_kiss_." He said, saying the last word like it was hard to pronounce. "The truth is… I don't know what it means." Megan didn't know what to say, she was surprised this was what he wanted to talk about.

"Ryou, it's ok, I know it didn't mean anything to you. You don't have to lie because you think it'll hurt my feelings. We're friends and, one silly little thing happened and we're probably taking it WAY out of hand here, and I-" She was about to go on before Ryou turned and placed a finger on to her lips to shut her up.

"You know, you talk _way _too much…anyways, the thing is… It _did_ mean something… I didn't know it at the time, but… After that happened, the kiss I mean, I couldn't fall asleep. I kept visualizing that _moment_ as it kept running through my head and I couldn't get it out. I just thought it was because I felt a little guilty for doing that to you when I knew you were still trying to get over the last man you fell in love with… are still in love with… but then, when you asked me what it all meant, I couldn't seem to find that answer. That's when I knew… it _did_ mean something." He said, dropping his arctic gaze from Megan to the ground. Megan couldn't believe what he was saying. Even though he admitted the kiss they shared meant something, there were still questions running through her brain.

"Ryou, I-" She began, but couldn't finish. He decided to continue.

"Look, I don't know exactly what it means, but I do know that it meant something, but I just wanted you to know that, I'm not exactly ready to find out. Plus, I'm technically your boss, so, that's just not going to work." He said, looking at her once again. He failed to meet her eyes because her own were staring into the water.

"That's… that's great, actually… because in all honesty… I'm not ready either… And you're right; you are technically my boss, which would make it definitely weird around the others. Ryou…" she began before looking back up into his blue eyes, "thank you, for talking to me about this. It definitely won't be awkward anymore around you." She finished with a smile.

"Yea, I guess you're right. It's probably best if we both put this behind us."

Megan, surprisingly, felt a small sting of pain run across inside her chest. Did he really just want to forget it, like it never happened? She could understand if the kiss didn't mean anything, but since it did, he still wanted to toss that memory away? _Boys are sooo stupid._

"Um, yeah… I-I guess…" she lied. Ryou seemed to noticed the hurt in her facial expression, but before he could say anything, Megan quickly took off his jacket and handed it to him.

"Well, I better be going, I'm sure I'm being missed back at home. See ya later." Was all she said before turning around and marching off, silently cursing every living man on earth. Ryou was going to run after her, but decided it was best for her to just vent for the rest of the day. He would never fully understand the mind of a female. _Girls are sooo confusing._

……_.At Alien Headquarters………_

"Well, pretty princess, I hope you'll be ready for when I next come because you're going to have the time of your life." Kisshu chuckled. He couldn't wait until his first lesson with Megan. Not just to see and be with her, but to actually learn of the female life on earth and how men were suppose to treat them in order to gain their love. "This should definitely be enjoyable." He said, laughing once more while imagining of the day still yet to come.

**So, how was it? Hope you enjoyed it! Hit me with some reviews! Thanks, you're all awesome! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Don't Mess with a Mew Mew**

It was amazing really; almost a true blessing! It had been weeks since Megan had even heard the name Kisshu, let alone see him. She was so happy one morning, that she decided to go- should we say… crazy? And, to top it all off… there was only two weeks left until Christmas! Tomorrow, she'll be shopping all around with Ichigo and Retasu, wasting her money on almost anyone she could think of.

After getting up one chilly Saturday morning, when both of her host parents were out doing their own Christmas shopping, she did what any girl would do if they were alone in a house and were completely happy… dance! And in her room, that's what she was doing in her light pink tank top and red boy shorts underwear, dancing like a madman to Metro Station's "Shake It." Deciding to take it a little bit further, she started to sing (well…more like shout), using her curling brush as a microphone over the loud music.

_Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?  
Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that? Come on!_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, uh shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, uh shake it_

It was a good thing no one was watching, because dancing, at least fast, was one of the many talents Megan did not posses. But when you have a house all to yourself, you tend to dance any way you want and not have a care in the world. So there she was, just shaking her booty like it was all she ever did in her life. So, like I said, it was a good thing no one was watching, right? Well…

………_Outside Megan's Window……………._

Kisshu had been pulled into locating more Mew Aqua with Pai and Taruto for the past few weeks and it angered him deeply because he was never able to meet up with Megan for his "lessons." But, finally, after they had been able to locate some and come up with a plan of when and how they would be retrieving it, today was one he could enjoy on his own and he knew exactly how to enjoy it. That's when he chose to drop by Megan's bedroom window to "surprise" her before they got down to business. But what he saw when he glanced through the clear glass made him do something he hadn't done in a long time… blush. He couldn't remember the last time he'd done that. It actually took him by surprise really, but he couldn't stop watching the human creature move around as if she would burst to flames if she'd stop. Being barely clothed didn't help matters either. Not that Kisshu was complaining, but he didn't like the fact that this was making him feel… what was the saying… weak in the knees? Which was saying a lot since he was floating in mid air.

"_Damn her, why does she have to be so… interesting and… perfect?"_ he thought. Then, a smile crept over his face as he began to quietly open the window.

…………………_.In Megan's Room………….._

Megan was still too busy having her fun that she didn't notice that her bedroom window was being open by the one person that could ruin her entertainment. But, she would soon find out after spinning around a few times.

_Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now)  
This feelings tearing me up (here we go now)_

Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?  
Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that? (Come on)

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake- AHHHHH!

She screamed when she saw Kisshu relaxing on her bed; his hands folded behind his head with that…._smirk._ She couldn't count how many times she wanted to wipe that smile of his off his face.

"Kisshu! What are you doing here!" She yelled as she speedily turned off the stereo. Then, remembering what she was wearing, she turned beet red and tried quickly to find some clothes. "Don't look! Close your eyes or something you pervert! _And STOP SMILING_!" She growled at him while she grabbed for her towel she had used earlier that morning after her shower and wrapped it around herself. Kisshu obeyed, but only because he was now laughing hard at the flushed faced girl before him. Then, getting up from the bed, he slowly walked towards her.

"Oh, my beautiful princess… you have nothing to be embarrassed about! I enjoyed watching you, um… dance? At least, I think that's what you were doing. If not, I enjoyed watching you anyway." He teased. If Megan's face could become any redder, it would have. Not from embarrassment, but anger.

"Ok, enough with the sweet talk, tell me what you are doing here, now!" she demanded. She didn't care that her was now a foot away from her, she just wanted answers.

"Why do you think, princess? You promised me that you would give me some "lessons," remember?" He reminded as he grabbed her chin to raise her head more towards him. Megan rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Yeah, about that… I can't do it, sorry! Too busy saving the world from your stupid evil ways." She said, glaring into bright yellow eyes. She expected him to be angry after taking back her word, but instead, he chuckled.

"Yeah, I could clearly see that when I came here. Look, princess, I know you hate me, but I'll make a deal with you that should make this experience and a little less _painful_. I'll promise to be civil and not talk bad about your kind… but you must also. Deal?" He asked, holding out his hand. Megan stared at his hands for a few seconds before shaking it. It was either get it over with now, or fight and she definitely wasn't in the mood to battle.

"Deal." She agreed before Kisshu smiled and brought his head down towards hers. My god, he was going to try and kiss her again! She definitely would not allow it, so she placed two fingers onto his lips to stop him. "Lesson number one Kisshu… do you remember it?" He sighed, but still held a small smile.

"Never kiss a girl until after a few dates, whatever those are." He said lazily.

"Right, now I'm going to go change, we'll go downtown and get some lunch, and then we'll take it from there," she explained before she grabbed some clothes from her wardrobe and headed for the bathroom. She chose to dress casual with a pair of dark skinny jeans with a light orange frilly blouse. She also decided to straighten her hair quick and apply a little make-up. She didn't want to look too good in front of Kisshu.

"Ok Kisshu, I'm ready, so let's get this over w – HEY! Where did you go?" Megan panicked when she didn't spot Kisshu anywhere in the room. She then glanced at the still opened window. "Did he leave? After embarrassing me like that, he just got up and left! What a jerk! Seriously, why do I keep wasting my time with complete losers!" she said angrily, crossing her arms.

"Wow, you human girls are harsh when your men aren't around you 24/7." Came Kisshu's voice from the doorway, causing Megan to jump a little.

"Kisshu! Where were you!" she demanded to know.

"You were taking too long to dress, so I took a quick tour of the house. I didn't know you were getting all dolled up for me," he smirked, "and by the way…why aren't there any pictures of you in the house? There's a lot with your parents, but none of you." Confused for a second, Megan realized he was talking about the Housto's.

"Probably because they aren't my parents, just a family I'm staying with. We've become like family, but I haven't been with them long to be in their family portraits." She explained not all too well.

"So, what, you're… what do you call it here…adopted?"

"No, I'm uh, staying with them for a few months for learning purposes, then I'll be going back to my house back in America." She explained further. Kisshu's eyes narrowed a bit. He learned of America and wasn't too happy with that land either. The pollution on that land was just as bad, if not worse than Japan. But, sticking to his word, he didn't talk about it anymore.

"Wait, so when are you going to be leaving?" he asked, hoping it wasn't soon.

"Well, I'll be leaving in a little over a week so I can go visit my family, but I'll be back after two weeks there. Then I'll be gone for good at the end of June." She answered.

"_Not if I can help it." _Kisshu thought.

"Well, I suppose we should get going, but um… we may have a problem." Megan said as she studied Kisshu's clothes. Noticing this, Kisshu glanced at his own clothes and knew what she was thinking.

"No problem! We cynaclons have a few surprising powers up our sleeve." He said with a smile as he clicked his fingers. As a stream of blue glittery light spiraled its way around Kisshu's body, his clothes had changed to what a normal boy teenager would wear. He was now wearing slightly baggy blue jeans and a green polo shirt with white tennis shoes.

"Nice, but we may have a problem with your ears. No offense, but there nowhere near the average length of a humans." She noted. Kisshu rolled his eyes as his clicked his fingers together once again before his ears had shrunk and took the shape of a humans.

"Happy?" He muttered.

"Y-yea." Megan answered. She couldn't believe how amazingly cute Kisshu looked. What was wrong with her! Quickly, she shook her head to snap back to reality, "Alright, guess we're ready to go, do you need a jacket or anything? It's quite cold out there." Megan offered as she grabbed her own brown jacket with a fury hood.

"Ha, no way! My kind doesn't get affected by temperature, we feel comfortable at all times."

Megan rolled her eyes as she placed her hand on the bedroom doorknob. "Ok superman, then let's go." She said before departing through the doorway. But she was stopped when Kisshu grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him before he picked her up and jumped out the window. Megan screamed a little, both from surprise and to the fact that they were dropping from a two story building instead of flying. Hugging herself tightly to Kisshu's body, she braced herself for the hard landing. But, it never came. She peaked one eye open and then opened the other one and noticed that they were floating a few inches from the ground. Bringing her attention to Kisshu, she saw him smiling brightly.

"What the heck is wrong with you! Put me down!" She yelled as she smacked him in the chest.

"Oh, but I was enjoying your embrace." He pouted as he set her carefully on her feet. Megan was less than amused.

"What were you thinking? Scaring me like that! I thought we were going to die! Or we could have broke something! Or worse!" Megan said heatedly. Kisshu laughed.

"What could be worse?" Megan pointed at a few large red rose bushes that they were a few feet from.

"You could have had us crush Mr. Housto's roses. He LOVES those roses! He would have kicked me out or kill us both!"

Kisshu looked down at her face with a soft smile as he placed his left palm onto her cheek. Surprisingly, she didn't pull away, but continued to glare.

"Oh princess, you should know now that I would never intentionally harm you or put you in danger. I know there were times where it seemed like it, but I never planned on hurting you in anyway. I care about you princess, more than you could ever know."

Megan's expression softened greatly after his speech. She didn't know if she could believe him or not, but the look on his face made her feel like he was telling the truth. But, remembering the real reason he came to Earth made her put those thoughts away as she cleared her throat.

"Well then, I guess I can forgive you. But, lesson number two: don't _ever_ grab a girl and jump out a window. You'll…scare her away or something." She said, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Well, luckily I didn't scare you away, and that's all that matters." He continued with the same sincere look upon his face. He felt completely happy just being next to Megan right now.

"Right…luckily… well, let's go." She said before leading the way down the sidewalk towards town.

……………_downtown at a local diner……………._

"Alright Kisshu, now pay attention… I'm going to get the bill on this one because I can only guess that you have no money, but normally if a man and a woman are on a date, then the man 99% of the time pays. Don't ask me why, it's just always been that way." Megan explained to Kisshu after they placed there order. It took forever for Kisshu to decide what to get, so Megan, who was to the point of screaming to the poor waitress, finally just ordered the chicken strips and a lemonade for him and herself. Luckily, Kisshu didn't object and just politely smiled.

"Right, but can you please explain to me now what a date actually is?"

"Oh, right… well, a date is when a guy, and sometimes even a girl, ask the other to, um… hang out on a certain day and they go do whatever they want, say… go to a nice restaurant or, just spend the day with each other… you could do many things on a date, really, but the idea is that they hang out and do something they both enjoy with each other… does that make any sense?" Megan asked, hoping it was.

"Um… yea, I think so… hey, that means then that… we're on a date!" he said with a bright smile. Megan could feel her face turn a little red.

"No, no, this isn't a date! I guess you could say that it is an example of one, but we're just friends hanging out, we're not really on a date because we don't like each other that way… well… _I_ don't feel that way." She answered a little too quickly.

"Friends? Really?" he asked, his smile widening slightly.

"Wh-what?"

"You just said that we are only friends hanging out. I didn't know you even felt _that_ way about me."

"I said- no, no I didn't- really? No, there's no way I said that!" Megan said with a small, nervous laugh. Deep down, she knew she did.

"Oh, but you did."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Well…I didn't mean it then." She said, crossing her arms and sticking her tongue out at him.

"Whatever you say, princess."

"Great Kisshu, you just passed the third lesson."

"I did?" he asked looking confused, "what's lesson number 3?"

Megan eyed him before a small smirk appeared on her face.

"Lesson number 3: Women are always right."

……_in the park….._

After eating their lunch (where Kisshu had also learned how to properly eat in front of a lady) Megan decided that they should go to the park and take a walk. It was silent most of the time; neither of them knew what to say. Finally, Kisshu decided to break the silence.

"So…lunch was…fun." He said, trying not to smile. Megan flashed him a quick glare before continuing to look ahead. She was sooo mad at him because of what he did back at the diner. If she hadn't agreed to act civil, she would have probably beat him on the spot. Kisshu sighed from her silence and was growing quickly irritated of it.

"Look, for the hundredth time, I said I was sorry! I was trying to grab the salt for my fries and you drink just happened to be in the way! I'm sorry I didn't pay attention and knocked over your lemonade, and I'm _really _sorry that it spilled all over your pretty blouse and pants."

Still fuming, Megan didn't answer, but rolled her eyes instead and started to quicken her pace. Kisshu couldn't take it anymore, so, walking faster, he put himself in front of her and made her stop by placing both of his hands on her shoulders.

"Look, I know, 'women are always right' and I'm telling you right now that it was _totally _my bad and I'm really, _really_ sorry for embarrassing you in front of all the 7 people in that place. Please, can you forgive me? You can still be mad, but could you please, just _please_ talk to me again? I can't take it anymore, it's driving me insane!" he begged. Megan listened to his every word and couldn't help but think how sweet Kisshu was being. It was actually quite nice and appealing. If only he always acted this way all the time, maybe she would…

_"No," _Megan thought_, "I can't believe I just thought of myself actually dating Kisshu." _She was snapped back to reality when Kisshu started talking again. Apparently, while she was in her own world, he thought she was continuing to be silent.

"Ok, wait here! I saw this being done once just recently." He said before he disappeared.

"Kisshu, wait!" Megan shouted, but it was too late.

_"Rule number 7: never just disappear."_ She thought irately. But, within a few seconds, he was back, holding something that took Megan by great surprise. Once again, for the millionth time today, she blushed.

"Here, I picked these out for you." He smiled as he handed her a bouquet of red roses. Megan couldn't hold back her smile. She couldn't remember the last time she had received flowers from anyone. Why was he being soooo sweet! She knew she was beginning to fall for him, but she also knew that it wouldn't last after today because he only needed to act this way for his lesson, which was soon coming to an end.

"Thank you Kisshu, you really didn't have to do this for me." She said sweetly.

"Anything for that beautiful smile, princess." Megan blushed even deeper.

"Well, congratulations, you past the last lesson all on your own."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"Shower a girl with gifts when she's mad at something you said or did." She answered, unaware her smile grew bigger.

"Man, relationships are expensive! Good thing I got those for free!" he said, referring to the roses. Confused and concerned, Megan decided it was better not to ask.

"Well Kisshu, looks like our fun is coming to a close, so… I guess I'll be seeing ya around." She said, sounding slightly sad. She was about to walk past him, before he stopped her.

"Wait! As a man, it is my duty to walk the pretty princess home safely to make sure she is out of harm's way. Lesson number 5, right?" He asked. Megan let out a few giggles.

"Right, but, it's still the middle of the day! Plus, I think I have the skills to protect myself from any human." Megan laughed.

"I know… but I would still like to walk you home… if that's ok." He said, looking hopeful while blushing a bit. Knowing he would be hurt if she refused, Megan felt like she couldn't say no. Any other day she wouldn't have a care in the world if she would have crushed his hopes and dreams, but today…today was definitely different.

"Alright, I guess that would be ok." She agreed as she lightly clutched his arm and started to walk off towards her house.

……_Outside Megan's Home by the front gate….._

"Well, thanks again for a fun day Kisshu. It wasn't bad as I thought it would be."

"No problem princess, I had a great time too! You humans aren't _so_ bad, I suppose."

"Ha ha, thanks. And you cynaclons aren't half bad either… well, we're here…I guess this is goodbye for now." Megan sighed as they stood just outside the front gate.

"Yeah, I guess it is." He said, studying the gate doorway before him. For a few long seconds, no one moved or spoke.

"Kisshu…can I ask you a…question?" she asked, not really sure if she wanted to know the answer. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Of course princess, ask me anything."

"Well, um… I have to admit… I had a lot of fun with you today, even though you totally embarrassed me... but still, you were so sweet to me, and…well… I just really enjoyed spending time with you… but, tomorrow, we'll be enemies once again. I guess, what I'm asking is… is this it? Are we going to just put this day past us and continue fighting each other?"

Kisshu didn't know what to say. He had had so much fun with Megan today that he didn't even think about their friendship in the future. He knew he couldn't deny what he was feeling and it had made him feel a tremendous amount of joy hearing her say that she enjoyed being with him today, but he was here for a purpose and for one purpose only: to take back Earth. Maybe he could convince her to come with him when this was all over? Maybe… but he didn't want to risk this perfect moment; this perfect day. So, he could only give his honest answer.

"I don't know, Megan... I honestly don't know. We both have our views on what's right, wrong, and what's best for our people, but they're completely opposite from each other. I guess… we'll just have to see how this goes and just wing it." He answered.

"But, what if we could find another way to solve this whole problem? You know…peacefully?" Megan asked, but Kisshu calmly shook his head.

"I don't think there is a way, unless your people decide to stop polluting the wonderful world around you." He answered, sounding slightly angry towards the end of his sentence.

"But, Kisshu, we need most of those things to survive here; we don't have any powers of any kind like your people, so-" Megan began to defend, but Kisshu stopped her by pressing a finger lightly on her lips.

"Please, princess, let's not talk about this now and ruin our day." He pleaded, placing both hands on either side of her shoulders. He was afraid they would have gotten into a heated argument if they pressed on any further. As much as she wanted to continue, Megan sighed and agreed. Looking up to meet his eyes one last time, she gave a small smile.

"Well, I guess… goodbye Kisshu."

"Goodbye…Megan." He said before he began to dip his head towards hers. Megan's heart began to race rapidly inside her chest. This wasn't going to be the first time Kisshu was going to kiss her, but it definitely was the first time she grew nervous and excited at the same time. But, to her disappointment, Kisshu quickly shot his head back up before their lips could meet. Megan looked up at him with confusion and a little hurt.

"Sorry, I forgot… don't kiss a girl until after a _few_ dates." He said with a sad smile. Megan couldn't believe it. The one time she was actually willing to let him kiss her, he totally backs off because she told him it was proper down here on Earth. But, thinking on it, maybe it was best if they didn't. If she was ever suppose to forget this day, then it would be better if they never did anything remember able.

"Yes, you are right, ha ha. See you around Kisshu." She said before opening and closing the gate from behind her. As she walked towards the door, Kisshu began to walk off, a satisfied smile spread widley across his face. Megan's face also held a smile all the way to the door. Then, she noticed something different along side of the wall. Mr. Housto's rose bushes didn't look as full as they did when she had left that afternoon. Then, glancing from the bushes to her bouquet Kisshu had given her, she rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh.

_"Lesson number 9: Never pluck flowers for your girl unless they come from __**your**__ house."_

She had to admit, she hadn't felt this happy in a while. Slowly closing the door behind her, she quickly went to hide the bouquet in her room. Little did she know, a certain blue eyed boy had watched the whole scene outside.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**No Good Mew News**

Running through the blistering cold wind, Megan finally reached Café Mew Mew to begin her shift. When she came out of the changing room she was greeted by a very fuming looking Ryou.

"Hey Ryou, what's going on?" she asked somewhat nervously. At first, he didn't answer, but continued glaring into her eyes with his arms crossed. Had she done something wrong? Was she super late or something?

"Follow me," He said sternly before uncrossing his arms and turning to leave, "we need to talk." It sounded almost deadly the way he spoke, but, Megan followed anyway making sure that there was enough space in between them so she could run in case he decided to turn around and strangle her. He led her into the basement, which caused her to become even more nervous.

"_Greeeeeeeeeat, the basement! Perfect place to kill someone and hide the bodies!" _she thought, half joking, half serious. As Ryou took a seat in his computer chair, he spun it around to face her, his arms crossed once again.

"So, would you care to explain or should I just kick you out of this group now?" He asked venomously. Both stunned and confused, Megan's mind raced while trying to figure out what she had done wrong. All she could think of was taking Kisshu out three days ago, but he looked like any natural human boy, how would anyone know? Especially Ryou since he was never there… unless he was in town the same time they were?

"_No way," _Megan thought, _"Kisshu was totally disguised! Besides, we didn't do anything wrong."_

"Um…you may have to help me a bit… what exactly did I do that needs explaining?"

"Don't act all innocent! Now just come out and say it." He spat. Megan flinched from his sudden outburst. He was always so calm, even when something was bothering him… what was going on? Ryou noticed her flinch and immediately brought his voice to a calmer level.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to yell like that. I just… hate being lied to, so please… just explain."

"Ryou, trust me, I would if I knew what I did that was so wrong. Just… give me a hint or something." She asked. Ryou stared at her for a moment, and then released a large sigh.

"Kisshu."

Megan froze. So he did know… but how? And, what was the big deal? It's not like they did anything wrong? Of course, Ryou didn't know that, right? Why else would he be so upset?

"H-how do you know about that?" Megan asked. Ryou shifted a little uncomfortably in his seat and seemed quite hesitant before he answered.

"Well, I was-uh- taking a walk to just do some…thinking, and I just happened to end up in your neighborhood, and that's when I saw you and… Kisshu saying goodbye or whatever." Megan was very confused and a little bit wary of how Ryou was talking.

"Ok… so, how did you know it was Kisshu? He was totally disguised." She asked, arching an eyebrow. He didn't answer right away, which mad her grow even more suspicious. He almost looked… _nervous_?

"Well, at first, I didn't… but when I saw him start to leave, I thought I would, um, continue my walk in that same general direction." He answered, his eyes closed as if the conversation they were having was a total bore. But Megan knew that he was trying to avoid eye contact and act all calm, but she knew what he was saying, even if he didn't completely say it out loud himself. She quickly felt a small rush of anger run through her body as she crossed her arms.

"In other words, you were following him." She stated coolly. His eyes flashed open wide at first, but were quickly narrowed with a hint of irritation.

"Call it what you want, but it's a good thing I did because then I was able to watch him transform back into his slimy, sniveling, loser self, which brings back the question… would you care to explain what you were doing with him!" he asked rather harshly. All Megan could do was glare at him.

"Well, not that it's any of your business, but – " she started before Ryou cut her off. Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say.

"NOT MY BUSINESS! HE'S ONE OF OUR GREATEST ENEMIES, THAT'S OUT TO DESTROY THE WORLD IF I MAY ADD, AND YOU ARE HAVING PLAYDATES WITH HIM, OF COURSE IT'S MY BUSINESS! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WERE THINKING, BUT IF YOU WANT TO REMAIN ON THIS TEAM ANYMORE THEN YOU WILL STOP THESE…. HANGOUTS, OR WHATEVER THE HECK IT IS YOU'RE DOING!" He shouted. During his breakout he managed to spring out of his chair and walk Megan into a wall, his face hovering inches above her. Megan was beyond scared, she was terrified! She's fought chimera animal after chimera animal, majority of them being five times bigger than her, but none of them compared to Ryou's piercing glares or violent shouts. Tears started to form in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall just yet. Tears of anger, tears of fear, and even tears of… guilt? She didn't want to speak because she knew she would have broken down completely if she did, but she couldn't run nor take the silence anymore. So, trying to stay strong, she softly began to speak while her eyes drifted to the floor.

"Look, I get why you're mad, but it was probably a onetime only thing that was kind of…forced upon me at the time. And besides, he was actually really sweet and kind to me. I know he's not going to be from now on, but still, it was nice to be around a guy who wasn't actually afraid to be seen with me. But, since you seem so keen on getting rid of me, I'm going to leave the group for a while. I leave for America next week for Christmas and New Years, so I'm done being a Mew Mew until I get back. If you feel you still don't want me back, then I'll stay out of your guys' way." She practically whispered before she shoved a stunned Ryou out of the way to run back quickly up the stairs before he saw the tears she'd been holding stream down her face. She pin pointed that whole "guy who wasn't afraid to be around me," statement towards Ryou for when he had told her that they should forget about the kiss they had shared about a month ago. He made it sound like it was all business and that there was nothing to be thought of it. Of course, there was a lot to be thought of, especially since he admitted that it _had_ meant something, he just didn't know what. But, instead of trying to figure it out, he just thought they could both put it behind them like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"_He is soooooo not getting his Christmas present anymore! Which is his loss, because it was a very AWESOME present."_ She thought bitterly as she wiped her tears with her hands before opening the basement door.

"Megan, wait!" She heard Ryou call, but she was done listening to him and his accusations! Not that he accused her of anything, but she was sure he thought of some things. So, she quickly ran into the changing room to grab her things and dashed out the door, almost running into Wesley.

"Whoa there Megan, where you going in such a hurry? Aren't you working your shift right now?" Wesley asked wholeheartedly before he noticed her tear-stained face. "Are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine," she sniffed, "but I'm not working today or for the next couple of weeks for that matter."

"Wait, slow down, tell me what's going on?" He asked, his face and voice full of concern. Megan wanted to shout and scream because she was full of so much anger, but she could never take her anger out on Wesley, he always seemed so… innocent and kind.

"Why don't you ask Ryou… he's the one trying to find crazy excuses to get me out of the group." She said, her voice shaky. And without another word, she left.

"Megan! Megan!" Ryou called after bursting through the basement door. Unfortunately, she had already slammed the café entrance door and was on her way home. He was determined to go after her, until Wesley stopped him.

"Leave her alone Ryou!" He said, sounding a bit angry. Ryou was taken aback a bit; Wesley was rarely ever angry. But, what was even rarer was the fact that you could actually hear it in his voice.

"Wesley, look, I don't have time, I have to talk to her." He replied, ready to turn and take leave.

"Talk to her? Oh, you most certainly will! But give her time and go talk to her tomorrow. In the meantime, maybe you could explain to me what the heck happened?"

"You know I love a good chat with you Wesley, but if I don't talk to her now, something really bad could happen!"

"Enlighten me, she's already made up her mind to leave the group, what else could be worse?" Wesley asked. Ryou heaved a stressing sigh.

"Look, remember what I told you about her yesterday? When she was with Kisshu? Well, now that I royally ticked her off, he might come and try to convince her to join him, and she may feel vulnerable to do so.

"Vulnerable? After a small argument? You really think that low of her?" Wesley asked, arching his left brow.

"Well, no, but most girls are usually vulnerable when they're angry or upset." Ryou answered in slight annoyance. Time was being wasted talking to Wesley when he should be out finding Megan.

"You really have a lot to learn about woman, Ryou." Wesley said shaking his head. "But I still think you should give her time. If not tomorrow, then later today. Just let her vent a bit. Besides, I highly doubt that Kisshu or the others will know about this. In the meantime, I need you to help me with something in the lab." He finished before making his way to the basement. Heaving one last sigh in defeat, he followed him down the stairs.

…_..Outside a nearby window….._

"So, princess, you're out of the group, eh? Well, this may be the perfect time to convince you to join us." Kisshu said to himself with a smirk. And with that, he went off to find Megan.

…_.At Megan's House…_

As she slammed her bedroom door shut she tossed her changing clothes and purse onto the floor and threw herself onto her bed face first into her pillow and started to scream into it. She was cursing, yelling, mumbling to relieve all the hurt and anger she was feeling. After what seemed like an hour, when it was really just three minutes, she rolled over onto her back and began to take deep breaths. She felt a little better and even started to feel guilty about leaving the group. She knew she would come back if the girls were in trouble, she would do anything for her friends! It was Ryou that was the problem. Feeling a little bit stuffy, she cracked open her window a bit to let in some air. Then, grabbing a tissue off her nightstand, she thought of home in the U.S. where everything was familiar and was far, _far_ away from Ryou.

"Grrr! I hate him, I hate him, _I hate him!_" Megan grumbled after blowing her nose.

"Ok, normally, I would have thought you were talking about me, but, after what happened a few days ago, I can't believe it." Came a familiar voice. Megan whipped herself around to find her smirking alien standing next to her bed.

"Kisshu." Megan breathed before she ran to embrace him. For once in her life, she was extremely happy to see him. Shocked that she was hugging him, he quickly returned the embrace as he wrapped his arms around her waist, seeing as hers were around his neck.

"_This might be easier than I thought." _He thought as a small smile formed on his lips.

Megan was the first to release as she took a step back.

"I'm so glad you're here." She whispered as more tears slipped.

"Princess, what's wrong? You looked so happy when I last saw you." He said, faking his concern. It's not that he didn't care, but he already knew why she was so upset. Maybe under different circumstances, he would have beaten up Ryou for making his princess so upset, but, in this case, he should probably thank him for bringing her so close to him. After wiping away a few of her tears, Megan began to explain.

"It's nothing really, just got into a fight with my boss. He's just so… irritating!" She said softly.

"Well, it's alright princess, I won't let him hurt you again." He said protectively. Megan let out a small chuckle.

"It wasn't that bad Kisshu. I'm only crying because I was so angry. I'll be fine in an hour probably. Besides, if I still want to save my planet from your sorry butt, then I'll have to push my issues with Ryou aside and just do what I have to do." She joked. She knew she would probably go back to the café tomorrow and apologize to Wesley for her sudden leave and continue fighting until she had to leave. But, one thing was for certain… she would not apologize or even talk to Ryou unless she absolutely needed to. Kisshu had forced himself to smile, but really, he was beginning to panic.

"_Crap, I better talk to her quick before she feels like she should go back to being a Mew Mew."_

"Megan, what if you don't go back to being a Mew Mew." he suggested. Megan rose a questionable eyebrow, wondering where he was going with this. "I mean, you just witnessed what that Ryou did to you, he wanted you out of the group! So much that he tried to find a lame excuse to get you kicked out!"

Megan was perplexed. _She never told him that Ryou considered kicking her out of the secret group._ Slowly, she backed away, not believing what she had just heard. Not only had Ryou been spying on her, but now Kisshu? She guessed she should have seen it coming; no one changes their bad behavior over one evening.

"How did you know he threatened to kick me out?" She said so quietly, it was almost a whisper.

"_Shit."_ Kisshu thought. He couldn't find a way out of this one.

"Look, Megan, it doesn't matter, just please, hear me out." He pleaded, taking her hand and pulling her down gently to sit on the bed with him. "He obviously doesn't trust you, maybe none of them do! But you can trust me, I promise. I would never hurt you princess." He said trying to sound sincere.

"Kisshu, you were spying on me! How am I suppose to trust someone who doesn't trust me?" Megan asked, sounding a little hurt.

"But I do trust you! Look, I'm sorry about that, I really am. I just… wanted to see you again, but I knew you were working today, so I thought I would just… watch you. It sounds creepy, I know, but it's not like I can just walk in there and say 'hi'." He lied. What he was really doing in the basement of the Café was looking for some information that the Mew Mew's may have found and that he may have missed. But, he was unable to find anything when he heard Ryou and Megan make their way down the steps. Quickly finding a place to hide, he listened to their argument. After Megan had fled the scene, he quickly disappeared to the outside of the building and watched her through a nearby window.

Megan didn't know whether to believe him or not. She knew he was wrong about one thing though. Maybe Ryou didn't trust her, but she knew for a fact that everyone else did. They were her friends after all, right?

"Well, next time, instead of spying on me, why don't you just control your 'wants' and just wait until I'm alone or something and when I'm done working." She huffed.

"Of course, I will. But, princess, maybe… you should reconsider who your _real_ friends are. I mean, if Ryou doesn't trust you with me, you think the rest of them will when they find out? They hate my guts! Do you really believe that they will listen to you when you tell him that 'I'm really a nice guy?'" he asked. Megan hadn't thought of that. She knew that if they found out that she had actually hung out with Kisshu, they may be curious and even a bit angry as to what she was doing. But, if she was able to explain everything, she was sure they would understand. Maybe not fully, but enough to still trust her. Due to her silence, Kisshu continued.

"My point exactly. Look, Megan, forget about them, they don't want you around anymore. They don't trust you! Come with me and join us, you can help us restore and maybe even help rule this planet." He said, his eyes gleaming with hope. Megan's jaw dropped. _Seriously!_ He was still trying to get her to join him and his nasty crew? Did he really expect her to destroy her own kind?

"Get out." She said venomously. Kisshu's face was full of shock.

"Wh-what?" he questioned, hoping he heard her wrong.

"You heard me… I want you out of my room and out of my life! Was this all just a game to you? A plan to get me to join you? Is that why you really wanted to spend time with me, so you could lure me in with your… kindness?! Since you couldn't hear me the first 100 times, read my lips, I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU!" She bellowed. Luckily, no one else was in the house except the two of them.

"Megan, t-they-"

"_They?_ They aren't trying to destroy human kind Kisshu, nor are they pretending to be my friends!" She continued shouting as she shot up from the bed.

"I-I wasn't pretending either princess… but that Ryou, he-" Kisshu tried to speak, but Megan cut him off.

"Ryou's an ass, I know that, but at least he's not using me! And even though he's an ass, he is ten times the man you'll ever be, even on your best day!" she shouted, but was soon silenced when Kisshu's palm mad contact with her face. Taken by complete surprise, the blow caused her to drop onto her bed. With angry tears streaming from her eyes, she touched her cheek where he had slapped her and glared up at him. She knew she probably deserved it, but she had so much anger towards him right now, she didn't care.

Kisshu couldn't believe it himself. He had truthfully promised her moments before that he would never hurt her, but he just did. He didn't even realize he had done it! He just snapped when he listened to Megan compare him to that pretty boy that always seemed to hurt her, yet she still defended him.

"Megan, I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I swear." He pleaded, tears now forming in his eyes. Surprisingly, her eyes softened before she closed them tightly

"Kisshu, please…just leave me alone." She whispered before climbing more into her bed and digging her head into the pillow. She began to sob uncontrollably, not caring that Kisshu was watching her. He didn't want to leave her, not like this. Things were so perfect a few days ago, but now… now they were nothing but enemies again, maybe even more than before. All he wanted to do was take her in his arms and beg for forgiveness. He wanted to take back all the pain and hurt he had caused her and do nothing but comfort her. But, he knew he couldn't; she wouldn't allow it.

"I'm sorry." He said softly before departing out the window. He headed to the park to be alone. He needed to think, he needed some peace and quiet, and damn it, he even needed to cry. It took a lot for him to do such a weak thing, but he didn't feel strong anymore. She made him weak and it angered him greatly. And now that she made it very clear that she would never join him under any circumstance, he had no reason to let her live along with the rest of the Mew Mew's. But the thing is there was… he loved her. At least, he think he did. He wasn't too familiar with the feeling, so he didn't really know. He just knew that he cared deeply about her and he knew that she felt somewhat the same a few days ago. Her eyes said it all. But just then, they were full of hatred, more than he had ever seen in them before. He never wanted to see that look again as long as he lived. Finally, he had reached the park and placed himself into a small opening between an area full of tall bushes.

"_I won't give up on you princess. I know deep down you feel the same way about me. You may not know it now, but I do. Don't give up on us…please." _He thought. And then, he broke down and began to cry.

…_Back in Megan's room…_

After crying for about ten minutes, Megan's tear ducts seemed to have dried out. Sitting up and taking a few breaths, she began to dial a number into her cell phone.

_BRING…BRING…_

"_Megan! I'm so glad you called! Bridget called me and told me how you left the café right before your shift. Is everything alright, are you ok?"_

"Hi Ichigo." Megan giggled.

"_So, tell me, what happened?" _Ichigo asked eagerly. Boy, this girl was sure nosey! But Megan knew it was only because she cared. Releasing a small sigh, she managed to tell Ichigo everything, except about the part where Kisshu had come to see her just minutes before.

"And I hope you're not mad at me because it didn't mean anything, it was a one time only thing and he totally forced me to do it." She lied. He didn't really _force _her, but she did do it to make him leave her alone. And also, it did mean something, she just didn't know until after they had said their goodbyes that evening. But, all that changed when he decided to spy on her and just act nice in order to try and persuade her to join him. The slap she received wasn't really thought of; she knew she deserved it and she actually believed him when he said he didn't mean it. Ichigo was silent for a moment while she was taking in on what was all happening. Megan began to grow nervous when she wasn't speaking back. Was Kisshu actually right? Would none of them trust her after that one day?

"_No, I'm not mad, just… surprised… and a little bit concerned, I mean, you know you can't trust him, right?"_ Ichigo finally said.

"Yea, I know," Megan sighed. _Believe me…I know._ "Trust me, you don't have to worry about me and Kisshu, there's nothing there except pure hate." _That was a total lie, at least on her part._

"_Ok, well, that's good. But anyways, onto Ryou. I agree, he should totally apologize! I always took him for a jerk, but that is just insane! But in all seriousness, you cannot leave us! I know you will when you leave for home, but what if we need you before then!"_

"Relax, I didn't really mean it! It was just one of those moments where you say stuff you don't really mean." Megan assured.

"_Ok, good! 'Cuz we sure do need you."_

Just then, Megan heard the doorbell ring.

"Ha ha, thanks Ichigo, but hey, I gotta go, someone's at the door. I'll see ya tomorrow ok?" she said before hanging up. After heading down the steps and opening the front door, she instantly began to regret it. Ryou was on the other side looking extremely nervous about something.

"Hey." He greeted shortly. Megan glared at him for a moment, tempted to slam the door shut in his face, but thought better on it.

"Hey, what do you wa-" she began, but was soon cut off when Ryou grabbed the sides of her sweatshirt roughly and brought her hard to his body as he brought his lips down onto hers, kissing her passionately. Shocked at first, Megan quickly began to kiss him back as she brought one of her hands around his neck, while the other began to tangle through his hair. Not only could she believe that she was actually kissing him back, but that she was actually _enjoying _it. She was a tad bit startled when she felt something wet glide along her lower lip._ "Good God, was that his tongue?" _Megan thought as she let out a suppressed moan and opened her mouth for him to explore. Immediately, he did, but it wasn't long before he broke it off to receive some air. As they both stood there, lips swollen and breathing hard, Megan tried to clear her mind to process what had just happened.

"Look, I got jealous ok? I thought you were going out on a date with someone and I just wanted to follow him a bit to see where he was from in case, you know, I ever needed to hurt him if he ever hurt you. But, when I saw it was Kisshu, I got really upset that you were falling for the enemy. That's why I snapped, but the truth is… I didn't mean anything I said… about you leaving the group, so…I'm sorry." He said, shifting his weight from side to side. After a few blinks, Megan responded.

"Well, you could have just said that and skipped out on the kissing part."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to irritate you."

"No, it's not that! The kiss was great! I'm glad you kissed me, I mean… you're a great kisser… which is great! Because I like to kiss good kissers… not that I kiss a lot of men or anything! It's just that I… I'm rambling and now you think I'm a whore!" Megan laughed nervously. Ryou looked quite amused.

"Well, I'm glad I could help then… Anyways, again, I'm sorry… will come back and join us? Please?"

"Whoa, you said please! Is that really you Ryou? Or did you and Wesley somehow switch personalities?" she teased.

"Whatever, just come back will ya!" he asked seriously.

"Well… since you obviously will miss me too much then… sure! On one condition though! I don't want to work the remainder of the week. I'll start again when I come back from the states."

"Yea, fine, whatever. I'll see ya around." He said before taking his leave.

"Hang on! What was that kiss all about?!"

"I told you, I was jealous." He reminded simply.

"Right, got that… but where does that leave you and me? Are we just going to leave it behind us like the last time?" she asked irately. If he said yes, so help her…

"I don't know about you… but I don't think I could forget a kiss like that." He replied with a smirk.

"Yea, true… so, what do we do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yea, do you like to plan every little detail in your life? Just go with the flow on this one, ok?" he said before walking away.

"O….k?" Megan sighed before closing the door and making her way back up to her bedroom.

"That man's too confusing to deal with, so, whatever… I'll go with the flow." She said to herself as she plopped down into her bed. Man, dealing with men all day was sure exhausting! So, with ease, she fell quickly into a deep slumber.

**So, what do ya think? Who do you think Megan will end up with in the end? Ryou, or Kisshu? Let me know your thoughts! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry this one took so long, but I have been so busy! Anyways, hope you enjoy it. =)**

**Chapter 10**

**Mewtastic Dilemmas**

………_Megan's House………_

"Ok, clothes, check… gloves, coat, and hat, check… pictures, check… presents, check." Megan said out loud as she checked all her packed belongings. In a few hours, she would be on her way to the airport to leave for home, back to the U.S. It was three days before Christmas and she couldn't wait to see her family and friends again! But first, she had to make a stop at Café Mew Mew to see her Mew Mew friends one last time before she left. Wesley decided to throw a little going away/Christmas party for her and the girl's before she left where they would eat, talk, and exchange presents for a few hours. And, from the looks of her watch, she was running late! Quickly zipping up her travel bag, she grabbed her jacket, hat, gloves, everyone's presents, and headed out the door in the cold wind.

……_.Cafe Mew Mew…….._

"_Whew,_ Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, I was a little busy making sure I had everything packed." Megan apologized as she walked in and set the gifts down on a nearby table. After taking off her jacket, hat, and gloves, she gasped at the lovely display before her. The café was beautifully decorated with tinsel, red, white and green streamers, and tons of sparkling lights. There were only two long tables present in the room, both set with white Christmas table clothes. One of them was along the wall on the left side of the café filled with turkey, sweets, and other filling foods. The other was in the center of the room where the Mew Mew girls were already sitting. Then, there in the back of the mini restaurant was where Ryou and Wesley were standing. Behind them was a fairly big Christmas tree filled with lights and decorations. Megan had never felt more at home since she came here! She knew that Christmas wasn't really a celebrated holiday in Japan, so she didn't expect such a big scene.

"Wow Wesley, this place looks great!" Megan said excitedly as she walked jollily over to the tree to get a better look.

"Thanks Meg, although I did have a little help." Wesley said with a smile.

"A little? I did _all_ the decorating." Ryou exclaimed while crossing his arms.

"Yea, but I mad all the food. Plus, this whole thing _was_ my idea." Wesley went on, his smile growing slightly bigger.

"Yea, whatever." Ryou huffed.

"Oh, well, thank you too, Ryou." Megan laughed before giving him a quick bear hug. "Oh, what's this? This is cute! Very stylish!" she laughed when she noticed the santa hat Ryou and Wesley were wearing.

"Thanks! This was actually Ryou's idea!" Wesley answered.

"Was not!" Ryou said sharply, growing a little red around the cheeks.

"Aww, Santa's helper is a little flustered." Megan teased before she made her way over to the girls. "Hey ladies, what's happening?"

"Hey Meg! Not much, just talking about how much we're going to miss you." Ichigo said as she got up from her seat to give Megan a hug.

"Yea, two weeks is a very, _very _long time!" Purin whined.

"Oh, don't worry guys! You'll have so much fun while I'm gone! You'll hardly notice that I'm missing! Anyways, let's not talk about that now, we're suppose to be having a good time! 'Tis the season to be jolly,' ha ha." Megan said, taking a seat.

"Yea, even though I don't celebrate Christmas, I know that it's a holiday that is spent happily with friends and family. At least, I think that's what it's about." Minto said, taking a sip of her tea.

"Yea, that's part of it, but it can be celebrated in many different ways. But anyways, I say we dive into the buffet, I'm starving!" Megan exclaimed before getting up from her seat as the rest followed. After a very festive dinner of eating, talking, and laughing, the gang decided it was time to exchange gifts. As Megan silently counted her gifts, she noticed that she only received six presents instead of seven. Looking at the tags, she saw that Ryou hadn't gotten her one. A little bit angered that she had given him one while she got none from him, she put it in the back of her mind, remembering that the Christmas season was about giving, not receiving. So, she started to happily rip through all her other gifts and was very happy with what she had received.

From Ichigo, she received a picture frame that had "Best Friends" written all around it and a goofy picture of the two of them in it. Megan's left arm was around Ichigo's neck while she winked and her right hand gave the peace sign. Ichigo, being in a headlock, only just stuck out her tongue with a slight smile. It was a perfect Kodak moment.

From Retasu, she received some painting supplies and a stand for her camera. She really needed one of those, since she didn't have enough room to pack her old one back at home.

From Minto, she, like all the others, received a large sum of money on a gift certificate at one of her favorite clothing stores in Tokyo. She grew excited, knowing that when she came back from the U.S., she would be able to hit all the killer deals!

Then, from Purin, she received a small, soft tan bunny with a little purple bow tied around its neck. Even though she wasn't huge on getting stuffed animals, Megan immediately fell in love with it and even named it Chester.

The next present she opened was from Wesley. He had gotten her a cook book filled with some of the most amazing recipes even he himself had made. He was even nice enough to give her a few of his own secret recipes, which he had never given or told anyone, not even Ryou. It's not that he didn't favor Megan over the others…it was just that no one but Megan had taken an interest in cooking.

Then, lastly, from Zakuro she got a brand new digital camera that looked very expensive. "Zakuro! This must have cost a fortune!" Megan gasped as she gleefully took it out of the box to examine it.

"Oh, it was no big deal, one of my photographers ordered a different camera online, but they sent this one instead. He was going to send it back, but I asked him if I could just buy it from him half price and then I would also do the next three photo shoots for free. He immediately took the offer and now, it's yours!" Zakuro explained.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Megan yelled as she went over and tackled Zakuro to the ground with a huge hug. Luckily they were all sitting around the tree so it didn't hurt when they crashed to the ground. Everyone laughed at the sight, since they all knew that Zakuro wasn't a big fan of being touched.

"Yea, it was… no problem." She gasped from Megan's death-like grip. Megan smiled at her when she let go and started to take random pictures of everyone in the group. They all seemed so happy; it was one of the most perfect Christmas' Megan had experienced. Even though she was excited to be going home for a while, she began to grow a little sad because she wouldn't hear any of those laughters and see any of those smiles for a long time. Ok, two weeks isn't exactly a long time, but it would feel like it. After all the "thank you's," and "you're welcome's," they all decided to play some Twister.

…………_..Outside Café Mew Mew…………………_

"_Well, well, well, what do we have here?"_ Kisshu thought as he peered through one of the café windows. He was at Megan's house, hoping that she would be home so that he could apologize to her and assure her that he never was using her in the first place. Yes, he did try to convince her to join his side when he thought that she was angry enough to leave the Mew Mew's, but he realized after that day, she wasn't the type of human to give up on her friends, no matter what. And he didn't resent her for that… he actually was… proud? He never had been proud of anyone in his life! Maybe himself, but that was pretty much it. He hoped that, one day, he would be a close friend to her and that she would stick up for him if he was ever put down. He never realized it, but all he ever wanted was a friend… a _true_ friend. Sure, he had Pai and Taruto, but all they ever do is put him down from time to time and tell him how worthless he is. Still, if he were ever in trouble, they would immediately come and help.

Heaving a huge sigh, Kisshu continued to stare aimlessly into the frosted window.

………_.Inside Café Mew Mew………_

After a few rounds of playing Twister, everyone kind of mingled in their own little groups. Megan was once again by the tree only this time, by herself, as she took a few pictures with her new camera. She was also trying to avoid Ryou, since she noticed that he had given everyone else but her a present. She regretted getting him one of his new favorite playstation games of all time. Not only was it expensive, but she had to find out from Wesley what his favorite game was and then browse all around Tokyo until she was able to find it. Apparently, it was a _very_ popular video game in Japan, since she had to look in 12 different stores. She knew she was being a little selfish, but it was kind of a smack in the face that she was the only one who didn't receive a gift from him. Shaking it off, she looked through the camera lens and took pictures all around the room.

Purin and Retasu were beginning to clean up all the plates and silver wear and looked like they were picking up more than they could handle. Megan was able to catch the moment with a click of a button as Retasu was struggling on balancing the huge stack of plates in her hands, while Purin was juggling forks and spoons in the background, laughing all the while.

Scoping around the room, she spotted Minto and Zakuro sitting down and simply chatting while sipping on their cups of tea. Megan quickly took the picture of the two most sophisticated people in the room. She knew Minto would be begging for this picture once she saw it.

She spotted Ichigo playing with Masha next. She was tickling him and laughing as he cheerfully chirped and squirmed underneath her fingers. It was probably a little risky taking a picture of Masha, since no one except the Mew Mew's and the cynaclons knew about him. Still, it was too cute of a picture to miss.

Struggling to find Wesley in the room through her camera, she quickly moved it to her right only to be taken by surprised when she saw icy blue eyes staring right into her green one's through the lens.

"Geeze Ryou, you freakin' scared me." Megan gasped as she clutched the camera to her chest.

"Sorry, I just wanted to know if you were going to set that camera of yours down any time soon." He asked. Looking at him curiously for a bit, Megan went and sat the camera down on the table.

"There, happy now?" she asked, giving him a slight glare before she began to walk past him. She decided to go talk to Ichigo, but, he stopped her by grabbing her arm and then leading her behind one of the pillars so they wouldn't be too visible to everyone else. Megan cocked an eyebrow towards him.

"Something you want?"

"Yea, I wanted to give you this…privately." Ryou answered as he pulled out a fairly small, yet beautifully wrapped box. Megan's heart stopped for a second.

"_Oh my gosh! He did get me something!"_ She thought as she smiled before taking it gently. When she unwrapped it, a black velvety box appeared in her hands and Megan's body was filled with excitement and anticipation. When she opened it carefully, she gasped when she saw a beautiful diamond necklace.

"Ryou…" was all she could say in awe. She looked back up to him and saw that he was smiling, really smiling; one that would melt the heart of any girl.

"Thank you, Ryou. It must have cost a fortune!" Megan said in almost a whisper.

"Actually, it was my moms. Before you freak out or anything, it was given to her by a close friend before she died and so, I thought that… well… since Wesley isn't really into jewelry, I thought I would give it to my next closest friend." He shrugged with a small, nervous laugh.

"Ha ha, well then, I'm sure glad Wesley isn't into these sorts of accessories, or I would have been very jealous! My gosh, look at how they sparkle!" Megan sighed in admiration.

"May I?" She heard Ryou say as he slowly took the necklace out of the box. Megan happily turned around and lifted up her hair so he that he could clasp it without trouble. Calmly and gently, he brought the necklace around her neck and easily clipped it together. As Megan let go of her hair, she whirled back towards him and threw her arms around his neck into a firm hug.

"Thank you so much Ryou… it's beautiful." She whispered into his ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist somewhat tightly.

"As are you." He let slip. Megan's eyes grew big as she looked up into his eyes. She could tell he didn't mean to say it, out loud anyway, since his expression looked baffled and his cheeks grew hot. "Well, w-what I meant w-was…" But he stopped when Megan gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks again Ryou. Now, how about a picture? Just me and you?" she asked with her eyes filled with happiness. All he did was give a small smile.

"Sure, just so you can show all of your friends back at home how hot I am, ha ha."

"Yea, yea, you're a real catch." She said sarcastically as she went to grab her camera. "Hey Ichigo! Could you take a picture of me and Ryou please?" Megan yelled across the room.

"Sure I can! If I can fight aliens, I think I could handle taking a few pictures!" She said as she walked over and took the camera. "Ok, say CHEESE!"

"Cheese?" Ryou asked.

"It's an American thing." Megan said to him as they posed for the picture.

……_..Outside Café Mew Mew…………._

"Wow, what a silly game they were playing! Humans are really bizarre and I think I'll never understand them." Kisshu sighed as he watched everyone in the room. He searched around for Megan and found her fiddling with some black object.

"What in the world is that thing?" He wondered out loud as he continued to stare. Then, his face grew warm as he saw Ryou approach her. "I hate that man! He's the reason I'm in this mess with my princess in the first place! One of these days I'm going to get my revenge on him. Wait, what's this?" He asked himself as he watched Ryou grab Megan and lead her behind a pillar. He could see parts of their bodies, but not their faces. So, he decided to find a window where he would be able to. Going more to the side of the café, he found a window where he could see Ryou's face, but the back of Megan's head. He wished he could hear what they were saying.

Then, he noticed Megan looked down at her hands and he saw what he thought was a wrapped object. He realized he was right when she began to rip the paper off. Then, he saw a black velvet box and wondered what could possibly inside it. When she opened it up, he noticed that she was staring at whatever it was for a long time. Then, she began to talk back to Ryou. Wondering what on earth she had, he continued watching as she turned around and pulled her hair up. Kisshu couldn't help but noticed how heavenly she looked tonight. She was wearing a thin red sweater and some dark blue skinny jeans and her hair was down and straight. Sure, she may have looked normal and plain to anyone else, but to him… she looked like an angel. Then, he saw what was in the box: a diamond necklace.

Even though he wasn't from Earth, Kisshu knew that when a human girl was given something as beautiful as that, it was usually because the person who gave it to them thought of them as someone special. Kisshu's heart felt like it dropped right to his stomach. She looked so happy about the gift. He was actually glad when she turned back around so that he wouldn't have to see that expression that was caused by another man; a man that he, in this moment, hated more than ever. But, what he saw next made his world fall apart. He watched as the girl he cared most about hug him and then give him a kiss on the cheek. He was so angry and he could feel the hot tears coming. He quickly shut his eyes tightly. All the anger and evil feelings he felt when he first came here quickly came shooting back after being gone for the past two months. Ever since he thought he had a chance with Megan, his feelings for the human race dropped dramatically, but not enough to want to stop the mission he was sent here for. Now, they were back, if not more than they were before. Then, he silently made a vow to himself.

"He's in the way, he _always_ is. I can never be with Megan if he's here. She falling for him, I can see it, and she's falling fast! Tonight, I will take matters into my own hands. Tonight, Ryou is going to die, and I will make sure she witnesses it all! That way, she won't be able to leave for America and she'll stay here…with me. Wait a minute, that's it! Instead of killing Ryou right away, I'll just kidnap him when she leaves for her ride and then she'll find out about it and miss her flight because she'll have to come to help save him! Then, I'll make her choose between me and him. If she chooses to stay with me, then he lives and will be set free. If not… _then_ he dies." He thought evilly with an eerie smirk. He then flew into the trees to hide and waited for everyone to leave.

………_.Inside Café Mew Mew……….._

_  
*Beep* *Beep*_

"Megan, your cab's here!" Wesley called as he looked out the front window. Megan looked over to him from the table they were all sitting at with a sad expression. She was winning in their game of Uno!

"Already? But we're almost done!" she sighed as she put down her cards.

"Yea, sorry, but if you don't get on it now, you might miss your flight." He said with a small smile.

"Well, alright then. Thanks again everyone! I'm going to miss you all lots!" Megan said as she gave everyone one last hug.

"We'll miss you too! We just hope we won't get into too much trouble without you." Retasu laughed.

"Oh, you'll be fine without me for a while! Well, I guess I'll be going…I'll see you all later, ok?" she said with one final wave. She was a little gloomy that the Houstos' couldn't take her to the airport because of a small family matter they had to attend across town. So, they brought all her luggage over to the café and bid her their goodbyes while giving her money for the taxi cab, which would come around 6. Having several heavy bags, Ichigo volunteered to go with her to the airport and help her carry them around. Both getting into the cab, they waved at the group of friends as they drove off.

………………………………_.._

As they all made their way back inside, they all sat down and rested while talking about what their plans for the week was. Ryou, on the other hand, grabbed his black jacket and made his way towards the door.

"Ryou, where are you going? It's starting to get dark out there." Wesley asked from his seat.

"I'm just going for a quick walk around the block. I'll be back in a few minutes." He assured as he went outside. It was definitely getting chillier, but he didn't mind. He had other thoughts racing through his mind. Like, searching for some Mew Aqua and looking out for any dangers caused by the cynaclons. After turning the corner around the block, Ryou stopped, hearing a loud and cynical laugh echoing in the air around him. He couldn't tell where it was coming from, but he kept his guard up and looked around him. Then, the laughing stopped and someone began to speak.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't one of the Mew Mew's fearless sidekicks. Taking a nice walk I see?"

"What do you want?! Show yourself!" Ryou yelled at the voice. It sounded oddly familiar.

"Oh sure, just let me make sure you don't go anywhere." It said with a small laugh. Suddenly, a glowing yellow net flew from a nearby tree and wrapped itself around Ryou, causing him to fall down. After trying to squirm free, he looked up to the sky and glared at the person who was behind it all.

"Kisshu, what do you want with me?" he demanded to know.

"Ha, like you don't already know. You should know by now that Megan is all _mine _and I won't have anyone stand in my way!" Kisshu said harshly.

"You better stay away from her! If you so much as touch her, I'll –"

"You'll what? From the looks of it, you won't be able to do anything! But I'll tell you what… we'll let our little pixie decide what she wants. In the meantime, let's get you to somewhere more private." He said as he began to float away. Ryou then felt the net pick itself and him up into the air and follow closely behind Kisshu.

……_.Cafe Mew Mew……._

"I'm surprised Ryou isn't back yet. He's been gone for almost a half an hour! I thought he was just going around the block?" Retasu as, growing a little uneasy.

"Don't worry, Ryou's a big boy, he can take care of himself. He probably just has a lot on his mind, so he's probably taken a longer rout." Wesley assured.

"Maybe your right… well, I better get going, I'm starting to get tired." Minto said with a yawn.

"Yea, we all should probably go. Thanks for everything Wesley! Tell Ryou thanks from us when he gets back too!" Zakuro said as they all made their way out the door.

"See ya girls later!" Wesley waved before they all went out the door.

………………………_._

"Well, I guess I'll see all of you tomorrow!" Retasu said, also heaving out a yawn.

"Yeah, see ya- wait! What's this?" Purin asked as she swiped a piece of paper that was stuck to the door. After quickly scanning it, a look of worry spread across her face. "Guys, you better take a look at this." She said shakily.

"What is it Purin?" Minto asked.

"It's a ransom note… for Ryou." She gulped. Quickly, they all gathered around Purin as Zakuro read it out loud.

_Dear Mew Mew's,_

_If you ever want to see your dear Ryou again, then you'll make sure Megan comes to the park ALONE within the next two hours. Tell her to meet at 'our' spot; she'll know where it is. If she doesn't come alone, or even at all within the time limit, Ryou will then die. So, if I were you, I would quickly get a hold of her before she leaves all the way to the other side of the world. You better hurry! His life depends on it…_

_Your most favorite hated enemy,_

_Kisshu_

"Well, what are we going to do!" Minto asked.

"Get Megan and Ichigo for starters. Right now, she's our only hope to get Ryou back safely." Zakuro informed.

"Right, but what if we don't get a hold of her in time?" Retasu asked, sounding quite scared.

"Then, we'll have to go and try and save him ourselves." Zakuro went on.

"But, he said only to have Megan come, or he'll die!" Purin pointed out.

"True, but if we don't come within the next two hours, he'll die anyways."

"This night just got really complicated." Minto sighed. "Well, Megan's plane doesn't leave for another 20 minutes. I'll see if I can get a hold of her or Ichigo on their phones. Retasu, you and Purin better go and inform Wesley and see if you can come up with a plan B if Megan can't come."

Nodding their heads in understandment, the two of them scrambled back inside while Minto and Zakuro started calling Megan and Ichigo.

………_At the airport……_

"_Whew,_ thanks a lot for helping me with my luggage Ichigo, you're a real life saver!" Megan said as she took a seat on a nearby bench. She had thirty minutes until her plane left, so they decided to relax a bit.

"It was no problem! Besides, I get to spend a few more minutes with you before you leave." Ichigo smiled, taking a seat next to her friend.

"That's right, ha ha. Oh, and thanks again for the picture and picture frame. It was really great!" Megan thanked her.

"Yea, it took forever to choose the perfect frame, but the photo was easy to pick! It totally just screamed 'Best Friends Forever!' ha ha."

"Yea, totally. I actually got a lot of great gifts from everyone! I don't think I'll have to return anything! Ha ha." Megan joked.

"Yea, funny... Speaking of great gifts, Ryou definitely overdid himself with his." Ichigo said with a wink. Megan lifted up an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Hello! Have you _seen_ that very expensive looking bling bling around your neck? He totally has a thing for you!"

"C'mon Ichigo, we're just friends, which is why he gave it to me. Besides, he didn't have to pay for it, it was his mothers."

"Hi mothers! Oh my gosh, he's _in love_ with you!" Ichigo gasped.

"Please, his mother received it from a friend of hers and so he thought he would just pass it down to me. Because we're _friends_." Megan assured, her cheeks pink from embarrassment. Ryou obviously liked her, he pretty much said so himself! But love? No way! Besides, he said so himself that the gift was just because they were friends.

"Ok, whatever you say!" Ichigo sighed in defeat.

"Anyways, why are we talking about me and Ryou? What about you and Masaya? I haven't heard you talk about him in a while?"

"Really! Oh my gosh, how did I not tell you, we're going out on Christmas eve to exchange presents and spend time with each other. Come to think of it, I didn't give him a gift yet!" Ichigo panicked.

"Uh oh, you better hurry up! You only have a couple days left!"

"Ugh, don't remind me! What do you get a guy anyways?"

"Don't ask me! Wesley told me what Ryou wanted and I just pretty much figured Wesley could use a few new kitchen supplies." Megan answered.

"Thanks for the advice." Ichigo said sarcastically slouching slightly in her seat.

"Anytime! Hey, you know who I haven't seen in forever? That Blue Knight! I wonder where he has been?" Megan thought out loud.

"Yea, he really hasn't been around… although, we haven't gotten into any big troubles recently. He usually only comes if we're in danger." Ichigo reminded.

"Yea, that's true."

_"Attention passengers on Flight 426, your plane will be leaving for America in 20 minutes and you are asked to board the plane as soon as possible, thank you."_ Came a voice from the many speakers throughout the airport.

"Well, that's me." Megan sighed as she got up. "I guess I'll be seeing ya later Ichigo." She said before giving her friend one last hug.

"Yea, have fun at home, but not too much fun so that you'll change your mind and not come back at all." Ichigo joked.

"Ha ha, I won't, I promise." Megan smiled as she gave one last wave and slowly made her way towards the gate. Ichigo watched sadly as her pal walked away, but was soon interrupted when she heard her cell phone ring. Quickly grabbing it from her jacket pocket, she answered.

"Moshi Moshi, Ichigo speaking." She was surprised to hear a very finicky Minto on the other side of the line.

_"Ichigo! Thank goodness you answered. Is Megan still with you?"_

"Um, not quite, she's walking towards the gate to board right now, why?"

"_Ichigo, you HAVE to stop her RIGHT NOW!"_ Minto yelled.

"Why, what's wrong?"

_"I don't have time to explain, just stop her from boarding that plane! Ryou's life depends on it!" _Minto continued to yell. Ichigo suddenly felt like the world had stop. Quickly snapping out of it, she slammed her phone shut and began to run towards the gate Megan was just about to go through.

"Megan, WAIT!" She bellowed loudly, receiving quite a few stares, one of them being Megan. She was about to hand the lady her ticket before she heard her name.

"Ichigo, what's wrong? You look like you just witnessed a murder." She said, stepping out of the line so others could board.

"Megan… you can't… get on that… plane." Ichigo huffed.

"What do you mean?" Megan asked, releasing a small laugh.

"Ryou… is in… trouble. And I think… you're the only… one… who can save him." Megan's face then resembled Ichigo's. Ryou was in trouble? How badly? And why was she the only one who could help him? Then, it hit her. _Kisshu._

_"Grrr, what are you planning now?!" _Megan thought angrily as she clenched her fist. Not only did she now have to kick his ass, but now she would be missing her flight back home! But, this was Ryou's life here, and from the sound of things, she was really needed.

"C'mon Ichigo, we better get back to the café." She said angrily as they began to run outside. "Ok, listen to me, I don't know how much time we have, but I'm going to fly back to the café while you catch a cab, ok?"

"Yea, ok. Be careful!" Ichigo yelled after her as she ran to the side of the building to transform. Then, in an instant, she flew off into the sunset and towards the café.

**So, how was it? What will happen to Ryou? Will Megan get there in time? And if she does, will she be able to save him even if it means she can't save herself? Just keep on readin to find out and plz leave some R/R! ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, I really got nothing to say, ha ha, but I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 11**

**Mission Mew Mew: Saving Ryou**

……………_Outside Cafe Mew Mew……………_

"Minto! Zakuro! What is going on?" Megan asked as she flew down towards them.

"It's Ryou, Kisshu's captured him! Here, take a look at this." Zakuro informed her before handing her the note. After quickly scanning it, Megan's face began to scrunch up in anger.

"I'm gonna kill _him_." She muttered under her breath. She didn't really mean it, but she would probably hurt him really bad if she got the chance.

"So, what are we going to do? We don't have much time." Minto asked.

"_I'm_ going to head over to the park and save Ryou. You guys wait here for Ichigo, she's coming in a cab. Then, I guess it would be smart if you at least come near the park incase anything bad happens and I need help." Megan said before handing the note back to Zakuro.

"Ok, but the park is pretty big! Which part will you be at?" Zakuro asked.

"Remember when me and Kisshu were rolling around on the ground near that park sign made out of mostly brick? That's what he considers _our_ spot. Make sure that you're well out of eye sight; we don't want to jeopardize Ryou's life here." Megan warned them cautiously.

"Right." Minto answered as Zakuro nodded.

"Ok, I'll be off then. Ichigo should be here soon." She said before she took off into the now dark sky. Sure enough, a few minutes later, Ichigo pulled up and got out of the cab.

"Hey guys, did Megan already get here?" she asked.

"Yea, we were suppose to wait for you and then head over to the park." Zakuro explained.

"But, I thought she had to go alone?" Ichigo asked slightly confused.

"She is. We're just suppose to stand close by the area in case something goes totally wrong and she needs our help." She continued to clarify.

"Alright then, let's get Retasu and Purin. If Megan will need help, she'll need all she can get!" Ichigo said before they all ran inside.

…………………_At the Park………….._

After flying down to "the spot" Kisshu was referring to, Megan frantically began glancing around only to find no one there. The cool wind was beginning to pick up heavily and she was starting to get really cold! She then decided to call out to him.

"Kisshu! I'm here now so just come out and show yourself!" she yelled as she continued to look around her. After a few moments of silence, she continued her shouting. "I swear, if you so much as scratched him Kisshu, I will hurt you!"

"OOOOOOO, I'm so scared! The fairy princess just threatened to hurt me! What will she do? Turn me into a warty toad?" Came a taunting voice. Knowing it was Kisshu, Megan took note at how cold and deadly his voice sounded. She can't remember ever hearing him use that tone, not even close. He had to be mad about something.

"Look Kisshu, I didn't come out here to play games and have conversations with myself! Just come out and give me back Ryou!" she yelled, not hiding her anger anymore. If only it could be that simple.

"You want your precious Ryou back? Well, here he is." Came Kisshu's voice before Megan heard rustling noises coming from a tree nearby. Looking slightly to her right, she found a tied up and gagged Ryou inside a very bright net, which was hanging from a branch. To Megan's relief, he was still conscious.

"Ryou!" Megan yelled as she flew quickly over to him. She was about to snatch him, but as soon as she reached him, he disappeared. Puzzled, Megan turned around and her eyes connected with bright yellow ones, which seemed to burn like fire. Taken off guard, she was unable to fly away as Kisshu quickly spun her around and held her hands tightly behind her back. Magically, he tied them together and then did the same with her feet. Trying to struggle free, Kisshu took out a small can and began to spray some kind of yellow substance towards Megan's face. Soon after, she began to feel tired and weak as she collapsed into Kisshu's arms. Releasing a small chuckle for his victory, he carried her over to the sign and sat her down so she could lean her back against it. Barely able to keep her eyes open, she tried to look up towards the most eerie face she had ever seen. She had seen Kisshu angry before, but never _this _angry! What was going on exactly? What did Ryou have to do with any of this anyway?

"W-where is he? Where is Ryou?" Megan muttered. She even felt too weak to talk.

"He's right over there." He answered coldly as he gently moved her chin and pointed at the glowing figure a few yards away. Fluttering her eyes a bit, she saw a very worried, yet frustrated Ryou still trapped inside the net.

"Please… don't hurt him." She softly pleaded; tears now forming in her eyes.

"Well, that's all up to you really. I'll let him go scratch free… if you decide to come with me." He offered with an evil smirk. Megan shivered from his cold smile.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I will _not_ join you." She said in almost a whisper.

"Yeah, I thought you might say that, which is why I'm going to warn you now that if you refuse, he will die… and then you will join him." He said threateningly.

"W-why are you doing this? What's the… point?" Megan struggled to say.

"_SIGH,_ don't you know by now my little princess? I _want_ you, I've always wanted you ever since I laid eyes on you. I tried everything and it still wasn't enough! I tried to woo you, be nice to you, be your _friend_, and still, it wasn't enough." He said, his voice raising after every example he gave her.

"Don't forget that you did that whole 'acting nice' thing to just get me to hate my friends so you could try and convince me to kill my own race!" Megan said, trying to sound as angry as she could through her weak voice.

"That wasn't an act! Your so-called-friends screwed up all on their own! Sure, I did try to convince you to join our side, but it was only so we could be together without having any problems! So we didn't have to hide it from anyone!" Kisshu yelled. "You don't understand; you'll never understand! I _LOVE _You!" he continued as he grabbed a hold of her shoulder tightly and glared into her droopy eyes, tears now freely flowing down. Silence rang in the air for a few moments. No one moved or said anything for the longest time until Megan heaved a small sigh. She glanced from Kisshu's eyes over to Ryou for a few seconds. She caught his gaze for a few moments and then smiled slightly. She then let it fade as she looked back to Kisshu.

"O…k." She whispered. Both Kisshu's and Ryou's eyes flared open wide, both obviously shocked at her answer. Kisshu's eyes then became soft and calm as he gently placed a hand on her right cheek and stroked it gently with his thumb. Ryou on the other hand, tried to scream out in protest, but only small muffles came out since he still had a piece of cloth wrapped tightly around his mouth. He tried to squirm free once more, but was defeated. He could only watch in fear as Kisshu picked Megan up in his arms.

"Oh, my princess. I promise you, I will make you happy." He said confidently. She was finally now his; all his. No one would ever take her away ever again. She was in his arms and not Ryou's, and that satisfied him the most. "What do you say we get out of here." He said softly to her frail form.

"Don't bet on it!" He heard a strong voice say from behind. Confused, he quickly turned around and saw Ryou, free from all bindings and looking very angry with his balled up fists and deathly glares.

"But, how did you?" Kisshu began to ask before he felt something tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw a blur of blue before he felt something hard hit his face. Not expecting the attack, he threw Megan in Ryou's direction and she landed right in front of him while he went flying to the ground. Wiping blood from the corner of his mouth, he got up and saw the person he never even thought of showing up… the Blue Knight.

"You should know by now that I will never allow you to harm this girl or Ichigo. I guess I'll just have to destroy you in order for you to understand." He said as he drew out his long silvery sword. Growing angry again, Kisshu Immediately grabbed his two knives and prepared for the attack that was about to come. That was when The Blue Knight decided to strike.

………………………………

"Megan? Megan! Are you ok? Please, speak to me!" Ryou pleaded as he held Megan up in his arms. Her eyes were shut and she didn't look as if she was going to wake up. But, sure enough, she moaned slightly and fluttered her eyes open.

"R-Ryou?" She said weakly.

"Oh, thank God you're alright." He said sounding relieved. "You had me so worried."

"I had _you_ worried? You were the damsel in distress here! Well, I guess we both are now. But, how did you get free? And where's Kisshu?" she asked softly.

"The Blue Knight showed up and freed me. He's over there now fighting Kisshu." He replied as they both glanced over to the scene. It looked pretty intense, but the Blue Knight seemed to be the victor so far. Feeling herself getting stronger, she began to get up to see if she could stand on her own. With Ryou helping her up along the way, he released her and they were both pleased to see she was well enough on her own. Still watching the scene, she began to grow uneasy. She didn't know why, but she was actually afraid for Kisshu. After everything he had done tonight, she still didn't want him to get hurt. She still cared for him as a friend, but after tonight, they probably wouldn't even be that anymore. Then, she screamed as she watched the next horrific scene before her. Kisshu had tried to lung towards the Blue Knight in hopes of stabbing him in the chest, but the Blue Knight swiftly moved out of the way and sliced the side of his sword deeply across Kisshu's chest. Howling out in pain, he collapsed onto his knees as he dropped his knives and clutched his chest.

"Kisshu!" Megan screamed as she began to run towards him, ignoring Ryou's cries of objection. Relieved that the Blue Knight didn't attempt to stop her, she quickly flung herself down to the ground beside Kisshu and gently placed a hand on his back. "Kisshu, please be ok! I'm sorry, I'm _so_ sorry. I never wanted any of this to happen! I never wanted you to get hurt." She said, her voice shaky as she tried to hold back her tears. Sure, he may have deserved this to some degree with all that he has done, especially tonight, but Megan didn't hate him enough to have him severely hurt.

"M-Megan." She heard him gasp, his voice full of pain. But, before either of them could say anything, Megan saw a flash of a bright blue light fly into her chest and stomach and push her back hard all the way to Ryou. Sitting up, her, along with everyone else looked up and saw Pai and Taruto help Kisshu stand up by putting his arms around each of their shoulders. Then, looking back, Pai began to speak more towards Megan than anyone.

"You, my dear, will pay severely for this, along with everyone else." He said, referring to the Blue Knight and the other Mew Mew's, even though they were not there. Then, in an instant, they were gone and disappeared into thin air.

Breathing heavily, Megan clutched onto Ryou's jacket and began to cry into it. Not knowing what to say, Ryou just held her and stroked her hair to calm her down while whispering consoling words, such as: "It's ok," and "everything's going to be ok."

"It's all my fault," she sobbed as the tears flowed from her eyes, "All my fault. I didn't want anyone to get hurt, not even Kisshu!" Of course, she knew that it was always a possibility that Kisshu and the other cynaclons would get hurt, especially if they got in the way of saving her planet! But she still couldn't help but feel bad for her once alien friend. "I'm so sorry." She whispered, meaning it towards Kisshu.

"Megan! Ryou! Thank goodness you're all right!" Came Ichigo's voice as her and the rest of the gang, minus Wesley, ran to their side. That was when they all realized Megan's state.

"Megan, what's wrong? You're ok, right?" Retasu asked, sounding both confused and concern.

"She's fine, luckily the Blue Knight came to save us in time. Let's just get her back to the café and get her something warm to drink." Ryou answered for her, still holding her close to him.

"Um, ok, that's probably the best thing to do." Minto said.

"Yea, but wait, you said the Blue Knight was here? Where did he go?" Purin asked as they all glanced around the area. The Blue Knight was nowhere to be found.

"Who knows, but he was here. The important thing now is that we get Megan back." Ryou said firmly.

"Ok, but before we go, Megan, I think it would be best if you transformed back." Zakuro said gently. Wiping her red, puffy eyes, she slowly nodded in agreement and went back to her normal self again.

"Ok, let's get going." Ryou said, his arm wrapped around the small of Megan's back to support her as they began to walk silently back to the café.

………………_..Inside Cafe Mew Mew………………_

After coming back from what seemed like the longest walk, the whole group sauntered in gloomily and saw that there were already hot cups of tea waiting for them on the table they used only a few hours ago. Wesley was also sitting there, with a look of relief on his face. That is, until he saw Megan.

"Oh geeze, did something bad happen?" he asked hesitantly.

"Um, yes and no." Ryou answered, leading Megan over to one of the chairs. But, she stopped him.

"If it's alright, I would like to just go upstairs and go to sleep if it's alright with you. It's been a long evening and I just want to go to bed. Besides, I don't have the energy to come up with a creative story to tell Mr. and Mrs. Housto's why I missed my plane." Megan said miserably. Looking extremely concerned, Ryou nodded and let her climb up the stairs and into the room she stayed in last time. Taking a seat along with everyone else, he began to explain the whole story. How Megan was captured and then threatened by Kisshu. How she agreed to go with him if she let him go safely. How the Blue Knight came and then badly wounded Kisshu. And lastly, how Megan was worried about Kisshu's injuries and that she blamed herself for it.

"I don't understand though. I mean, not that I want anyone to get hurt, but, why did she care so much? He's the enemy and he certainly proved that tonight." Minto asked.

"Well, there's a little more to it than that." Ryou answered, taking one last sip of his tea. He then went on to clarify how he spotted Megan hanging out with Kisshu that day he disguised himself as a human boy. Surprised, yet, not angered, the girls then began to understand why Megan would have been upset. As crazy as it sounded, she actually befriended Kisshu at one point.

"Something must have happened between them though if he took extreme measures like he did tonight," Ichigo pointed out, "why else would he want to take out Ryou?"

Even though no one said it out loud, they all were thinking the same thing. It wasn't any mystery that there was some kind of attraction between Ryou and Megan, and Kisshu must have finally noticed it too.

"Well, as fun as this has been, I really need to get home." Retasu sighed as she, and the other girls got up and made their way out the door.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow, ok?" Ichigo said as they all silently passed through the door. After helping Wesley clean up the cups of tea, Ryou decided to go check on Megan before he would himself go to bed. Knocking twice first and then opening the door, he poked his head inside to see if she was sleeping. She was in bed, but she was sitting upright and cross-legged and was also staring out the window. Slowly and quietly, Ryou made his way over to the bed and sat down right behind her and placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Megan?" he said, waiting for any response. None came, so he continued. "Look, I know it's been a rough day, but-" he tried to say before Megan cut him off.

"A rough day? _A rough day!_ I was suppose to go home tonight! I was suppose to see my family greet me at the airport tomorrow! Then I get the news that _your _life was in danger and that it was all up to me to save you. You could have _died_ today Ryou! Because of me, you could have _died._ I don't know what I would do if were gone! I already lost someone I loved dearly, I couldn't bear another one! So no, it wasn't a rough day… it was hell!" Megan said as she looked into Ryou's eyes and began to cry.

"Then, to top it all off, Kisshu got hurt; _really_ hurt. He could be dieing and it's all _my_ fault. He's not my most favorite person in the world, but I still care about him. We sort of became friends, and that was a very_ stupid_ thing to do. Befriend an enemy, because now I know that I can't hurt him! I know in the end I might have to, but I just… can't! I feel like everyone I ever cared about is put into immediate danger; like I'm some…deadly curse or something." She continued as she placed her head into her hands and began to weep uncontrollably. Quickly taking her into his arms for comfort, he began to say soothing words to her.

"You, Megan Johnson, are no curse. You are a blessing. I don't know what any of us would do without you. As for Kisshu, I'm sure he's alright, but it was not… your… fault. You understand me? He brought this on himself with his anger and…obsession. I didn't like him getting hurt anymore than you did, but it may have to come down to that in the end… I don't know. We'll just have to see." He said, trying to sound reassuring. Trying to calm down, Megan sniffed and brought herself up to look Ryou in the eye.

"Ryou, I was so scared that he would hurt you. It was because of me that you were put in that terrible ordeal. If he would have injured you in any way, I would have never been able to forgive myself-"

"But he didn't, ok? He didn't. And please, don't go blaming yourself for all this. This wasn't your fault in anyway. It was just… a _really_ bad day."

Megan suppressed a wea laugh while wiping away more tears. Then, looking back up into Ryou's eyes, she gave him a small smile.

"Thank you Ryou… for everything." She whispered.

"You're welcome. I would do anything for you and the girls. I'm here to protect you all, remember?" he said, tucking a small strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Yes, I remembered the first ten times you told me." Megan joked.

"Yea, well, I better get to bed. You going to be ok?"

"Ummm, yea, I think so." She replied, not really sure if she was. Ryou see that she didn't look too confident, but didn't really know exactly what to do. He had one idea, but he wasn't sure she would be comfortable with it. He decided just to ask anyway.

"Would you like me to stay with you until you fall asleep?"

Megan looked surprised for a bit, but then slowly nodded. "I think I would like that, if it's not too much trouble." A bit taken aback that she agreed, he slightly smiled.

"It's no trouble at all. What are friends for, right." He said before he helped tuck her in. Then, he sat beside her and watched as she closed her eyes. A few moments later, she opened them right back open.

"Ok, I'm not going to lie, the whole 'staring at me while I sleep' thing, is creeping me out a little." She said.

"Oh, um…ok… what do you I suggest I do?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not shy! You can just lay down beside me. It's not like you'll be in here the whole night." She explained. Ryou's face began to turn red.

"You mean… you want me to _lay down_ with you?"

"Yea, sure. It's not like anything is going to happen, right?" Megan asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"N-no, of course not! It's just that…well…I m-mean, if you're sure." He stuttered. Megan looked slightly amused with his behavior.

"Well, I _did_ suggest it, didn't I?"

"Well… yea, that's true. Ok, if it'll help you get to sleep, I guess I could." He said in defeat and he laid down next to her. They were lying back-to-back and it seemed like only a few minutes until Ryou heard soft heavy breathing coming from the other end of the bed. He turned over and noticed that he and Megan were now lying face-to-face, but she was sleeping ever so peacefully. He smiled as he traced his fingers softly over her cheeks. He never thought he could fall for someone so hard, let alone, admit to it, which he was doing now. Only two hours ago did he think that he would have lost Megan forever when Kisshu was about to take her away to who knows where. Their spaceship, no doubt, but where that was, was anyone's guess. Then, something caught his eye. The necklace… his mothers necklace that Megan was still wearing.

He remembered him feeling so happy when he saw Megan's eyes light up when she first saw it. She looked so beautiful to him in that moment and was so thrilled she didn't freak out after he told her it was originally his moms. He did lie though. It wasn't just a gift from a friend of hers… his father gave it to her as a wedding present the night before their wedding. Not that Ryou was planning on marrying Megan one day or anything, he just thought that she was someone special enough to him and couldn't think of ever giving it to anyone else. Feeling nothing but blissful, he closed his eyes and fell straight to sleep.

**So, what did ya think? How will Megan react when she sees that Ryou never left the room? Will she freak out or accept it? And what about Kisshu? Will he be ok or is death knocking on his door? Plz r/r! Thank you! ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I'm soooooooo sorry for taking so long to get another chapter in, but I've had a pretty depressing couple of months. To make it short, it had to do w/ my ex being a total loser (what ex isn't?) and my grandmother past away this past April, so it's been pretty rough for me.. but, I'm getting back on track with this story, so I hope this chapter will be alright for now! I'm sooooo sorry again for the long wait! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 12**

**Sweet Dreams, Little Mew Mew**

……_At Café Mew Mew, in Megan's guest bedroom….._

_*Ring* *Ring*_

_*Ring* *Ring*_

_*Ring* *Ring*_

Megan groaned as she woke up from the sound of her cell phone and tried to make a grab for it on the night stand, but didn't prevail in answering it on time. Rubbing her tired eyes, she read the missed call: Mom.

_"Crap." _she thought. She was hoping last night was some horrible nightmare. But, to her luck, it turned out to be her reality. Her mom called probably wondering what time her flight would come in and she would have replied "in a few hours," but, of course, fate decided to make her life difficult. Instead, she would now have to tell her that she wasn't coming home… she wasn't going to be there for Christmas or New Years. She knew that it would break her family's heart, but, in her defense, she was more heart broken than any of them would be once they found out.

Not wanting to get out of bed just yet, Megan set her phone back down on the night stand and rolled over onto her other side. She peeked her eyes back open only to find an empty space next to her. Smiling a bit from the memory last night, she remembered how Ryou stayed with her until she fell asleep. She had felt completely safe, even if he only had laid there beside her. There was no need for physical contact of any kind; his presence alone felt safe enough.

The scent of bacon caressed through the air and filled into Megan's nostrils as she breathed in. Not being able to resist such a good smelling breakfast, she decided to get up and see if Wesley would make her some to. Getting up, she grabbed her cell phone once more and placed it in her pocket before heading out the door and descending down the stairs. Halfway down, she bumped into the one person she was looking for.

"Oh, good morning Wesley! Breakfast smells great, whatchya making?" she asked, her mouth now salivating a little from the now even stronger smell of hot food.

"Good morning Meg, and yea, the food does smell great, but I'm not making anything." He answered with a smile. Megan stared at him, confused as to who was doing the cooking.

"But, if you're not cooking, then who is?"

"Ryou, who else?" Wesley laughed. For a second, Megan looked extremely baffled.

"Ryou? He can cook? Since when!"

"Well, he _has_ lived with me for a while. I'm sure he picked up a thing or two… well, if you'll excuse me, I got to go grab my checkbook so I can get some groceries."

"Groceries? Do you need any help or anything?" she offered.

"Oh no, that's quite alright, it's just a few things for the week, but thanks anyway. By the way, how are you today?" he asked, suddenly sounding concerned. Megan thought about it a bit. How _did_ she feel? So much had happened last night, she just wasn't sure how to handle it on a bright new day.

"Um, I'm fine, I guess… I honestly don't know." She replied. Wesley looked like he was about to say something, but decided better on it.

"Well, ok then. I think Ryou's almost done so you can probably head on in there."

"He… he made _me_ breakfast?" she asked.

"Well of course! He's not _that_ callous." Wesley smiled before continuing his way up the stairs. Shrugging her shoulders she made her way down the few steps she had left and walked over to the kitchen. When she opened the door, the aroma was overwhelming, but in a good way. Taking a big whiff of the smell, she saw Ryou cooking the last few slices of bacon in a pan. Feeling a little devious, she decided to try and scare Ryou, since he didn't seem to notice her come in.

Tiptoeing slowly, she made her way around the island counters and quietly began sneaking up behind him. Along the way, she carefully and silently pick up two pan tops that were laying originally on the counter tops and was planning to bang them together loudly when she was close behind him. Trying desperately not to burst out laughing, she successfully made herself unnoticed and stood right behind him as she spread the two top pans high in the air, and then-

"Don't even think about it."

Megan stood there, frozen in suprise, as she still held the two tops in the air.

"How did you know?" She finally asked in disbelief before putting the items back down on the counter.

"Please, you're not as quiet as you think you are. Plus, I could hear you snickering once or twice. Now, sit down and I'll bring you your food." He answered as he placed some bacon and scrambled eggs onto a plate. Obeying, she took a seat by the island counters and waited patiently as Ryou placed her plate of food and a cup of hot coffee, just the way she liked it, in front of her. Then, grabbing some for himself, he took a seat right across from her.

"Good?" He asked. With a mouthful of food, all Megan could do was look up, muster whatever appropriate smile she could, and nod in agreement. Giving her a small smile back, he picked up his chopsticks and began to eat also. "So, I must ask… when did you learn to use chopsticks? I noticed you were pretty good at using them when you first came here, but I never really got the chance to ask." He went on, trying to carry on a conversation. Swallowing her food, and giving him a suspicious look, she replied.

"I didn't know it was so fascinating that I'm able to do it." She said, a smirk creeping on her face.

"Well, it is. It's not exactly like using your utensils back at home, so, I'm just curious."

"Ok, I see your point. Anyways, I learned when I was in third grade and – what?" she asked, noticing the look of surprise on Ryou's face.

"No, nothing! Just a surprise that you learned at such a young age, that's all. Was your family like, Chinese and Japanese food junkies?" He asked with a small laugh.

"No, actually. I didn't go to a Chinese restaurant until was in the 8th grade. Anyways, I learned in the third grade when a foreign exchange student from Japan came and she taught my whole class how to use them. It was difficult at first, I'll admit, but I must have learned it pretty good if I was able to do it again after five years of not using them." She replied with a proud smile before taking a bite of her bacon. Ryou's smile was almost exactly alike. A few seconds of silence passed by, until Megan decided to ask a similar question.

"So, when did you learn how to cook? No offense, but, I just thought Wesley was the only decent chef around here."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing then that Wesley was the one who taught me. And I learned about two years ago. No reason really, just thought I should learn." He shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Right. So, how long did you stay in my room last night?" she asked, grabbing her own cup.

Ryou suddenly began choking on his coffee. Coughing roughly and trying to breathe normally, Megan watched in surprise as she held the steaming cup of coffee close to her mouth. After regaining his air, he mumbled an apology.

"Sorry… what?"

"How long were you in my room for? Like, did it take forever for me to sleep, or?" She went on, still puzzled at his sudden mishap.

"Oh, n-no, you fell asleep quite fast. More coffee?" He stuttered. Looking down at her cup, which she hadn't even taken a sip of yet, she looked back up, a small curve forming at the corner of her lip.

"No, that's ok, I'm… still working on the first one." She answered, finally taking a sip before setting it down. Why in the world was he being so…nervous.

"Oh, right, well… I guess I better get down to the basement. See if I can get some information on locating more Mew Aqua." He said before taking one last bite and putting his dish in the sink. "Besides, I think you have some calls to make." He added with a sly smile before grabbing his coffee and making his way out the door. Sticking her tongue out at him, she continued eating the last few bites off her plate. After cleaning up her dish and cup, she made her way upstairs back into her room and made the call she never wished to make. The only problem was… what lie could she come up with? When the truth was fighting aliens, she didn't really have any other choice.

…… _At Alien Headquarters….._

"So, how's he doing?" Taruto asked, referring to Kisshu, after finding Pai in the lab. After trying their best to heal Kisshu's wounds last night, they left him to be alone.

"He's doing fine, just needs plenty of rest. Now, back business. If we want to get our revenge on the Blue Knight and the Mew Mew's, then we need to act quickly." Pai answered.

"And… I suppose you have a plan?" Taruto asked with a questioning raised brow.

"Of course… I wouldn't be me if I didn't." Pai laughed evilly.

"Well, let's hear it then."

Pausing for a moment, Pai began to walk towards another door that lead to another room in the lab.

"Follow me." Immediately obeying, Taruto began to follow, both excited and anxious as to what Pai's plan was. Descending into the room, Pai and Taruto made their way around a fairly large machine that appeared to be glowing. Getting a closer look, Taruto saw that the thing glowing in the machine was a monstrous being.

"What is it?" he asked.

"A chimera, of course." Pai answered as he rigorously pressed upon buttons after buttons.

"Really? It looks so different from any other we've had before. Usually we use objects from this world, but this is definitely not from around here, is it?" Taruto continued.

"No. That's because it's a special kind of chimera. It manipulates humans, or, their dreams rather."

"Ok? So how is this exactly going to help us?" Taruto asked with a questioning eyebrow.

"What I have planned, my dear friend, is to capture the leader of the Mew Mew's, have this chimera animal put the rest of them in her dreams and she'll watch as she destroys them and she also won't be able to help them." Pai explained with an evil grin.

"Well, sounds good so far, but what happens if they destroy the chimera? I mean, they have succeeded through so many of our master plans so far." Taruto pointed out. Pai gave a low and sinful chuckle.

"That's just makes this plan so great. They won't be able to fight back! All there powers will be drained from them!" He clarified as he continued to laugh.

"Hmmm, I like it! It's the perfect revenge for Kisshu!" Taruto said with a sly smirk. "Wait a second… isn't the Mew Mew leader that Ichigo girl? Why do we want her? It was all that Megan's fault, why don't we capture her?"

Suddenly, Pai stopped laughing and became more serious. "Because, my little friend, we don't want Kisshu to know what we're doing. We don't know what he'll do, so he might get in the way. However, what he can't see, won't hurt him. If he sees Ichigo, it will not matter. What he won't know is that this Megan will be there too, just literally out of sight. Do you follow?" Pai asked. Taruto smiled.

"Oh yes, I understand perfectly. Let's do this!"

…………………_Outside Café Mew Mew………………………._

"See you guys tomorrow!" Ichigo called out before she closed the door to the café. She was so glad to be going home because she planned to wrap Masaya's present. She had finally gotten him a beautiful dream catcher necklace and just couldn't wait to see his face when he would see it on Christmas Eve, which was tomorrow. They had planned to take a walk around the city and exchange gifts in the park. Then, after she was done wrapping, she was going to do a few more things before heading back to the café because Ryou and Wesley had a little surprise for the girls.

As she rounded the block corner, she heard a strange rustling noise occurring in a tree slightly behind her. Stopping quickly, she slowly looked back to see what it was. Seeing nothing, she continued on her way, humming as she went.

"Man, it's been a long day! Nothing but clean, serve! Clean, serve! Clean, serve! (SIGH) It's so tiring! Luckily I'll get to go home, wrap Masaya's present, maybe take a nice warm bath, possibly a short nap, and then, go right back to Café Mew Mew."Ichigo said to herself out loud as she began to make her way into a completely empty park.

"Well, if it's a nap that you want, I could help you there." Came a young, devious voice from above. Snapping her head towards the sky, she spotted none other than little Taruto.

"You! What do you want?" She asked angrily. Before Taruto answered, numerous vines appeared out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around Ichigo's body. Caught by surprise, she struggled as she tried to escape its tightening grasp.

"Quite resisting; we're not going to kill you…yet." Taruto said with a smirk. Suddenly, the chimera animal that Pai had worked on appeared holding what look like a wreath with purple flowers and leaves covering it. Not being able to get away, Ichigo watched in curiosity and fear as the chimera placed the wreath around her neck. Wondering what this wreath was suppose to do, she watched as the chimera now started enchanted in an unknown language.

"Let me go, right now! I mean it, you better untie me or I'll – wait… I'm feeling very…sleepy." Ichigo said drowsily as she began to shut her eyes. As Ichigo laid in the twisted vines, the chimera animal then transformed into an Ichigo look-a-like. She also held in her hands, a small bouquet of lavender flowers. Taking time to enjoy how the plan was working so far, Taruto spoke to the chimera.

"Now go back to the café and round up the rest of the Mew Mew's and insert them into Ichigo's dreams. There, you will do whatever it takes to destroy them! Understand?"

The Ichigo-looking chimera only grinned evilly before making its way back to the cozy restraint. Watching it walk off, Taruto eventually looked back down to the real Ichigo.

"As for you, you get to come with me to a much better place than this! Maybe something a little more… scenic?" he laughed wickedly before snapping his fingers, making them both disappear from sight.

……………_Downtown Tokyo on top of a sky scraper…………._

_"Foolish humans," _thought Kisshu as he sat on top of a sky scrapers rooftop. Though still weak and in quite some pain, he decided he couldn't just sit there and rest. He needed some space and alone time so he went where he didn't think anyone would find him.

_"They pollute this planet with their tall buildings and toxic technology. Our people were promised a safe and happy place and now…all that's left is…this." _he continued to think bitterly. _"I don't understand… every plan, every motive was flawless! Well, except for these past two months. What went wrong?" _He thought for a bit, recollecting the past events that took place the previous months before. Suddenly, flashes of a face appeared. Faces that smiled, laughed, cried; and they all belonged to one person..._Megan._

"Megan!" Kisshu suddenly said out loud. Unexpectedly, a painful feeling shot through his chest. Not sure if it was from his wounds he received or if it was his heart breaking, he clutched his ripped shirt with his hands and tried to relax. _"Where did it all go wrong?"_ he continued to think miserably over and over and over again.

………………_..Cafe Mew Mew………………_

"Everyone! Let's call it good for today!" Came "Ichigo's" voice from the entrance of the building.

"Oh, Ichigo!" Retasu said in surprise as she stopped sweeping the floor.

"Why are you back, didn't you just finish your shift?" Purin asked, holding a stack of plates.

"Yeah, and since when do you get to be in charge and end our shifts?" Zakuro also asked. Silent for a moment, "Ichigo" gave a slight high chuckle.

"Oh yeah, I was just on my way home, but then I just began to miss you guys so much and thought that we could all do something! It is the Christmas season after all!" she laughed rather obnoxiously.

"Well, we still have that mini surprise that Ryou and Wesley was going to give us, but that takes place in about 2 hours." Corina pointed out. "You were suppose to come back then, remember?" she asked suspiciously with a cocked eyebrow.

"Oh…yea, of course. I was just, uh, SO excited!" 'Ichigo' said nervously.

"Right… so, what's with the flowers?" Zakuro asked. Speechless at first, "Ichigo" answered.

"Well, on my way back, I picked up a few lavender flowers to, uh, brighten this place up just a tad." She lied.

"Right, because this place isn't bright enough already." Corina noted sarcastically looking around the very bright pink room.

"Wait, you said those were lavender flowers? Since when does Tokyo grow lavender?" Retasu asked.

"Well, um, you see, uh—" 'Ichigo' struggled. Luckily, Wesley came through the kitchen doors to save her.

"Hey guys, we're going to close early today. No one's here now, so it seems fitting. After your done cleaning up, me and Ryou will give you our surprise." Wesley said as he came out of the kitchen.

"Ok, sounds great! Say, where is Ryou? I haven't seen him all day!" Purin asked.

"Oh my gosh, you're right! How did we not notice?" Retasu wondered also.

"Oh, he was down in the lab for a few hours in the afternoon, but now he's downtown with Megan trying to cheer her up. That phone call she made today to her family wasn't exactly a fun time." Wesley answered, looking slightly unhappy.

"Oh, right." Corina said as they all put on a sympathetic expression. All except for disguised "Ichigo" anyway, who had no idea what they were talking about.

"Well, let's get everything cleaned up and get to the surprise!" Purin suddenly said excitedly. All smiles again, they each did their share of work, even "Ichigo" who attempted to wash the dirty tables in disgust.

……_.1 hour later…….._

"Hey guys, we're back!" A happy Megan said as she and an exhausted looking Ryou came through the doors holding numerous shopping bags. The other Mew Mew girls were already done cleaning but still dressed in their uniforms.

"Glad to see someone's happy again." Retasu said with a smile.

"Yeah, 3 hours of nonstop shopping can do that for ya, ha ha." Megan laughed.

"Speak for yourself." Ryou sighed as he set down his set of bags.

"Hey, don't get mad at me, you're the one who offered to take me shopping."

"A mistake I shall never make again." Ryou said morosely.

"Whatever." Megan mumbled under her breathe.

"So, if I may ask… How did the phone call go?" Corina asked.

"Well, my parents weren't very happy, but they understood. I guess feeding hungry children from the streets is my Christmas calling."

"Come again?" Zakuro asked.

"I told them I was in an organization that fed homeless children and that I really needed to stay for the Christmas holiday."

"You really couldn't think of anything else?" Corina asked.

"Well, normally I would go with the truth, but, sadly enough, that sounds ten times more absurd than the one I gave." Megan pointed out.

"Yea, true… but nothing else, really?" Corina kept pushing.

"I've been through a lot in the past few days, so if I want to make up a fake story of feeding hungry children, I'm going to do it! As horrible as that sounds…" Megan snapped before realizing the cruel joke she was making.

"Well, all is said and done, let's just move on to the surprise, shall we?" Wesley said, "But you all have to turn around and close your eyes while Ryou and I set this up.

"(SIGH) Fine, but hurry up." "Ichigo" said a little rudely, surprising everyone slightly. But, shaking it off, they all turned around and closed their eyes. About five minutes later (and a few whining comments from Corina and "Ichigo") Wesley and Ryou gave the "ok" to turn around and open their eyes. When they did, they all saw a lovely display of food and sweets.

"This is all for us?!" "Ichigo" asked excitedly.

"Yep, the past few days have been a little hectic, so we wanted to show you guys our appreciation for what you've done." Wesley stated.

"Plus, you guys have worked really hard here at the café, so well done." Ryou added.

"Thank you!" The girls said before beginning to chow down.

About a half an hour later, Wesley and Ryou made their way into the lab to do some research while the girls sat there in silence with their stomachs all filled up.

"Wow, that was the best…meal..ever." Purin sighed as she held her belly.

"Yea, I think I'm going to go change into my other clothes now. They're a lot looser than this outfit." Retasu said, referring to her uniform.

"Yeah, me also." Corina agreed as the both of them got up to leave.

"I think I'm going to go upstairs and get my bags together before I go back to the Housto's." Megan groaned before getting up also. Before retreating to the stairs, she turned towards the disguised chimera animal. "By the way Ichigo, these lavender flowers are great! They remind me a lot of home, so they really cheered me up this evening." She complimented.

"He he, thanks. They're really… how should I put it… special?" 'Ichigo' smirked evilly.

"Yea, sure. Well, I'll be right back." Megan said inquisitively before departing up the stairs.

_"Don't count on it." _The chimera chuckled to herself.

……………_.By the changing rooms……………._

"Oh, I can't wait to get out of these clothes." Corina groaned as she reached for her door handle to her changing room.

"Ugh, you don't have to tell me; I kind of wish now that I brought some comfy baggy sweatpants." Retasu said, also grabbing hold of her door handle. Opening their doors at the same time, they saw a different sight than they usually did. WAY different. On the other side of either of their doors, was not a changing room… but some weird pink atmosphere that looked all but inviting.

"W-what is this?" Corina stuttered backing away slowly.

"I-I don't know, but i don't think it's anything good." Retasu said shakily, also backing away. But, before either of them could leave, something from the pink atmosphere sucked them right in, not giving them a chance to escape. Screaming loudly into the weird ambiance, their doors shut tightly closed behind them.

…………_.In the Main Lobby…………._

_"Aaaahhhhhhhh!"_ came two distant voices that shocked only Zakuro and Purin. Both standing up from their seats, they began to wonder who those screams belonged to.

"Was that Corina and Retasu?" Zakuro asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"They sounded like they are in a lot of trouble!" Purin said worriedly. "We should go see what's up." But, before they took two steps, they heard an evil chuckle from behind them. Turning around in a flash, they stared as they watched "Ichigo" standing up in a still position while holding the bouquet of flowers she brought in.

"Don't worry, you'll join them soon." She spoke evilly.

"What? What do you mean?" Purin asked in confusion.

"What I mean is, you little brat, that I'll be making sure you join those other two idiots in a very 'unique' place." She answered maliciously.

"You? Ichigo, what have you done?" Zakuro ordered to know. Instead of responding, the Ichigo-look-a-like finally walked back a few steps before turning herself back to her true chimera animal form. Shocked by what was going on, both Zakuro and Purin watched in horror as the chimera magically opened the entrance doors that contained a pink aurora outside. Soon, they were both being sucked in powerfully through the doors and could do nothing but scream. Once they were sucked in, the doors shut tightly behind them and the chimera animal laughed.

"That should be all of them. Got two of them in the changing rooms, two in here and one upstairs. My masters will be so pleased." She spoke before disappearing into thin air and leaving the café empty… or so she thought…

…………_Upstairs in the hallway………._

_"Well, today went pretty well I think. Of course I could be home right now with my family, but on the bright side, I don't have to deal with any snow."_ Megan thought to herself as she walked to her guest bedroom door. She reached for the handle and was about to turn it… until…

_"AAAHHHHHHH!"_ Came a few faint cries from downstairs. Caught by surprise and quite scared, Megan took a few breaths to calm her heart rate down.

"Who on earth is screaming like bloody murder?" Megan wondered out loud before slowly and quietly making her way back down the stairs. Reaching the bottom step, she carefully peeked around the corner as she watched who she thought was her friend Ichigo, take form of a weird looking creature, which she assumed was a chimera animal. Suddenly, she watched as the front doors of the café blew open and her other friends, Zakuro and Purin, get sucked right through. When they disappeared, the doors closed shut behind them and Megan watched as the chimera laughed evilly before disappearing also. Shocked and not sure what to do, she quickly ran down to the lab to find Wesley and Ryou. When she reached them, she had to pause a few moments to catch her breath.

"Whoa, what's going on Megan? You looked as if you've seen a ghost." Wesley joked.

"No, much worse." Megan gasped before telling the whole story of what she saw. Taking in on what was happening, Ryou madly typed into his computer.

"I'll see if I can track them down on our radar; see if they're still on Earth which, I'm really hoping for. Otherwise, we're going to have a _really_ hard time tracking them down." He explained as Megan and Wesley crowded over him to look at the computer. After about a minute past by, a tiny red dot blinked in the middle of the screen.

"There, that's Ichigo's signal. She's somewhere in the middle of Tokyo. But, where the others are, I cannot say." Elliot said.

"Well, once I find Ichigo, I think I will be able to get at least a clue to where the others are. I'm pretty sure our cynaclon friends will be waiting there." Megan said before turning to leave and making her way up the stairs. She was about to go out the back door of the café, but a hand grasped around her arm making her stop in her tracks. Turning around, saw a slightly worried Ryou.

"What? Is something wrong? Did you find the others?" Megan asked, sounding a little bit hopeful.

"No, as much as I wish I did, I'm still am not receiving their signals." He answered as his eyes glanced unhappily towards the ground.

"Then, what is it? I've got to hurry before anything else bad happens." She said a little impatiently.

"I know, it's just… I really want you to be careful this time. This could be a huge trap to get all of you together and we don't know what we're up against here. I'm not stopping you from going, it's just… _really_ be careful this time, ok?" He asked, his eyes pleading for her word that she would be safe.

"Ok, Ryou, I'll be extra careful, ok? I promise." Megan assured him with a small confident smile. With that, she turned into her Mew Mew form and was about to take off into the sky, before Ryou interrupted her again.

"One more thing." He said before he quickly grabbed both of her arms and slammed her body into his before he brought his lips quickly, yet gently across her own. Mesmerized and dazed at what was going on, Megan was about to kiss him back, but he pulled away. Speechless for a moment, she stared up at him.

"Was that for good luck?" she asked jokingly.

"No, you don't need any. That was just a 'don't get yourself killed or I will bring you back and kill you myself' kind of kiss." He answered. Looking up at him in slight disbelief, she sighed.

"You should have just stuck with the good luck. Maybe while I'm gone kicking some butt, you can work on your romance skills." She joked once more before taking off into the sunset-y sky.

**So, what did you think? I know it prolly wasn't worth the wait, but I'm really trying to get back into this story again, so reviews would help me feel inspired a lot faster! Lol. I know Kisshu didn't have such a big part, but he should have a good one in the next chappy…And again, sorry again for taking forever!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Sweet Dreams, Little Mew Mew Continued….**

………_..Middle of Tokyo, above some skyscrapers……._

"So Pai, what do ya say we have a little fun with them. Toss them around a bit before we 'seal the deal'?" Taruto asked, referring to the Mew Mew's who were trapped inside of Ichigo's dream caused by a more improved chimera. Thinking about it for a moment, Pai answered.

"Fine, my friend, but be a quick about it. We've waited a very long time for this moment and it would be best to get it done as quickly as possible." Taruto grinned evilly.

"You got it."

…………_In Ichigo's Dream………._

"Oh man, what happened? Where are we?" Minto groaned while getting up. Her, along with the other three Mew Mew's that were captured were in a field of purple wildflowers with a slight fog in the air. The sky above them was unlike any other with shades of both light and dark purple. Wherever they were, it was no place normal.

"I don't know, but I really don't have a good feeling about this." Zakuro added as she, Purin, and Retasu also got up. Suddenly, the chimera animal that captured them all appeared above them and released an evil laugh.

"What in the world? What is _that_?" Retasu asked. No one responded because none of the others knew either. But, it wasn't too long after when another figure appeared in the sky, only this time, it was a very big head that seemed to pop through atmosphere. And that head belonged to none other than little Taruto himself.

"Good evening _Mew Mew's, _enjoying ourselves?" he asked with a smirk.

"Taruto, you better tell us what's going on or I'll pulverize you!" Purin yelled angrily with a raised fist. This caused Taruto's smile to grow more sinister.

"Well, I could… but I'd rather give you a visual." He said before the chimera made its first move.

"Pillow Cannon!" It yelled before spurring up a mini cannon with its hands and shooting what looked like pillows at the girls. Dodging the pillow "bullets" the girls realized that they were actually bombs and tried to make a small run for it.

"Ok girls, I don't know about you, but I'm ready to kick some butt!" Purin shouted.

"Yea, let's do this!" Minto yelled before she sprung up into the air to try and release her first attack.

"Minto arrow!" She yelled releasing her strike. But, to her dismay, the arrow dissolved before it could even come in contact the chimera.

"What the -, what happened?" Minto asked when she landed. Instead of an answer, she heard someone chuckle.

"So sorry, I forgot to mention… your powers are pretty much useless here, only the chimera has the ability to attack." Taruto stated.

"What? What do you mean? How is that possible!" Retasu asked.

"Let's see, how shall I explain this… Well, to start, you're in no ordinary place, but rather a state of mind… literally," he chuckled before continuing, "you're in what you humans call a dream. Ichigo's dream, to be exact, and this chimera over here is the one that is making all of this possible. It manipulates one's dreams and controls it so, therefore, it can use its powers while it also controls yours making you all pretty much worthless." He finished.

"Well, that's just great to hear." Zakuro said sarcastically.

"Isn't it so? With all Mew Mew's out of the way, there will be only Ichigo left and-" Taruto said before stopping himself. "Hang on…there's only four of you here! There should be five! Where is the other one!" Taruto yelled at the chimera looking extremely furious. All the chimera did was shrug, looking not too happy itself when it also just realized a fifth girl was missing. Releasing an angry growl Taruto turned his attention back to the girls. "Well, no matter, once Ichigo is destroyed, you all will disappear with her. We can deal with one little pixie after. Enjoy your short time here!" he managed to laugh evilly before disappearing.

"Wow, I didn't even realize Megan wasn't here. Hopefully she'll be able to get us out of this mess." Retasu said with a slight hopeful smile, but that was soon wiped off her face when the grounded exploded near her. The chimera was attacking them again.

"Looks like we better make a run for it!" Zakuro yelled before they all began to do just that.

"If…Megan…does know… how to get… us out… then I… sure hope she…does it…fast!" Minto huffed as they all sprinted through the thin fog.

……_..Flying in the sky a few miles from Pai, Taruto and Ichigo……._

"Ok, I should be almost there. I swear to God, if anything happens to the others, I'm totally going to make their lives a living hell on earth." Megan vowed to herself. Then, out of nowhere, flashes of Kisshu's bloody body invaded her thoughts. She still couldn't believe that she stilled cared for his well being even after all that he's done - not just to her, but to her friends as well. She also couldn't believe that she still blames herself for the whole situation. _He _was the one who decided to take Ryou as a hostage to lure her. _He _was the one who made her weak and nearly paralyzed which put her in danger causing the Blue Knight to show up. _He _was the one who decided to stay and fight. And the outcome: he got hurt. So, why did she feel guilty? She couldn't possibly still have some feelings for him like that one day they spent together, could she? Shaking her head, she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Whether I do still have feelings for him or not, now's not the time to try and sort that out. Ichigo and the others need me and I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure they're safe." She said out loud determinedly. With that, she continued her short journey and, within a few short minutes, she finally spotted some familiar figures up ahead above a few skyscrapers. Finding somewhere to quickly hide, she observed from a corner of a nearby building. There was Ichigo, who appeared to be unconscious, and was in a tangled web of vines that held her up in the sky, along with a light purplish orb surrounding her. Floating above nearby was Pai and Taruto who seem to also be observing Ichigo's sleeping form.

"What in the world are they up to now?" Megan murmured to herself. "Better yet, what can I do to stop them?" Suddenly, she saw Pai charging up his usual club-looking wand to set an attack on Ichigo. Without anymore thinking or devising, she flew into their direction hoping to reach Pai and Taruto before it was too late.

………_.Down below in a dark alley……._

_"I need to find Pai and Taruto. We need to come up with a plan, a really good plan. One that will get rid of the Mew Mew's for good." _Kisshu thought while sitting on a wooden crate. All of a sudden, pictures of Megan flashed through his head just like before. One picture in particular stood out the most; one that he didn't see the last time these images came into his head. The look on her face when she fell to his side when he got hurt by that confounded Blue Knight. That look on her face confused him greatly. Wasn't she supposed to be glad that he got hurt? She did hate him after all right? Kisshu quickly grabbed for his upper body again as another fierce pain swept through his chest, causing his thoughts and questions to drift away once more.

………_.In Ichigo's dream…….._

"I…wish…Megan…would…hurry…up!" Purin yelled while her and the others continued running to avoid the pillow bombs. Unfortunately, a few exploded too near them and they all bursted forward and hit the ground hard. Struggling slightly to get up, they were all able to kneel on their hands and knees.

"We can't… just rely… on Megan. We have to… do something our-…selves." Zakuro panted.

"Yea, but…what? Our powers are… useless here." Minto notified.

"What if we started yelling? To wake Ichigo up I mean." Retasu suggested.

"I don't know if that'll work, but we could try. It's all we can do." Zakuro said, getting ready to shout. But, before any of them could yell anything, another few bombs hit the ground nearby, causing all the girls to quickly get up and continue running.

"Looks like we…won't have a chance to…yell anything at… all." Purin wheezed.

"I guess…we'll just have to…try and…survive…until Megan and the boys can…hopefully get here and…help us." Minto added.

"Yeah…as much as I…hate to say this…they're our only…hope now." Zakuro said before another close blast threw them all to the ground.

…………_Outside of Ichigo's Dream……._

"WHAT! The _one _girl we wanted most to get Kisshu's revenge is missing?! How did that happen?!" Pai asked angrily to the little alien next to him.

"Don't ask me! Ask your new "_special_" creation. It's the one who was supposed to round them all up." Taruto answered with a hint of irritation. With a frustrated growl, Pai turned his attention back to Ichigo's sleeping form.

"Well, five out of six is not bad. In fact, it's excellent! But we have to be alert for the other one. She may be lurking nearby. Now, I think we've had our fun; let's get rid of these Mew Mew's for good." He said with an evil smirk as he continued to watch Ichigo's whimper and twitch. Raising his club-like weapon, he waited for the charge to take full effect before he thrusted it towards Ichigo.

"_ARGH!"_ He unexpectedly yelled when a fairly large bright ball of light striked his hand, causing him to drop his weapon and leaving Ichigo and the others unharmed. "Y-you!" he gasped.

"Miss me?" Megan smirked as she floated nearby. "I was a little disappointed when I found out I wasn't invited to this shindig, so I decided to come crash the party instead." She continued to joke. But Pai and Taruto were less than amused.

"Ah, think you're being funny do ya? Did you think it was funny when you almost got one of our friends killed?" Taruto asked heatedly. That wiped Megan's smirk right off her face.

"Yes! Because of you he was severely injured." Pai snarled. Feeling the guilt kick into drive, Megan quickly shook it off. She couldn't afford to let her guard down; not when her friends' lives were in danger. So, she defended herself.

"Kisshu brought that all upon himself! None of this would have happened if he wasn't so obsessive and controlling. There's no one to blame but him!" she partly lied. Of course, she still felt a little responsible.

"Selfish human. This is why your kind should be destroyed! Always blaming anyone but yourselves. Although I don't disagree that my ally did have some kind of obsession, there was a reason for what made him come to the point he did. You led him on and now he's getting himself almost killed over you. We won't let this happen anymore! So now, it's time to pay the consequences." Pai threatened before retrieving his weapon. "Club strike!" he said quickly, shooting a powerful charge at the blue fairy. Not expecting an attack right then, Megan yelped when she was hit onto a rooftop just below them all. Groaning in pain from the force of the impact, she slowly sat up only to see Pai getting ready for another strike.

"Get ready to meet your end Mew Mew. You deserve it and more." He said menacingly. "Club Stri-" he tried to finish before he was once again disarmed. Only this time, it was by someone totally unexpected. Megan tried to focus her somewhat blurry vision on her rescuer. When she caught clear sight of who it was, her eyes grew big.

"_No way… it-it couldn't be!"_

………_..In the alley down below…….._

After searching for nearly an hour, Kisshu finally caught sight of his alien friends floating above some city skyscrapers. He also saw that they weren't alone. Just below them was a pinkish bubble and inside that bubble was the leader of the Mew Mew's all tied up.

"What in the world are those two dolts up to now? And without me?" he asked himself outloud before groaning in pain. Suddenly, he heard Pai shout something and he didn't sound too happy. Deciding to get closer so he could hear what his comrade was complaining about, Kisshu slowly and painfully flew up towards the pair and hid himself on a nearby rooftop. Watching closely, he observed and listened to Pai.

"_Well, five out of six is not bad. In fact, it's excellent! But we have to be alert for the other one. She may be lurking nearby. Now, I think we've had our fun; let's get rid of these Mew Mew's for good."_

"Five out of six? I only see one." Kisshu murmured. But, before he could further investigate, he watched as Pai was getting ready to attack a sleeping Ichigo. Feeling suddenly pleased, but a little jealous that a plan of theirs (_well, Pai and Taruto's_) looked like it was actually going to work he watched in anticipation as Pai called out his attack. But, all too quickly, he watched as Pai's weapon was thrown from his hand due to a magical force. Knowing right away where that kind of power came from, he watched Megan floating not too far from them with a satisfied smirk on her face. Not feeling any kind of anger, nor happiness, Kisshu watched as his friends and the woman he thought he loved begin their quarrel.

"_Y-you?!"_ he heard Pai gasp.

"_Miss me?"_ she asked. Kisshu couldn't help but smirk himself. That was one of his many lines he used on her when they first met. _"I was a little disappointed when I found out I wasn't invited to this shindig, so I decided to come crash the party instead."_ Ah, the sarcasm. He never got sick of it. It was one of the few things they had in common. His little alien pal didn't share the same thought however.

"_Ah, think you're being funny do ya? Did you think it was funny when you almost got one of our friends killed?"_

That definitely caught Kisshu's ear. Groaning in pain as quietly as he could from his wounds, he continued to listen.

"_Yes! Because of you he was severely injured."_ Came Pai's voice now.

"_What? They're blaming this on her? It was that Blue Knight's fault, she had nothing to do with it! Right?"_ Kisshu contemplated silently, still feeling some pain. But he abruptly ignored it and listen close when he heard Megan's voice.

"_Kisshu brought that all upon himself! None of this would have happened if he wasn't so obsessive and controlling. There's no one to blame but him!"_

Then, like the very blade that gave him his recent wounds felt like it came back and stabbed him in the heart. She blamed him, only him for what had happened. And to hear the word 'obsessive' and 'controlling' coming from her only came as icing on the cake. Ok, so he could see as last night being his own fault, but she was the one that led him to this "obsession." If it wasn't for her being so damn fascinating, yet stubborn as hell, he wouldn't be so unfocused and distracted with his work that he was set out for. _She_ was the one that led him on at one point. _She_ was the one who got in the way with his job. _She_ was the one who chose Ryou over him and broke his heart. _She_ was the whole problem! And she thinks she can blame it all on me?!

Then, something snapped inside of Kisshu and he couldn't feel anything except the angry fire growing deep in his chest.

"It _is_ her fault! All of it! Every plan has failed because of _her_! She has to be destroyed!" Kisshu said out loud, his face darkening with malevolence. Then, for a brief moment, he snapped out of it when he heard a yelp from the one person he was set out to get rid of. He watched as Megan laid there on the rooftop just across from his after being hit with one of Pai's attacks. While she slowly sat up, Kisshu noticed Pai getting ready to attack for a second time.

"_No, this is my battle."_ He thought before quickly flying towards his friend and slapping the weapon out of his hand.

"Wh-what?" Kisshu heard a shocked Pai behind him. His only focus was on the helpless girl down below, who also looked shocked as to what he did.

"What did you do _that_ for?" Came Taruto's voice. Not taking his gaze away, he answered.

"I will be the one to destroy her!" Was all he said before swooping down to his victim. Feeling a little weak still, Megan was not able to get out of the way in time before Kisshu conjured up his knives and held one up to her throat. It was silent for a few moments until Kisshu spoke.

"I will give you one…last…chance… Either join me and become mine, or I will kill you." He hissed, putting a little more pressure on the blade. Megan shivered at the tone of his voice. It was low, cold, and deadly serious. Then, pausing for a brief second to think, she gave a small smile.

"Déjà vu's kicking in." Was all she said softly.

"Wh-what?" Kisshu asked in a hissing voice, obviously taken aback and confused.

"Déjà vu. It's when you feel like you've been in a certain situation before and right now I'm having one of those moments." She answered. "Do you remember this one?" Thinking for a moment, Kisshu remembered. They were in this situation the first time they met in the park when she tried to run away from him after asking her to join his side; after he first… kissed her. Shaking his head vigorously, he snapped out of his thoughts and put his focus back on what he was set out to do.

"Yea, so what! What does it matter?!" He asked menacingly. Why was she still smiling? It was bothering and pissing Kisshu off more than anything. She was going to die if she didn't become his, so what on earth did she have to smile about?

"It doesn't." she said before her small smile finally faded into a sad frown. Her eyes looked deep into his as they glistened and shined. Good god, were those tears? Sure enough, Kisshu realized they were as one slowly rolled its way down from the corner of her left eye.

"Kisshu?" she said in barely a whisper, causing Kisshu's frustration level to drop immensely. "I-I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to get hurt." She finished softly, her lips trembling. He could tell she was trying not to cry.

"_You're_ sorry? I thought this was all _my _fault!" he said, gritting his teeth while pushing the knife a little more into her skin, but not enough to break.

"Kisshu," Megan began sounding very serious, yet calmly, "you have to let me go. You can't expect me to just _be_ with you. I may have really like you once…but that's when I thought you had changed for the better. Then, one day you proved me very wrong. That I can only blame myself for, because a person can't change no matter how much you want them to. If you ever really cared about me, then just let…me…go Kisshu." If it was anymore possible, Kisshu was more angry than before.

"Alright, fine, you made your choice. I'll be 'letting you go' now!" He screamed before he brought the knife back to plunge it into her chest. But, once he put his arm back, a fierce stinging pain swept through his limb, causing him to drop the weapon and yelp in ache and rage. Seeing this as her opportunity to get away, Megan quickly jumped to her feet and flew towards Ichigo. With adrenaline rush in check, she made her way through the purple-ish atmosphere and grabbed hold of Ichigo's shoulders. Firmly, she began to try and shake her awake.

"Ichigo? Ichigo, wake up, please…you have to… ICHIGO!" Megan shouted before swiping her right hand across Ichigo's cheek. Still stirring, but not opening her eyes, Megan was beginning to lose patience. Looking around, she noticed that Kisshu was still crouching in pain down below and Pai and Taruto were just floating there, watching her as if they didn't care what was going on. Turning her attention back to Ichigo, she kept saying her name over and over, while continually shaking her with a little bit more force.

"Ichigo, you need to wake up; you _have_ to wake up! Please!" Megan pleaded. Then, as if her prayers were finally being answered, Ichigo's eyes began to flutter and slowly began to open.

…………_..Inside Ichigo's Dream……………._

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"Whoa!"

"Watch Out!"

Screaming and running for their lives from the infamous pillow-like cannons, Zakuro, Minto, Purin, and Retasu were once again thrown hard to the ground. This time, it seemed like no one had the strength to get back up.

"This…can't…be…i-it." Minto gasped.

"I feel so…so…_weak_." Retasu groaned weakly.

"Be str-strong… we can…survive this." Zakuro said, trying to remain optimistic. Then, by some lucky stroke of fate, a beam of light came down upon them.

"A-are we… dead?" Purin asked.

"No! It's Ichigo; she's waking up!" Zakuro said happily."

"Well then, what are we waiting for! Let's get out of here before 007 there finishes us off!" Minto said, noticing the chimera getting ready to shoot them off for good.

"Ok, ready…set…go!" Purin yelled before they all jumped into the light and out into the real world.

**OMG, I'm soooo sorry for taking so long! I was gonna try and make this chapter longer, but I couldn't think of what to write about more into this scene, so I thought I would give you all something to read until I think of how to end this scene. If anyone has any ideas, that might just help make this go a tiny bit faster? Anyways, sorry again, but plz R/R!!!**


End file.
